Bring Me To Life
by Diva In The House
Summary: House/OMC. A sculptor finds artistic inspiration, and possibly more, in House. Pre-slash and slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, but same disclaimers apply. I don't own anything but the artist guy.**

# # #

The lobby of the pediatrics wing was crowded with hospital employees and contributors that evening. Princeton-Plainsboro's board of directors had commissioned a sculpture piece as part of the wing's renovations, and tonight was to be the official unveiling.

Cuddy worked the crowd, charming contributors, patients' families, and employees alike as she scanned the event for one employee in particular. When she had spoken to Wilson earlier in the day, she had obtained a nearly iron-clad guarantee that both he and House would be in attendance. As the evening wore on, with still no sign of either of them, she couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved.

Finally she spotted a pair of tall men, one with brown hair, one with graying hair and a cane. Both men were dressed in their tuxedos, as the event required, and Cuddy breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She excused herself from her conversation and made her way over to them.

"Where have you two _been_?" She huffed in exasperation. "You nearly missed the unveiling."

"God forbid." House muttered, thumping his cane on the floor.

Wilson threw his friend a warning look before turning to Cuddy. "Entirely my fault this time."

"Yeah." House intoned. "You wouldn't believe how long it took him to pick his clothes." He placed his hand on his hip to mock Wilson. "'Black or black, House? I simply can't decide.'"

Cuddy glared at House while Wilson rolled his eyes. "No matter. At least you're here now." There was a round of applause, and Cuddy quickly rushed off to take her spot to make her speech.

"Good evening, and I'd like to thank everyone for their attendance this evening." Cuddy began.

House stood near the back of the crowd with Wilson, nudging him as Cuddy spoke. "Did you see the twins tonight? One of their better showings, I'd say."

"Shh." Wilson scolded him. "Try to behave yourself tonight, just this once."

"Spoilsport." House muttered, tapping his cane on the ground as Cuddy finished speaking, giving the floor to the head of pediatrics. She proceeded to express her gratitude to the contributors who had made this sculpture possible, and to the artist who gave his time and talent to the project.

After what seemed like an impossibly long list of speakers, the sculpture was finally unveiled, and the crowd swarmed over the large piece. It was quite impressive, clearly the centerpiece of the renovated lobby. The piece featured four children in different poses and different expressions.

With Wilson's encouragement, House limped toward the piece to inspect it closer. The detail of the children was impressive, right down to their facial expressions. The artist must have been a student of human anatomy, because each child was perfectly proportioned, every detail exact and precise. House reached out to touch the sculpture, the stone cool under his hand.

"It's granite." A gentle male voice startled House, causing him to pull away. "No, no, please. I want people to touch my work. You appreciate it more that way."

"I was done looking anyway." House responded, studying the man who had snuck up on him. "So, you're the artist, huh? Odd that they didn't mention you by name."

The young man shrugged indifferently. "Pieces like this I do for the common good. It feels kind of self-serving to put my name on it. Besides, I like observing other peoples' reactions. You wouldn't believe what I hear when people don't realize the artist is right behind them."

"I'll bet." House turned around to make his way to the bar. "Well, got to go. There's a bourbon with my name on it somewhere."

"All right, then." The young man stuck his hand out for House to shake. "It was nice to talk to you."

"Right." House reluctantly shook his hand and disappeared into the crowd. It was only then the young artist realized that he had never gotten the other man's opinion on his piece. Not that it mattered particularly, but it would be nice to know what the older, rather handsome man thought of his work.

"Excuse me." House turned around to see the artist behind him again. "I don't believe we were properly introduced." He stuck his hand out again. "Alexander Foster. Most people call me Alex."

House switched his cane to his left hand and grasped Alex's hand. The older man had a firm grip, he noted, with long fingers and a network of veins that snaked their way across the back of his hand. "Doctor Gregory House. Most people just call me House." He fixed Alex with a sharp look. "Why the hell are you following me?"

Alex shrugged and released House's hand. "It occurred to me that I never found out what you thought of the sculpture."

House threw Alex a skeptical look. "Thought other people's opinions didn't matter. Common good and all that."

Alex chuckled a little and ran his hand through his dark auburn hair. "I just said I didn't put my name on this piece. I never said I didn't want to hear what people think of it."

House took a long drink of his bourbon before answering. "I guess I'll go take another look at it."

The initial crowd had dispersed by now, leaving just a few people chatting idly around the piece. House took the time to carefully study the sculpture, his initial observation about the anatomical detail proved correct as he noted that each child was of a different race.

While House studied the art piece, Alex studied House. The man was physically fascinating, his facial expressions constantly changing as he smoothed an elegant hand over each part of the sculpture, occasionally nodding when he spotted something especially interesting.

Alex was especially curious about the limp, wondering what injury could cause House to rely on the cane for support. Despite the injury, he still seemed to carry an athletic build, and even though House cut a handsome figure in that tuxedo, Alex couldn't help but wonder what the man looked like under that.

He shook off the thought as House stepped back from the piece, leaning on his cane as he tilted his head to the side, still studying. Alex got the impression that House was a student of many subjects, and that just added to the fascination.

Finally House turned and limped back to Alex, and it was only then that he noticed the other man's brilliant blue eyes. They were a startling contrast to the rest of his face, which seemed like a rough-hewn sculpture of its own, outlined by the carefully controlled scruff that covered his jaw.

Alex held his breath, waiting for House's opinion. The other man studied him much as he had studied the sculpture, and Alex couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "So...?"

House tilted his head from side to side, clearly still processing. "Interesting. You've obviously studied human anatomy, and you've probably done a good deal of traveling. There's no way you could have gotten the detail as precise as you did otherwise."

Alex was impressed. House was remarkably astute. "So is that your way of saying you like it?"

"Sure." House shrugged. "But...this isn't like your usual work. You don't do children much."

"How did you know?" Alex gave House a puzzled look.

"Some of the proportions are just a little off. Most people probably wouldn't notice but..."

"But you did." Alex interrupted with a slight smile. "You're right. I don't sculpt children unless I'm commissioned to do so."

"Thought so." House nodded firmly. "You do men?"

Alex nearly choked on his wine. "Excuse me?!"

"As sculpture." House didn't miss a beat. "You sculpt men. What did you think I was talking about?"

Alex could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "The art. Of course." He took another quick sip of his wine. "Yes, I do. Men, that is."

House smirked as he took another sip of his bourbon. "Figured that. Why else would you follow me around like a lost puppy? Although...I think I know of someone who would be a better match for you..."

"Have you ever modeled, Doctor House?" The wheels were turning in Alex's head.

It was House's turn to choke on his drink. "Uh, _no._ Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a model."

"You should consider it." Alex pulled out his wallet and extracted a business card. "You've got a great face. I'd love to sculpt you."

House frowned as he scanned the card. "Does that line work on anyone?"

"Doctor House, I'm not hitting on you." Alex laughed. "I'm not offering to show you my etchings. You've just got a face that's made for sculpting, that's all."

The frown seemed to disappear from House's face, leaving a thoughtful expression in its wake. At least he was thinking about it. That was good. "I suppose I should make the rounds, schmooze a few contributors. They paid for the thing, after all." Alex stuck his hand out one more time to House. "I enjoyed talking to you. You're a very interesting man, Doctor House."

"Right." House shook the young man's hand and watched him disappear into the crowd. The entire exchange baffled him. Why the hell would Alex choose _him_ as a model or...whatever he was really after. There were other men here who were far better looking and probably much closer to his sexual orientation than House was.

A shadow suddenly appeared beside him in the form of Wilson. "Who was that?"

"That was the artist." House handed Wilson the man's business card. "He said he wants me to 'model' for him, whatever the hell that means."

"Huh. Interesting." Wilson looked over the card before handing it back to House.

"What's that supposed to mean?" House scowled as he took back the card and tucked it in his wallet.

"Nothing." Wilson's eyebrows shot up. "Just never thought of you as the modeling type, that's all."

House rolled his eyes and threw back the last of his bourbon. "Well, I think it's time for me to bail. Wouldn't want to wear out my welcome. Have fun."

"Uh, you're forgetting something." Wilson pulled out his keys and dangled them in front of him.

"Right." House sighed heavily. "Guess I'll go get another drink and see what kind of trouble I can manage to stir up."

Wilson watched his friend limp away, shaking his head as he did so. This night was turning out to be more interesting than either of them planned on. He just hoped House wouldn't make it _too _interesting.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the deal here. I don't own House. Never have, never will.**

# # #

Every so often over the next few days, House took the business card out of his wallet and looked it over. His curiosity was piqued, if nothing else, though he was still amused at the idea that this guy would want him as a model for anything.

When his case wrapped up that evening, House decided to pay the young sculptor a visit. He arrived at the address to discover a photography studio. After checking the business card twice, he pushed through the door, setting off the little bell that hung over it.

House wandered around the small office, taking in the photos that hung on the walls. There were the usual small children, families, and senior portraits, but there were also pieces that could only be described as pure art.

He recognized Alex's voice coming from a room just off to the side, and House limped over to investigate. A baby, no more than nine or ten months old, was seated on a small platform. Baby blocks that spelled out the child's name were arranged nearby, and Alex was behind the camera, attempting to tease a smile out the the baby by tickling its nose with a small stuffed animal.

He was rewarded with a wide, toothless grin, and the camera snapped once before the young man emerged from behind the camera to arrange the baby in another pose. "Okay, sweetie, one more shot." He turned to who House assumed was the mother. "She's such a doll. You're very blessed."

The mother was just as charmed as the baby was, and the baby waved her arms around happily as Alex took a couple more shots. "Okay, I think that's it. I'll give you some time to go over the proofs, and then we can put together a package."

Alex turned and left the studio, stopping suddenly when he saw House. "Well, hello." His face lit into a wide smile. "Can't say I was expecting you."

House suddenly felt uncomfortable. "You're busy. I can come back."

"No need." Alex answered casually. "I'm just about to close up shop for the night. Won't be but a minute."

Alex returned to the studio, barely able to contain his excitement. He had hoped that House would be curious enough to pay him a visit, but he certainly hadn't expected him to show up.

The man looked better than he had when Alex had first seen him, although he wasn't sure how that was possible. Seeing him now, leaning heavily on that cane, dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket just confirmed that Alex had been correct in inviting House to come model for him. Whether the man would actually do that was another story.

The baby's young mother chose several poses and put together a photo package, and the three of them returned to the office to complete the transaction. Alex sent them off with a handshake for the mother and an affectionate tweak to the baby's nose and locked the door behind them, turning his sign to 'Closed'.

He then focused his attention on the man that currently occupied his office. House was studying the photographs on the wall in much the same fashion he had studied the sculpture, and Alex found himself fascinated by the older man's seemingly insatiable curiosity.

"So." Alex's voice startled House out of his thoughts. "What brings you here?"

It was a simple, blunt question, and House admired the young man's forthrightness. He turned to face him, leaning on his cane while he studied Alex, who was leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. "Figured I'd see if that modeling offer was still good." House's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "If that's why you've really asked me here, that is."

Alex chuckled and pushed himself off the desk. "You could have wandered in here six months from now and that offer would still be good." He strode over to where House stood, clasping his hands behind him. "And yes, I only want you in a modeling capacity." House was an attractive man, but Alex got the idea that he didn't roll _that_ way.

That was fine with Alex. He had no problem finding companionship of his own, male or female, and he had no desire to make House uncomfortable.

House seemed to consider things, finally nodding firmly. "Might as well get started, then. What do I need to do?"

"First of all, take off your jacket and follow me." Alex told him, gesturing toward a room just off the front office. He led House into the room, flicking on the light, revealing an open space filled with a variety of works in progress made from stone, clay, and other media.

House took in the room, frowning slightly. "Kind of a lot going on in here."

Alex shrugged. "I kind of bounce around from one project to the other as the inspiration hits."

House smirked slightly. "So I'm just another project?"

"Hardly." Alex answered, a little too quickly. "I think you'll prove to be..._very _inspiring." He sat down on a stool at a table where he uncovered a large chunk of clay, then patted the stool next to him. "Sit. Please."

House was skeptical, but eased himself onto the stool anyway. He fiddled with his cane as he watched the young man fall deep into concentration, his hands working the clay into the rough shape of a human head.

He turned back to House, studying him intently, a slight frown on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all." Alex flashed House a quick smile. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason." House replied, shifting slightly. "Kind of new to this modeling stuff, you know."

Alex caught the shift out of the corner of his eye as he turned to study House's features. "Relax. You're doing just fine." He pressed his fingers against House's cheekbone, getting a feel for the contours, and he could feel House flinch slightly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's just...weird." House finished lamely.

Alex smiled ever so slightly. "You don't like to be touched. Or you're uncomfortable being touched."

House didn't answer, and Alex pulled back ever so slightly. "Still not hitting on you." He reminded House.

"Yeah, I think we've established that." House answered sharply. "Just do your thing. I'll deal."

"If you say so." Alex continued his work, occasionally taking House's head in his hands and moving it one way or another as he worked. House didn't want to admit it, but he found the young man's touch oddly soothing. He dismissed it, deciding that it was simply a product of having gone too long without some form of intimacy. Certainly it wasn't because of any attraction on House's part. He had never thought of men that way, and there was no reason to start now.

"Close your eyes." Alex instructed him, and he let his lids fall, intrigued by the feel of Alex's fingertips over his lids. "Gorgeous." The young man whispered. "Hold still."

House was turning out to be one hell of a model. Even Alex couldn't believe how well the session was going. The creative juices were flowing in a way they hadn't in ages, and Alex worked the clay furiously.

"Are we there yet?" House asked, a teasing tone creeping into his voice.

"Just about." Alex held House's chin in his hand, examining him. "You can open your eyes now."

House's eyes fluttered open, meeting Alex's pale green eyes with his own bright blue. He blinked slightly as they readjusted to the bright light of the room, coming to rest on the slab of clay that now bore some resemblance to House. "Impressive."

Alex smiled widely. "This is why I do sculpture. It's like...breathing life into an inanimate object. Wonderful stuff."

House chuckled slightly, admiring the young man's passion. "So the photography thing?"

Alex shrugged. "Baby pictures and senior portraits pay the bills so that I can do what I love in my free time." He rose from the stool and stretched, the hem of his t-shirt rising slightly to reveal a bit of well-toned stomach. House wasn't sure why he noticed that, of all things. "You hungry?"

House's stomach seemed to rumble in reply, and Alex let out a short laugh. "Guess that answers that question." He teased House. "There's a Thai place not too far from here. I wouldn't mind buying you dinner. You know, as a thank you thing."

House shrugged and pushed himself off the stool, and Alex admired the way the muscle of his arms flexed as he leaned on his cane. "I wouldn't mind letting you buy. Seems like the least I could do."

Alex shook his head as he covered the work in progress and cleaned up the area. "Let me get cleaned up. I'll be right out."

House nodded and made his way back out to the office, finding his jacket and tugging it on as he analyzed the session. It hadn't been nearly as awful as he had feared. Honestly, it had been almost enjoyable. Alex seemed to go out of his way to make sure House was reasonably comfortable, and House was actually looking forward to dinner with the young man.

"Ready?" Alex's gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and House turned to see him rolling up the sleeves on a dark blue button down shirt over faded jeans.

House glanced down at his own combination of vintage-style t-shirt and jeans. For some odd reason he felt distinctly underdressed.

Alex seemed to notice House's discomfort. "You're fine. I just didn't want to wear my working clothes out. Getting messy while I work is one thing, but..." He caught House's somewhat unnerved expression. "Anyway, no matter. Shall we?"

Alex unlocked the studio and waited for House to exit before locking it up again, falling into step with House as they made their way to the restaurant. Alex ate here frequently, since it was close to work, and it was nice to have company this time around.

They settled into a booth and soon placed their food order. A somewhat awkward silence fell over them now that they were away from the intimate setting of the studio, and neither one of them seemed to know how to break it.

Alex decided to take a crack at it. "So...I know you're a doctor. Do you specialize?"

House nodded, spreading his fingers and touching the tips together as he answered. "Nephrology and infectious disease. Right now I'm heading up diagnostics."

"Really." Alex was definitely interested now. "What do you do there?"

House frowned slightly. "You sure ask a lot of damn questions."

"Sorry. I'm just...naturally curious." Alex stared across the table at House. "I suppose you are, too."

"How do you figure?"

Alex shrugged in response. "It explains why you showed up at the studio, and why you're here now."

House had to concede the point, and he visibly relaxed. "Guess that's how I got into diagnostics, too. I get all the weird cases no one else can solve. Pretty good gig, really." He leaned back in his seat. "So what about you?"

Alex smiled a little. House _was _a curious kind of guy, and Alex had to wonder how deep that curiosity ran. "I've always been artistic, and sculpture's my first love, like I said. It's hard to make a living doing just that, though. That's why I opened up the photography studio. I make good enough money doing that to pursue my other projects."

House tilted his head with a slight frown. "You must have been paid pretty well for that behemoth that's taking over Pediatrics."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but...that's rare. And most of what I got paid went to materials anyway." He took a long drink from his tea cup. "It's the kind of thing you do for the love of it, not for the money."

"So you don't love photography?"

"Not nearly as much as I love sculpture."

House frowned again. "I saw some of your other photos in the office. You're damn good."

"Thank you." Alex smiled politely. "Most of those are from a photo shoot I did for a girlfriend's birthday a couple of years ago."

"Girlfriend?" House immediately kicked himself for his prior assumption.

Alex snorted. "Yes, girlfriend. We were together for almost six years."

"So you're..." House didn't want to make any more foolish assumptions.

"Both." Alex answered for him. "She kind of got uncomfortable with that idea. Kind of like you are right now."

"Huh." House murmured as he drained his tea cup. "Interesting."

"Not really." Alex replied. "Not nearly as interesting as you're imagining. I'm kind of flying solo these days. You?"

House looked a little startled, but he recovered quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation." Alex found himself backpedaling a little. He was interested in House, but it was becoming obvious that the interest wasn't necessarily mutual.

"Hmm." House seemed to mull over Alex's comment. Finally he shrugged. "No, no one in my life right now. Not looking, either."

"I wasn't...never mind." Alex could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Fortunately, the food arrived, and both men fell into silence as they tucked into their meals.

After Alex paid, the two men left the restaurant for the short walk back to the studio. They paused just outside, an uncomfortable silence passing between them. Alex let out a long sigh. "Look, about dinner..."

"Forget it." House answered sharply, tapping his cane on the sidewalk and looking everywhere but at the young man. "It's fine."

Alex nodded, daring to move a little closer to House. "We got off to a pretty good start. Maybe we could work together again. Seems like we make one hell of a team."

House's mouth twitched in something like a smile. "It wasn't the worst experience of my life. I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Good." Alex smiled warmly, tempted to give the tall, striking man a hug. Somehow he knew that would kill whatever was happening between them, and he decided to extend his hand instead. "You've still got my card, right? Give me a call when you're free, and we'll set something up."

"Okay." House reluctantly shook Alex's hand, not sure why he was agreeing to this again. "See you around."

"Good night." Alex watched as the older man fired up his motorcycle and flew off into the night. Something had happened between them tonight. Whether it was the beginning of a working relationship or something else remained to be seen. All Alex knew was that he was eager to work with House again, no matter when that happened.

# # #

**Back to you, readers. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all know the deal. I still don't own the guy with the cane. I just like playing with him.**

# # #

Alex was working on one of his smaller pieces after he closed one night, the sounds of Aerosmith crashing around him. He'd been working on this one for the last couple of weeks, and the more he worked it, the less satisfied he was with it.

He sighed in frustration and set it aside, hitting the remote to turn up his music louder. For some reason the louder his music, the better he was able to concentrate. After his busy week, all he wanted to do was dive into his sculpture and lose himself in his one true passion.

His thoughts kept drifting back to House as he continued to work. Alex hadn't heard from him since that first session, and he was vaguely disappointed. The piece he had started as a result of that session had really started to come together, but he hadn't touched it since then. He was tempted to trash the thing and start from scratch, but some other force kept him from doing so.

It was during a brief pause between songs that he heard someone banging on his door. He turned down the music and made his way out to the office to answer. He wondered who the hell would be showing up here after hours, not daring to hope it was who he wanted it to be.

"I'm closed." Alex hollered before he even made it to the door. Considering the neighborhood, it made sense not to open the door unless he was sure of who his visitor was.

"Guess I'll just go home, then." A vaguely familiar voice hollered back.

Alex grinned and quickly made his way to the door, flinging it open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

House shrugged and leaned on his cane. "I tried calling, but I kept getting your voice mail. Figured I'd stop by."

Alex arched an eyebrow as he dug his phone out of his pocket. It flashed at him, showing three missed calls. Interesting..._very _interesting. Most people would have left one message and called it good. House had called three times, and now he was here. Either House had gotten over his initial discomfort or he was even more curious than Alex had given him credit for.

Alex stepped aside to let House in, and the older man strode past, leaving behind just a trace of distinctly masculine scent. He found that even more interesting than the fact that the man had shown up at all.

He quickly followed House into his studio to find him poring over his CD collection. "Aerosmith not your thing?"

"They're okay, I guess." House shrugged as he picked a Led Zeppelin CD out of the rack. "Not so crazy about the newer stuff. Where's your CD player?"

Alex gestured to a small shelf affixed to the wall, and House immediately started pushing buttons to remove one CD and replace it with the other. Soon the room was filled with heavy guitar sounds, and a slow smile spread across his rough face. "That's better."

"Glad you approve." Alex rolled his eyes and returned to his piece.

House tilted his head and leaned on his cane, watching as Alex fell into intense concentration over the small piece, bobbing his head in rhythm to the music.

Alex could feel the other man's eyes on him, and he lifted his cool green eyes to meet House's. "You're staring."

House blinked and looked away, thumping his cane on the floor. "Sorry."

A ghost of a smile crossed Alex's face as he nodded toward the stool. "Have a seat. I don't bite...usually."

House twisted his mouth before finally limping over to the stool and easing himself onto it. Alex went back to work, hunching over his piece, his eyes narrowing as he chipped away at the stone, creating form and shape where none had existed.

It was a fascinating process, and House couldn't help but watch as the piece came together. Alex caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he noticed that House was leaning forward, observing with great interest.

"You're staring again." Alex teased him.

"I'm observing the process." House replied. "It's all very scientific."

"Right." Alex chuckled softly as he straightened up, tilting his head from side to side to stretch out his neck. "Whew. Think I need a beer. You want one?"

"Sure."

Alex rose from his stool and made his way to the mini-fridge he kept in his studio, taking the stone piece with him as he did so. He was tall, though still a couple of inches shorter than House, and his slender figure was surprisingly muscular as he lofted the stone piece and gently set it on a table on the other side of the room.

Not that House found any of this attractive. It was simply an observation on his part. The young man turned around as he returned with the beers, catching House studying him once again.

"I suppose now you're scientifically observing my beer fetching?" Alex cracked, a small smile gracing his smooth features. House glanced away without answering, taking the beer Alex offered with a mumbled "Thanks."

Alex set down his beer and crossed the room to find the clay piece, bringing it back to the work table before unwrapping the damp towels that kept it from drying out. He took a long drink of his beer, then started working the clay.

House wasn't quite sure what to do. "Don't you need me to strike a pose or something?"

Alex threw him an amused look. "You can if you want, but it's not really necessary. Just having you here is all I need."

House gave him a questioning look, and Alex quickly added, "For this piece. I could work from memory, but...having you here in person is much better."

"You could take a picture." House snarked in response. "Maybe you could finish it quicker that way."

"Mmm...it's not the same." Alex moved to study the contours of House's face, his soft green eyes seeming to bore right through House. "I prefer having the subject right in front of me. You see..." He lightly touched House's cheek, gently moving his fingers down his face in a feather-soft stroke. "...sculpture is a very...tactile art." He took House's chin in his hand, lightly running his thumb along the rough, short beard. "You can't capture _this_ sort of texture in a photograph."

He let his fingertips drift along House's jaw, and he heard the older man swallow hard as Alex pulled away. Alex calmly returned to his piece, adding the new detail, the sensation lingering in his mind.

House took a long drink of his beer, feeling distinctly unsettled by Alex's touch. He had a hard enough time with the idea that a woman might find him attractive. The idea that a man might be into him was more than he could wrap his brain around. "So...how does this work?"

Alex gave him a questioning look. "How does what work?"

House waved his bottle around. "This thing where you're into men and women."

Alex let out a short laugh. "You say that like I'm some odd species."

"You are." House shrugged.

"There's more of us than you think." Alex waggled his brows at House. "We're _everywhere_."

House rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting."

Alex let a small smile take over his face as he picked up a small knife and started carving into the clay. "Wasn't aware that I was." He paused thoughtfully. "Which part of this is bothering you? The fact that I'm attracted to both genders or the fact that I find _you _attractive?"

House's eyes went a little wide, and he blinked rapidly, fiddling with his beer bottle and looking everywhere but at Alex. Alex merely nodded. "Maybe it's both ideas you're having trouble with. And yet..." He frowned ever so slightly. "...you called me this time. I find that rather interesting."

House looked vaguely uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what had made him call the young artist, except that it was Friday night and he didn't have much else going on. Besides, he found Alex rather interesting himself. He acted straight, though he clearly wasn't, and he was a creative kind of guy on top of that. On some level, he supposed Alex was something of a kindred spirit, if House believed in that sort of thing.

He glanced up to see Alex looking at him, that same small smile gracing his fine features. "Feel free to jump in with a theory of your own."

House drained the last of his beer and set the bottle on the work table with a loud thump. "I don't...you know, swing that way."

Alex merely arched an eyebrow as he took House's bottle and rose to toss it in the trash can next to the mini-fridge. He returned with another beer for himself and House, setting it on the table where House had set the empty bottle. House met Alex with a glare. "You're not going to get me drunk and convince me otherwise, you know."

"Not my style." Alex responded, taking a drink of his fresh beer. "It's no fun if the other person is an inactive participant."

"Thereby suggesting that I might become an _active_ participant at some point." House's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Don't know." Alex shrugged, picking up his knife again and returning to his work. "That's your call." In the back of his mind, he hoped House would eventually make that choice, but he had no interest in browbeating him into that decision.

"And if I don't?" House challenged him.

"Then you don't." Alex answered almost absentmindedly. "I'd still ask you to model for me, though. You've got a lot of body parts that I'd like to sculpt yet."

They fell silent as Alex worked, the music finally coming to an end. House cleared his throat and rose from the stool. "I'll just...pick something else, if that's okay with you."

"Go for it." Alex gestured in the general direction of the CD rack. "There's quite a bit to choose from."

Alex glanced up as he watched House limp over to the CD rack. The fact that House didn't seem to know his own attractiveness just made him more appealing to Alex. He wished he had a camera at the ready as he watched House casually lean on his cane, one hip jutting out and one hand in his jeans pocket. Alex supposed his mind's eye would have to do for now.

He finished the piece and straightened up just as House returned from the CD player. "There, done."

House leaned in, studying the piece from all angles, much as he had done with the sculpture at the hospital. The detail was astounding, although House didn't know why he was surprised. Finally he stepped back, shaking his head as he leaned on his cane. "You sure you didn't...enhance parts of that?"

"Nope." Alex broke into a wide smile. "That's all you. Told you you'd make a great model."

House nodded, impressed, then tilted his head in thought. "Now, what were these other 'body parts' you were making a crack about?"

Alex blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought House had heard that part. He held out his hand, gesturing for House to do the same. House gave him a skeptical look. "I don't hold hands on the first date."

"Technically, this would be our second date." Alex responded. "And I'm trying to make a point. Now then." He repeated the hand gesture, and House slowly extended his hand to meet Alex's.

Alex took House's hand, tracing along the back of it with one finger, taking each finger individually between his thumb and forefinger. House stiffened slightly, but didn't pull away.

Alex then proceeded to turn over House's hand, brushing his fingers along the palm, and he thought he heard House's breath catch in his throat. He continued on as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "Your hands have this wonderful...character. They're almost works of art on their own." He smiled softly. "They should be immortalized."

"Kind of dramatic, don't you think?" House grumbled. "They're just hands. Old hands, at that."

"Old_er_, perhaps, but not old." Alex answered, his thumb tracing the curve where House's palm met his wrist. "Just means you've lived a little, that's all."

House didn't know what to think now. He was one who usually shied away from touch, but he found Alex's cool fingers against the warmth of his own skin oddly soothing, almost seductive.

Alex released his hand, lightly dragging his thumb along House's palm as he did so. House did react to that with a sudden sharp gasp, and Alex raised his eyebrows. "I seem to have crossed a line. Sorry." He drained the last of his beer and rose from his work table. "I'm not trying to hold you hostage here. You're free to go, you know...whenever."

House couldn't honestly say that he wanted to leave. That was puzzling. "It's cool. I don't mind."

"Good." Alex disposed of his bottle and dug another chunk of clay out of his storage bin. He returned and threw the clay on the table with a loud smack. "I do enjoy your company. It's a nice change of pace to have a model I can carry on a conversation with."

"You're not so bad yourself." House replied as he finished off his own beer. "Except for that whole hand holding business. Kind of creepy, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I don't mind." Alex smiled a little as he worked the clay, pounding it over and over against the table. "If you don't tell me where the line is, I won't know if I've crossed it." He glanced over at House. "Personally, my lines have always been a little blurry."

"So you were serious." House frowned slightly. "Huh."

"About what?"

"About the whole bi thing."

"First the pose, then I'll answer that." Alex gestured House to lean his elbows on the table, guiding his fingers into a tented position. He looked up to see House practically staring him down, an intense expression in his bright blue eyes.

He took a deep breath and sat back, working the clay into a rough shape. House's eyes were unsettling and breathtaking at the same time, and Alex found his concentration lapsing.

Just about then, the music ended, and Alex picked up the remote to shut off the CD player. Silence seemed like a good idea right about then. "So you're still curious about the whole 'bi thing', as you put it."

"Well, yeah." House answered, watching Alex intently. "I mean, it must make date night kind of challenging."

Alex chuckled slightly. "First of all, that old joke about it doubling your chances at a date? It's just that, a total joke. I can't remember the last decent date I had, male or female. Kind of said to hell with it for a while."

"And how's that working for you?"

"It was okay until you came along." The words fell out before Alex could stop them. He hadn't quite intended it that way. "Sorry. Strike that comment from the record."

"Done." House replied firmly. "So...you going to answer the question or not?"

Alex sat up with a sigh. "I've always considered my sexuality to be a very fluid thing. I can't remember a time when I didn't find both genders attractive. It's just part of the wiring, I guess." He arched an eyebrow at House. "You sure ask a lot of questions for a straight guy."

"I'm curious." House shrugged. "That's part of _my_ wiring."

"Nice." Alex laughed.

Alex continued working while House continued posing and occasionally mocking him. He didn't mind, oddly enough, because there didn't seem to be any malicious intent behind it.

Finally, the piece was complete, and Alex stretched out his hands while House rose with a wince, pulling a pill bottle out of his pocket and popping two into his mouth. Alex regarded him with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just sat too long." House paced around the small studio.

"You should have said something." Alex stopped just short of scolding him.

"I said it was fine." House snapped, rubbing at his aching thigh. "Besides, you were on a roll. Didn't want to throw off your groove."

Alex rose from his stool and started cleaning up the studio. House leaned on his cane and watched the young man's smooth, graceful movements, feeling his years more than he usually did. He thumped his cane on the floor, glancing around the room.

Alex turned at the sound, noting House's sudden fit of discomfort. "Hey, I won't be long here. You want to grab a pizza or something?"

House shook his head. "Think I'll pass."

Alex was a little disappointed, but nodded in understanding. "I'll see you out."

House limped out of the studio, picking up his jacket along the way, leaving a trail of leather and some other scent behind him. It was a powerful combination, but right now it didn't do Alex a damn bit of good.

He lightly patted House between his shoulder blades, making the older man nearly jump out of his skin. In response to House's sharp look, he quickly told him, "Thanks for stopping by. It was fun."

He let his hand linger just a bit longer before House nodded and opened the door. "Thanks for the beer."

Alex leaned against the doorframe as House started out the door. "Don't be a stranger. We've got a few more body parts to work through yet."

House glared at him, but there was a softness behind it this time. The glare dissolved into a slight smile as he shook his head and left.

Alex locked the door behind House, chuckling to himself. House's curiosity was piqued, he knew that much. How far that curiosity would go, Alex could only guess...and hope, just a little.

# # #

**You know what to do here. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with my usual disclaimers and what not. I don't own House, just the other folks.**

# # #

It was another Saturday night, and Alex found himself back in his studio, taking out the night's frustrations on an innocent piece of clay. He'd gone out that night on a date set up by his friend Karen. The girl was lovely, smart, and a great conversationalist...until her third glass of wine. Things had gone downhill from there, and Alex was looking for any excuse to escape the situation, plotting revenge against his dear friend the entire time.

After pouring the young woman into a cab and sending her on her way, Alex escaped to his studio, changing into the jeans and old t-shirt he kept stashed there before turning on some music and getting down to work. The Barenaked Ladies CD was a particular favorite of his, and he soon found himself humming along, relaxing as he played around with the clay.

A knock at his door jolted him out of his thoughts, and he slid off the stool to answer. He scowled when he saw Karen there. "You." He wagged a finger at his friend. "You are no longer allowed to set me up on _anything_."

"That bad?" Karen looked genuinely surprised.

"It was all good until she started drinking." Alex explained. "By that third glass of wine, she was telling me _way_ more than I wanted to know."

"I'm sorry." Karen took a seat on the other stool near the work table. "She seems like a real sweetie at work. I thought for sure you two would click."

"No big deal, I guess." Alex shrugged. "What brings you out this way?"

"I had a disaster date of my own." Karen laughed. "We ended up out this way, so I thought I'd stop by." She gestured to the easel that was set up in the corner. "Mind if I do a little of my own work?"

"Be my guest." Since Karen didn't have a work space of her own, Alex had offered to share this space whenever she needed it. It worked out well for them, and they soon fell into their routine of casual chat about their lives and their art.

Karen noticed a clay bust and a sculpture of a pair of hands on one of the tables as she started to set up. "These are new." She noted. "Who was your model?"

"Some guy I met at Princeton-Plainsboro a few weeks ago." Alex answered. "You remember when I did that big sculpture for their pediatrics lobby?"

"Sure." Karen replied. "It was all you talked about for months."

"Right." Alex grinned before continuing. "So anyway...I met one of the doctors, and we got to talking. Gave him my card and told him he should come model for me."

Karen sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you still try to use that line."

"It was no line. Not this time." Alex asserted. "The guy's unbelievable. Way more than a pretty face."

"I see that." Karen gestured toward the hands.

"Yeah." Alex smiled softly at the hands piece. "He has beautiful hands. Not to mention a few other beautiful body parts."

"If you're so interested in him, why did you agree to go out with Carrie?"

Alex sighed softly. "He's straight, I think."

"You think?" Karen arched an eyebrow. "Are your instincts failing you?"

"He's a tough one to read." Alex told her. "I think that..._he_ thinks he's straight." He shook his head and continued molding his clay, creating nothing in particular. "But you know my philosophy on that."

Karen started to answer, but was interrupted by a nearly earth-shattering pounding on the door. "Are you expecting company?"

"No." Alex frowned as he slid off his stool to answer. The pounding continued unabated, and Alex thought his visitor might end up breaking down the thing. "Hold on! Jesus Christ."

"Close." His visitor slurred when Alex threw open the door.

"Doctor House." Alex's eyes went wide at House's condition. Not only was the man clearly inebriated, but he looked like he'd been knocked around pretty hard, too. His lip and a spot above his eye were cut open, and he had the beginnings of a black eye. "What the hell happened?"

"Had a little disagreement with someone down at the bar." House swayed as he leaned on his cane. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose." Alex stepped aside to let him in, then guided him toward the love seat in his office. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

He returned to his studio and found his first aid kit. Karen turned when she heard him digging around. "Everything okay?"

"I think so." Alex answered. "My doctor model just showed up. Looks like he got the crap knocked out of him."

"The crap's still intact." House's booming baritone filled the room as he limped in. He pointed at Karen with his cane. "Who's the chick?"

"That would be my friend Karen." Alex explained. "Karen, this is Doctor House. Sorry you're not meeting under better circumstances."

House nodded in greeting, fixing Karen with a curious look. "You know your friend here is into guys, right? Not saying you don't have a chance, but..."

"Sit." Alex glared at House as he guided him to the stool near his work table. He turned to Karen, who was biting her lip, trying not to laugh at House. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Karen started cleaning up her paints. "I was just about to take off anyway. Take good care of your model, there."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex waved her away. "See you around."

The door closed behind her, and Alex started fishing around in his first aid kit. House regarded it with a critical eye. "I can take care of this myself. I am a doctor, you know."

"A drunk and injured one." Alex pointed out as he started cleaning up House's cuts. "You're liable to poke your own eye out trying to fix yourself up. Now hold still."

House's scrunched up face reminded Alex of a little kid getting his face washed against his will. It would have been cute if it weren't for the overwhelming odor of alcohol that emanated from him. He shoved the thought aside and started dabbing antibiotic ointment on House's cuts.

Once that process started, House's face smoothed out and he looked significantly calmer. "Are you okay?" Alex asked gently.

"Mm-hm." House closed his eyes and let Alex finish. His touch was oddly calming, and House was suddenly feeling a lot less awkward about stumbling onto the young man's doorstep. Or studio step. Whatever.

He heard something land on the floor with a loud _crack_, and he opened his eyes to see Alex picking up an ice pack. Alex handed it to him with a serious expression. "Here you go. You've got the start of a nice shiner going there. No sense in making it worse."

House accepted the ice pack with a slight nod and placed it over his eye, feeling a little dizzy now that the alcohol and the adrenaline were starting to wear off a little. Alex tilted his head in concern. "You want something to drink?"

House snorted. "Think I've had enough."

"Nothing alcoholic." Alex laughed slightly. Even in his current condition, House managed to retain some semblance of wit. "Here."

House took the Coke that Alex offered, cracking it open with a slight wince. He didn't remember throwing a punch, but his hand hurt all the same.

Alex opened his own Coke and started to halfheartedly work the clay as he hummed along with the CD. He didn't get very far before deciding to give it up for the night. He wasn't getting far with it anyway, and House seemed to need more than just a patch-up job tonight.

He rose from his stool and tossed the clay back into the storage bin before returning to House, who was staring at the floor, the ice pack still pressed to his eye. Alex gently took the ice pack from House's hand and lifted his chin to look him over.

"I think you're going to live." Alex decided, lightly stroking along House's jaw with his thumb. House tensed slightly, but didn't pull away. If anything, he seemed to lean into Alex's touch, as if he wanted more, but didn't want to say that he wanted more. "Hey, look at me."

House slowly lifted his eyes as Alex moved in closer, leaning over him, studying him with an almost sympathetic expression. "You want contact. You just have a hell of a time asking for it."

House scowled and narrowed his eyes. "I"m not into guys."

"Didn't say you were." Alex calmly countered. "Contact, touch...they're not just sexual. They're basic human _needs_. And you, Doc...I don't think you've gotten nearly enough of that in your life."

House snorted and shook his head. "And I suppose you're going to be the one to give it to me."

"If you want." Alex was moving in closer, and House didn't have the presence of mind to stop him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to stop him. The young man gently placed his arms around House and lightly rubbed him between the shoulder blades.

House let out a ragged sigh, all the events of the day and night crashing down on him. He set his forehead on the young man's shoulder, letting his warmth and scent envelop him, feeling oddly comforted, and trying not to think too hard about what it all meant.

He barely flinched when Alex placed a soft kiss on top of his head and pulled him in a little closer. It was more comforting than sexual, and he wondered if perhaps this was what he had been missing for so long. Even so, House couldn't resist a snarky comment. "This doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

"That's fine." Alex laughed, relieved to see a little of House's humor returning. "I wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation. Just figured you needed something...more." He patted House's back before stepping back a little. "It's getting late. Can I give you a ride home?"

"Probably a good idea." House nodded, slowly rising from the stool. He was sore and hurting from his altercation, but he had means of handling that. Everything else would heal before too long, and things would return to normal.

Alex popped the CD out of the player and pocketed it for the drive to House's. "Ready?"

"Sure." House followed Alex out of the office as the young man shut off lights and locked the door behind them before letting them into his car.

House took a glance around the interior. "Nice ride, kid."

"It's my mom's." Alex explained as he popped in the CD. "My poor old beater's in the shop for a few days. I'm thinking it's about time to give it up and get a different car."

"If it still runs, why bother?" House was puzzled. "I've been driving the same car for fifteen years."

"No shit, really?" Alex was amazed. "Don't you get the urge for something different?"

"Sometimes." House answered. "That's when I got the motorcycle."

Alex laughed, enjoying the casual chat between them. Even a slightly inebriated House was better company than his date had been tonight.

They soon arrived at House's building, and Alex put the car in park to turn toward House. "Are you okay from here?"

House debated with himself. He was good and ready to crash, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to be alone. If Alex was willing to hang out with him for what remained of the night...the idea that he was even thinking about it surprised him. It wasn't as if were attracted to Alex, exactly. He just liked being around him, and even enjoyed the brief bit of contact they had shared.

Alex could see the wheels turning in House's mind. The older man was analyzing the hell out of this, even though there wasn't really much to analyze. "If you want me here..."

"I don't want to be alone." House suddenly blurted out. He had no clue where that had come from, and he hastily followed it with, "Right now. I don't want to be alone right now. Don't ask me why, because I don't know."

Alex reached out and placed a hand on House's shoulder. "You don't have to be alone."

House glanced at Alex's hand as if it had teeth and was getting ready to bite him. "I'm not looking for anything..."

"I know."

"Just so we're clear, you know." House was getting edgy.

Alex threw him a warm smile. "Yes, Doc. We're clear."

House nodded, opening the door and climbing out, stumbling slightly to the door. Alex wasn't far behind as he followed House into the apartment.

He noticed the baby grand that took up a good deal of the living room and the guitars that hung on the wall. It was an impressive display, and Alex made a note to ask House about them later.

House disappeared briefly, soon returning with a pair of sleep pants and tossing them to Alex. "They won't be a perfect fit, but probably close enough."

"Thanks." Alex was a bit surprised by House's generosity.

"No reason why you shouldn't be comfortable." House shrugged as he found the pillow and blanket in the closet and brought them back to the couch. "I think that's everything. See you in..." House frowned as he looked at his watch. "..._later_ in the morning."

Alex tossed the pillow on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself, allowing the memory of their brief contact to run through his mind. House had felt so solid and warm in his arms, and Alex had wanted nothing more than to keep holding him. Based on House's reaction, he'd been deprived of that contact for a long damned time. Too long, in Alex's mind.

He sighed to himself and turned over on his side, listening as House stumbled toward his own room. While House didn't seem like a touchy-feely sort of guy, Alex sure as hell wouldn't turn down another opportunity to hold him again. He just wished he knew if House somehow felt the same. Somehow Alex suspected he didn't.

# # #

**Now it's your turn. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back over here with another chapter. I don't own House, and special thanks to Gertrude2034 for some very helpful advice. Hope I put it to good use. :)**

# # #

House awakened after managing a few hours of broken sleep, starting a pot of coffee and limping out to the piano. Everything hurt this morning, even a few body parts that he didn't think had been involved in whatever had happened last night.

His memories were as fuzzy as his head, and House realized that he didn't quite remember how he had gotten home. However, he seemed to be alive and in one piece, so he wasn't terribly concerned.

He started playing, a quiet, contemplative piece, and he thought he heard something stir on his couch. The something moved into a sitting position, and House was suddenly confronted with a very disheveled Alex.

"Sorry." House muttered. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"No problem." Alex muttered in return, rubbing his eyes. "I can think of worse ways to wake up."

House nodded and jerked his head toward the kitchen. "There's coffee if you want it."

Alex pushed himself off the couch and found a mug, dumping in a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and pouring in coffee. "You have milk?"

"I wouldn't trust it if you found some." House answered. "And I take sugar in mine."

Alex sighed and found another mug, giving it the same treatment before taking a sip of his. Hot, strong, and sweet. He decided it was good without the milk, and he took both mugs out to the living room.

He handed one to House, and the older man took it with a nod of gratitude, taking a long drink and setting it on a coaster on top of the piano before starting his music again.

He continued playing before he realized that Alex was standing nearby, watching him. It was more than a little disconcerting. "Something you want?"

Alex shook his head. "Just wondering...what really happened to you last night?"

House paused and took another drink of his coffee. He didn't remember much of anything after leaving the hospital and arriving at the bar. "My patient died, I went to the bar and got shitfaced, and...apparently shot my mouth off." He shrugged indifferently. "Probably deserved what I got."

Alex frowned and tilted his head. "I doubt that. Whoever it was whooped on you pretty hard."

"It doesn't matter." House grumbled as he set down his coffee. "You don't have to hang around. I think I'll live."

Alex smiled ever so slightly. "You need a way to pick up whatever you drove?"

House sighed a little. He had forgotten about that. Now he remembered the bartender taking his keys just before shoving him out the door after the incident. Bits and pieces were starting to float back to him, and House sort of wished they had stayed stuck in his brain. "Yeah, I guess, seeing as it's in your neighborhood and all."

He drained his coffee mug and limped toward the bathroom. For whatever reason, Alex had decided to stick around, and House found himself stuck somewhere between gratitude and resentment. As the hot water washed over him, more bits and pieces of his night started to come back to him. He remembered debating heavily with himself over calling Wilson after he'd been kicked out of the bar before rejecting the notion.

That didn't explain why he had gone pounding on Alex's studio door. He wasn't even quite sure how he knew to go there. Alex could have just as easily slammed the door in his face, but instead, he had let him in. Not just that, but he had taken pretty damn good care of him, if he remembered correctly.

It was starting to come back to House now. House stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself before wiping off the mirror to get a good look at himself. His lip was swollen, with a couple of small cuts directly above it. His eye looked similar, with the added bonus of dark bruising surrounding it and more cuts above the eyebrow. Whoever he had managed to piss off must have been wearing a ring or two.

House gingerly touched the cuts, wincing slightly as he did so. He didn't remember them hurting so much when Alex had been attending to them. Of course, House had still been pretty heavily buzzed and not feeling much of anything except some lingering self-pity.

The kid seemed to know just what House needed in that moment, something more than a mere fix-it job. Instead of lecturing and judgment, Alex had offered care and concern, a soft place to land. Well, not exactly soft. Alex's shoulder had been pretty damned firm under House's forehead, his arms strong around him, his scent distinctly masculine and comforting at the same time.

House didn't know what to think about that. Perhaps Alex had been correct in his assessment. House was never one to readily accept physical affection, except in a sexual context. No, he didn't have issues.

He sighed heavily and got dressed, limping out of the bathroom and down the hall, where Alex was looking over his guitar display while sipping at his coffee. "Ready whenever you are."

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin at House's voice, turning to face him. He regarded House with an amused look. "You clean up pretty good."

House rolled his eyes as he shoved his feet into shoes and grabbed his jacket. Alex took the hint, taking his mug to the kitchen and finding his own shoes and jacket. "Mind if I stop by my place on the way? I could use a clean up job myself."

House shrugged. "I guess. Not like I've got anything to do today."

They climbed into the car, and Alex drove them to a historic looking building, pulling up in front. House's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Nice place."

"I'm kind of a sucker for old buildings." Alex answered. "This one was a single family home before it got divided into apartments, but the renovators retained a lot of the character. Wait until you see the inside."

House followed Alex into the building, secretly impressed by the ornate elegance of the entryway. Alex opened his mailbox and pulled out a few envelopes before leading them down the hall to his apartment.

He didn't know what to expect when he entered behind Alex. What unfolded before him took him by surprise. Alex immediately started opening curtains and turning on a light or two against the dull gray of the morning, and the space suddenly seemed brighter, more open. It still retained a distinctly masculine vibe similar to House's own place, and he silently gave it his approval.

"Take off your shoes, stay a while." Alex offered. "Remote's there on the end table. I'll be out in a few."

The young man padded into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before heading down the hall, and House could hear the shower start up. After flipping through Alex's cable line up and finding nothing interesting, House turned his attention to Alex's DVD collection. Again, he wasn't sure what he expected to find, and was pleased to find a wide variety of movies, running the gamut from mindless comedy to lesser known art-house films.

He chose 'Dazed and Confused' from the shelf and started pushing buttons on the DVD player. After a few missed attempts, House managed to hit the right combination to make the movie start playing.

He was soon so absorbed in the movie that he didn't hear Alex return to the living room. The young man's scent washed over him as he leaned on the back of the couch, startling House. "You plan on hanging around?"

House recovered long enough to push himself to a sitting position. "I was just...you know, killing time."

"No big deal." Alex answered as he moved toward the kitchen. "I'm in no hurry. You want something to eat?"

"Uh...sure?" House was growing increasingly suspicious of Alex's motives. "Don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble." Alex told him. "Thought you might want something a little more besides coffee."

After some thought, House had to concede the point. His stomach was starting to rebel against the one cup of coffee, and his head was starting to pound as the hangover officially kicked in. He was getting too old for this shit.

Soon the smells of French toast and bacon filled the room, and House paused the movie in order to investigate further. He eased himself onto a stool in front of the counter that divided the living room and kitchen, watching Alex as he worked.

It wasn't long before Alex noticed him, and the young man flashed him a quick smile. "You ready for more coffee?"

"Sure." House took a prescription bottle out of his pocket, popping the top and shaking out two. All his hurting body parts had apparently decided to gang up on him. Might as well nip them all in the bud now. He popped them in his mouth and washed them down with a swig of coffee that Alex presented.

Alex wrinkled his brow in concern. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine." House snapped, a little harsher than he'd intended. "I'm old, things hurt. End of story."

Alex shrugged and returned to tend the pans on the stove. "You don't seem old to me. How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" House responded cagily.

"Nope. Just curious." Alex answered firmly, fishing the bacon out and placing it on a paper towel to drain. "Age is nothing but a number to me."

"Easy for you to say." House grumbled. "You're just a damn kid."

"I'm twenty-six." Alex chuckled. "Hardly a 'damn kid'."

House nearly choked on his coffee. "I could be your dad."

"My dad's fifty-five." Alex regarded House with amusement. "I doubt you're that old."

"No, not quite that old." House muttered as he took a long drink of his coffee.

Alex chuckled slightly and set the plate of French toast and bacon on the counter between them, along with a bottle of syrup before finding plates and silverware. He passed one set to House, and the two of them loaded up their plates, falling into silence as they ate.

The French toast went down easily, the spicy cinnamon blending perfectly with the mellow flavor of the batter, and the bacon was crispy, salty perfection. House could feel himself revive a bit between the food, the coffee, and the meds. Finally, after his third plate, he shoved it away, blowing out a long, satisfied sigh. "That was...damn. Good."

Alex picked up the plate along with his own and took them to the sink. "Thanks. French toast seems to be one of the few things I can manage not to screw up."

"You don't cook?" House was a little puzzled.

"Not usually." Alex replied. "Seems like a lot of trouble to go to for one person." He returned to lean against the counter, looking directly into House's eyes. "Maybe if I had someone to practice on..."

House was unnerved by that statement. He had managed to forget that Alex was in any way attracted to him. "Is this part of some greater evil plot on your part?"

"Only if you want it to be." Alex answered casually.

"And if I don't?"

"Then..." Alex gestured expansively, backing away from the counter. "Maybe we become good friends. I have no problem with that, do you?"

"I guess not." House demurred. He wasn't used to someone who _wanted_ his company.

"Good." Alex smiled broadly, and House couldn't help returning it with a small smile of his own. The kid was good company, he had to admit that. And if he could help him improve his cooking skills by being a guinea pig...well, that didn't sound so bad. He was getting sort of burned out on take out anyway.

House returned to the living room to finish watching the movie while Alex cleaned up the kitchen, and Alex soon joined him, taking the opposite end of the couch. "Good movie?"

"Yeah." House answered. "Don't think I've seen it before."

"It's one of my favorites." Alex shifted so that his feet were tucked under him. "I guess it's kind of how I wish my high school years could have gone."

House snorted and shook his head. "They've kind of romanticized it. It's not exactly as I remember it."

"Yeah?" Alex shifted again so that he faced House. "How _do_ you remember it?"

House twisted his mouth and averted his eyes. He was pretty sure the kid didn't want to hear his version of things. "Let's just say it wasn't anything like the damn movie."

Alex almost immediately backed off. The kid was smarter than House had given him credit for. He almost felt bad for snapping at him.

They fell into silence again as they watched the rest of the movie, and House thought he heard snoring at the other end of the couch. Sure enough, the young man had fallen asleep.

House shut off the DVD player, leaning in to study Alex's face. It was softer somehow, more relaxed, if that was even possible. He wouldn't go so far as to call Alex handsome, but...he wasn't bad looking, from an objective point of view.

Ever curious, House tentatively reached out to touch the younger man's face. The skin was surprisingly soft and warm under his fingers, and he traced down to his jaw, feeling the roughness of his stubble scraping his fingertips. It was an odd juxtaposition, and House's curiosity was further piqued.

Alex stirred slightly, and House quickly started to pull his hand away. The young man opened his eyes, fixing House with a curious expression. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." House answered sharply.

"Liar." Alex grinned a little.

House looked everywhere but at Alex. This had gotten awkward in a hurry, and House had no idea what to do next. He felt the young man's fingers on his chin, the thumb lightly stroking him along his jaw as Alex gently leaned over to catch House's eyes. "Look...one thing doesn't have to lead to another, okay?"

"Isn't that kind of how this works?" House quietly asked. "I mean...I'm no expert but..." He shook his head, pulling away from Alex. "Forget it. I don't know what the hell I was doing."

Alex let him go, shrugging slightly. "You're naturally curious. Nothing wrong with that."

"There's curious and then there's..." House waved his hand around. "..._this_. I don't know what..._this_ is."

"Relax." Alex laughed softly. "You think you're the first straight guy to go down that road?"

House huffed in irritation and pushed himself off the couch. "I don't think you understand. I've never even..._thought_ of another guy that way."

"I _do_ get it, Doc." Alex rose, keeping his distance while House paced around the living room. "I've always been attracted to guys. I haven't always _acted_ on that attraction." He chuckled to himself. "I...actually don't have that much experience with guys."

House stopped his pacing and turned to look at Alex. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Alex closed the distance between himself and House. "Think about it. I'm young...had a long time girlfriend...do the math."

House considered this, then tilted his head questioningly. "So why now? Why _me_?"

A slow smile curved onto Alex's face. "The time's right and...I like you. And I don't just mean the way you look."

House frowned slightly. "I'm damn near twice your age."

"Age doesn't mean shit to me."

"It will, eventually." House's thoughts were crashing into each other. "God, why the hell are we even having this conversation? _I'm not gay_."

"I'm not, either." Alex held out his hand to House. "Just...interested. Curious. Kind of like you."

House felt as if he was frozen to the spot where he stood. He wasn't sure he wanted to walk away, even if he could. Finally he shook his head and reached for the hand that Alex extended, without really knowing why.

Alex's fingers felt warm and slightly rough as they wrapped around House's hand. The contact felt good, and House tried not to analyze the reasons behind it. Was he really so starved for affection that he would take it from whatever source offered it?

House didn't have a good answer for that question. Maybe it didn't matter. Alex liked him, even found him attractive. That hadn't happened to him in a long time. Maybe, just maybe...this was something worth exploring.

Before he could finish his internal debate, Alex was moving toward him, his scent wafting over him, one he couldn't quite place. His heart was pounding, his internal debate still raging as Alex closed the final distance between them, gently pressing his lips to House's.

House was caught completely off guard by the move, freezing momentarily before giving in, just a little. Just as he was starting to fully relax, Alex pulled away, lightly squeezing House's hand.

Now House was completely confused. "What the hell was that?"

Alex smiled and shrugged. "Baby steps, Doc. Baby steps."

The young man shoved his feet into shoes and grabbed his jacket, House scrambling to catch up with him. "What the hell do you mean, 'baby steps'?!"

Alex leaned on the roof of the car, staring across at House. "I mean...I don't want you to freak out. We go too far and...we won't even be able to be friends."

House shook his head and climbed into the car. "Your logic is irrefutable. By that I mean...it's bullshit."

Alex started the car before turning slightly to face House. "Look...I would rather leave you wanting a little more than have you regret going too far. Got it?"

"I guess." House was still skeptical of Alex's logic. He thought it was more likely that Alex was the one running scared in this scenario.

They rode in silence, soon arriving at Alex's studio. House climbed out, staying until Alex came around the end of the car.

"I'll just walk from here." House pointed down the street with his cane. "It's not far."

"Okay." Alex nodded, keeping a bit of distance between them. "Guess I'll see you around?"

House tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding in return. "Yeah, guess you will."

He started down the street, humming to himself, even as his internal debate picked up where it had left off. He'd kissed a boy and liked it. House's world had officially been turned on its ear.

Maybe Alex knew what he was doing after all, because House was suddenly surprised to find himself wanting more, much more. It seemed to raise more questions than answer any old ones, but...that didn't seem like such a bad thing. No, not at all.

# # #

**Back to you, readers. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again with all disclaimers intact. I don't own House or the Barenaked Ladies. Be pretty cool if I did, though.**

# # #

Alex entered his studio after House left, blowing out a long sigh of relief at the way the morning had ended. He hadn't expected House to react the way he did. If anything, he'd almost expected the man to punch his lights out for stepping over whatever line had been drawn between them.

House had kissed back. Interesting. Interesting and...fantastic. Alex would have only been to happy to keep things moving on to whatever natural conclusion that one kiss would lead to, but he suspected that House had his limits. He wasn't sure he was ready to find out what those limits were just yet.

He heard a twangy country sound coming from his studio, and he grinned as he entered. "Hi, Karen. You're here early."

She turned and smiled when she saw Alex, using the remote to turn down the music. "So are you. I wasn't expecting you until way later." She looked him up and down with an amused expression. "How's your model doctor this morning?"

"Fine." Alex dug out the clay he had abandoned the night before, slamming it over and over on his work table to make it workable again. "I fed him, we watched a movie, and...I kissed him."

"And...?"

"And...he kissed me back." Alex stared down at the lump of clay on the table. "I don't think he's as straight as he thinks he is."

"Kind of fits with your philosophy, right?" Karen shrugged and returned to her painting. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know." Alex started molding the clay into a rough shape. "I almost feel like I'm taking advantage of the guy."

Karen sighed a little. "How so?"

"Look, I know you think I'm being silly." Alex told her. "But...he was in such bad shape last night, and being all hungover and hurting this morning...I just didn't want to push it, I guess."

Karen smiled a little and took a drink of her coffee. "You like him. I mean...you _really _like him."

"Yeah, you could say that." Alex agreed. "Even if nothing ever comes out of...whatever, I guess that works, too."

"Mm-hm." Karen threw him a skeptical look. "Your words say one thing, your voice says another."

Alex snorted. "I'm not in love with him or anything."

"I didn't say you were." Karen countered, pausing briefly. "He _is_ a cutie, though. Who wouldn't develop a little crush on him?"

"I do _not_ have a crush on him." Alex snapped, working furiously at the clay. "That's kid stuff. And I'm not a damn kid."

"Oh, sweetie." Karen shook her head and returned to her work. "You're mature for your age, but...yes, in a lot of ways, you _are_ a 'damn kid'."

Alex grew dissatisfied with the way the sculpture was going and smacked down the clay in frustration. "That's what he said, too." He threw the lump of clay on the table over and over, developing an almost soothing rhythm. "What the hell is with people? I don't get why they make such a big deal over age. It's just a damn number."

"As much as you'd like to believe that...there is more to it." Karen stopped her painting and turned toward Alex. "There's such a difference in life experience between someone your age and someone his age. You've got to respect that."

Alex fell silent, still brooding. He knew Karen was making a good point, but he couldn't quite bring himself to accept that explanation.

A loud rap on the studio door interrupted his thoughts, and he huffed in irritation. "Don't people know how to fucking read? I've got the 'closed' sign up."

He hopped down from his stool and made his way out to the office as the rapping continued. Some of Alex's irritation dissipated, replaced by something else, when he realized who was at the door. "You again?" He teased House.

House shrugged with an unreadable expression. "Didn't feel like going home."

"Well, then, by all means..." Alex stepped aside to let House in. "You're more than welcome to hang out. Maybe we can work on something while you're here."

A jumble of emotions ran through Alex as he gestured for House to follow him into the studio. After that kiss earlier, he wasn't sure what House had in mind. Would he act as if it never happened? Would he try to pick up where they left off? Alex was fine with either scenario, but he knew which one he would prefer.

Still...Alex decided it would be better to let House set the pace. It would be far to easy to push him too far, and the whole thing would blow up in Alex's face. Alex already liked House far too much to allow that to happen.

Karen turned as they entered, a knowing smile crossing her face. "I'll just wrap it up, I think."

"No need." Alex told her, a little too quickly. "Not like anything's going to happen here." He heard the nervous chuckle escape his mouth as Karen gave him a quizzical look. "I mean...it's a working visit, you know."

"Right." Karen arched an eyebrow before returning to her painting, and Alex internally sighed in relief. With Karen acting as a buffer, things couldn't get too out of hand. It was a good thing. Besides, he enjoyed Karen's company. No need to kick her out just because there was a man in the room. Especially a rough, good looking older man with ridiculously blue eyes...yeah. Alex kind of hoped Karen would stay around for however long House did.

"Have a seat." Alex patted the stool near his work table, and House slowly eased himself down, fiddling with his cane. If Alex was reading him right, he seemed a little edgy. Suddenly Alex felt a lot better about his own tumultuous emotions.

The CD ended, and Alex rose from his stool. "Okay if I change this?" He called over his shoulder to Karen.

"Fine with me." She answered back. "It's your CD player."

Alex found the same Barenaked Ladies CD he'd been playing in the car and popped it in, and soon the soft sounds of acoustic guitar filled the room, followed by the beginning of the song. _Drove downtown in the rain...nine-thirty on a Tuesday night...just to check out the late night record shop..._

He stopped by the mini fridge on his way back to the work table, pulling out two Cokes for himself and House and a Diet Coke for Karen.

"Let me know when I need to leave, okay?" Karen teased Alex as she took the pop from his hand.

"Stop that." Alex glared at her. "Why do you think I want you to hang around?"

"I'm just saying...if you two need a little alone time..."

"We don't." Alex answered sharply.

Karen raised an eyebrow, nodding toward House. House once again wore an unreadable expression, although it seemed to have changed ever so slightly. "I think he heard you."

Alex groaned internally as he crossed the room and handed a Coke to House. House accepted it with a nod, and Alex couldn't tell what his reaction might have been to the conversation.

House tilted his head as he listened to the song. "You know, this is kind of a brilliant song."

"Yeah?" Alex sat down again, working the clay into some undefined shape.

"Sure." House answered. "'Lying in bed just like Brian Wilson did'? Very subtle reference to depression, don't you think?"

Alex smiled a little as he worked. "Yeah, they're kind of geniuses that way. That's part of why I like them so much."

They fell into silence, and Alex could feel House's eyes on him as he worked. One song ended, flowing easily into the next. _I am a farmer...I work in the fields all day...too mean to love her...but I know it was meant to be this way..._

House gave the CD player a baffled look. "Depression, celebrity obsession...don't these guys ever write a happy song?"

Alex laughed. "I can skip forward a few tracks if you want."

"Nah, that's alright." House took a drink of his Coke. "It's good music. Kind of different from what I listen to."

They fell into an easy silence, occasionally punctuated by casual conversation about the music, and Alex was only too happy to talk about anything other than that damned kiss. Fortunately, it seemed House felt the same way.

Alex heard Karen stretch loudly behind him, and he turned to see her cleaning up her paints. She passed by him on her way out, looping an arm around Alex's shoulders and dropping a little kiss on top of his head. "I've got to take off. Home chores won't do themselves, you know."

"Damn shame that they don't." Alex returned the hug by wrapping an arm around her waist. "Good to see you. Take care."

"Same to you." Karen nodded at House. "Nice seeing you again, Doctor House. Hope to see you around here a little more often."

House nodded in return, giving her a questioning look as she left. "She trying to play matchmaker or what?"

Alex could feel himself blush a little, and he hunched over the piece he was working on. "Always. Ever since Mikaela and I split up, she's tried to fix me up with anyone she thinks I might be remotely interested in."

"Mikaela being the girlfriend."

"Yes. The girlfriend." Alex glanced over at House's curious expression. "What brings you back here today, anyway?"

"I told you. Just didn't feel like going home." House sounded a little defensive. "So, how long since you and the girlfriend called it quits?"

"About a year." Alex answered. "You don't have any other friends?"

"I do." House replied sharply. "So what happened?"

"I asked her to marry me and she turned me down flat." Alex straightened up and wiped off his hands. "Told me she couldn't marry me knowing that I might leave her for a guy. I told her she was being stupid, but, you know..."

"You think you would have been faithful?" House seemed to be studying him again.

"Of course I would have." Alex was a little offended at the insinuation. "You think that just because I'm bi that I wouldn't be?"

"No." House responded slowly. "I think that you wouldn't be faithful because you're human."

"That's bullshit." Alex was astounded at House's cynical attitude. "I know plenty of couples who've been faithful to each other."

"Everybody lies." House shrugged and drained his Coke. "Friend of mine's been married and divorced three times, all because he can't seem to keep it in his pants. And he's a _nice_ guy."

Alex was a little confused. "What's your point?"

"I don't know." House shook his head and pushed himself off the stool to toss his empty can in the trash. "That...kiss thing? Probably a mistake."

Alex turned that over in his mind for a moment before asking, "On my part or yours? Because it didn't really feel like a mistake to me."

"You're the one who put the brakes on." House faced Alex with an uncertain expression.

"For good reason, I thought." Alex crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right. Because I can't handle some guy putting his lips all over me." House snorted derisively.

"Well, if you've never _had_ a guy's lips all over you..." Alex threw up his hands and picked up his knife again. "Forget it. Maybe you're right."

Alex could hear House thumping his cane on the floor, followed by a softly uttered curse word. The only sound in the room was the CD, now on it's final track. _If I had a million dollars...I would buy you a house...and if I had a million dollars...I'd buy you furniture for that house...maybe a nice Chesterfield or an ottoman..._

House's lips twitched in the barest threat of a smile as the song continued. _If I had a million dollars...I'd buy you a K-car...a nice Reliant automobile...and if I had a million dollars...I'd buy your love..._

"What the hell _is _this?" House finally blurted out, a small grin spreading across his face.

"You wanted a happy song...looks like you got it." Alex chuckled, glancing over at House, relieved that some of the tension had dissipated.

House sighed heavily as he crossed the room, plopping himself back on the stool and leaning on his cane. "Maybe you're right. It's probably good that things didn't go further...you know."

Alex shrugged slightly as he added detail to his sculpture. "Not like I didn't want them to." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "So what about you? What's your story?"

House frowned. "About what?"

"Relationships, that sort of thing."

House twisted his mouth and tapped his cane on the floor. "Lived with a woman for a few years. Then this thing happened..." He gestured to his leg. "...and things went downhill. She ended up leaving me."

"How long has that been?"

"Damn near ten years." House answered quietly, following it with a hollow laugh. "No wonder I...never mind."

Alex's heart nearly broke for the man. "You loved her."

"Yeah, I loved her." House nodded. "Not that it matters now. She got married a few years ago, moved to Short Hills. Happy, happy, happy."

"Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Alex lay down the knife, finally satisfied with his piece.

"Fair doesn't have a thing to do with it." House snorted again. "It's the way of the world."

"And it's a crock of shit." Alex told him firmly.

"That may be." House shrugged. "But there's no sense wasting my emotional energy on it."

"I'm not buying that." Alex wasn't ready to give up the argument just yet.

"Give yourself a few more years, let yourself get knocked around a little...get your heart broken a few more times. You'll see." House's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's just not worth it."

Alex was still unconvinced, but clearly House was in no mood to argue the point further. "You hungry?"

House lifted his eyes, a slightly amused expression crossing his features. "Are you a Jewish mother in disguise? Because I hate to burst your bubble, but food doesn't fix everything."

Alex laughed. "No, I just thought I'd extend a dinner invitation. The Thai place delivers."

House raised his eyebrows slightly. "You're not expecting something in return, are you?"

"Just your company." Alex responded casually.

"That I can do." House nodded firmly as Alex handed him the take out menu. Alex placed the order, and within half an hour, they were back to their casual, comfortable chat over containers of noodles and their drinks. House had decided against a beer, claiming he'd had enough the night before to last him for a while, so Alex had grabbed a beer for himself and another Coke for House.

House caught a look at the sculpture that was sitting on the work table. It was a male figure with its back to the viewer, leaning on what might have been a cane. "Call me egotistical, but I think you're obsessed with me."

"Hardly." Alex swallowed the bite in his mouth before explaining further. "You're just very...inspiring. You're good for my art."

House set down his container and examined the piece further. "Well, if you're not obsessed, you sure as hell aren't very objective. I don't look like that."

"Now who's not being objective?" Alex answered. "What's not right here?"

"The arms, for one." House pointed out. "Way out of proportion."

"Not when you're relaxed, sitting like you are right now." Alex explained. "But when you lean on the cane...yeah, you really look like that. Makes me kind of wonder what the rest of you looks like." He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. "Jesus. Sorry."

"Have another beer, kid." House scowled at him. "Seems to work like truth serum."

"Think I'd better _not_." Alex was thoroughly embarrassed. "I seem to be having enough trouble controlling my mouth."

"In more ways than one." House fixed him with a steely gaze.

Alex froze. "That was low."

"Wasn't meant as an insult." House shrugged. "Just the truth. Get used to it."

Alex was of half a mind to show House just how well he could control his mouth. Instead he set down his container and gently moved the clay piece to the kiln. This one he would leave unglazed to show the detail more clearly.

When he turned around, House was watching him with interest, his head slightly tilted. "Like what you see?"

House didn't answer that question. He simply shrugged and picked up his container. "Just comparing notes, I guess."

"How so?" Alex returned to the table, sliding back onto the stool and picking up his own container.

"I don't know." House mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. "I wasn't checking you out, if that's what you were wondering."

"Wouldn't bother me if you were." Alex replied with a slight laugh. He reached out for House's arm, wrapping his fingers around the bicep. House looked startled, then fixed him with a sharp glare. "Relax. I'm not trying anything funny. Just demonstrating. Now flex."

House did so, and Alex was somewhat surprised at the powerful movement under his hand. Each muscle was clearly defined, and Alex smoothed his hand over each one. "See...you're more heavily built than I am, so you put on muscle like nobody's business. Me, on the other hand..." He flexed his own arm, encouraging House to reach out and feel the thinner muscles. "I've always been a skinny guy. I have to bust my ass to put on any muscle at all. Did you ever play football?"

"Lacrosse." House looked baffled at Alex's question.

"They had that back then?" Alex regretted the words as soon as they flew out of his mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, I'm old. I get it." House's expression went dark as his hand ran down Alex's arm. "Feel free to quit reminding me."

"Done." The last thing Alex wanted was for their age difference to become a bigger issue than it already was. Apparently it was a major sore point for House.

House nodded, apparently accepting Alex's simple statement. "I'm guessing...you were a soccer boy."

"From the time I could kick a ball." Alex grinned. "Even got a college scholarship."

"No shit." House seemed impressed. "You still play?"

"No." Alex shook his head sadly. "Blew out my knee my sophomore year. Had to give up the scholarship, but it also allowed me to focus on my art, so...I guess it wasn't all bad." He tilted his head at House. "I'm guessing lacrosse is kind of out of the question for you."

"Yeah." House pulled back and rested his hands on his cane. "It already was by the time I started med school. No time for it." He looked pensive for a moment, then seemed to shake it off. "Oh well. Guess it's all ancient history now."

"You said it, I didn't." Alex reminded him, picking up his container and finishing the remains along with his beer before glancing at his watch. "Damn, the day kind of got away from me. I still have things to do at home."

"Right." House closed up his own container and found his jacket, pulling it on. "Guess I should head on, too."

"Give me a minute to clean up and I'll walk you out." Alex cleaned up his work table and checked the settings on his kiln before shutting off the lights and finding his own jacket. He followed House out of the studio and locked the door behind him as House climbed onto his bike and grabbed his helmet.

He held it in his hands, fiddling with the straps, his eyes downcast. "Thanks...you know, for everything."

"Sure." Alex shoved his hands in his pockets. The day had ended on a fairly pleasant note, and he wanted to keep it that way. "You know...I'm here most nights. If you want to stop by...it doesn't have to be just a working thing."

House glanced up, looking thoughtful. "I might just do that."

Alex moved a few steps forward, knowing that he was taking a risk. He bent over the bike, hand still in his pockets, and placed a chaste kiss on House's lips.

He felt House's hand creep up, his warm fingers curling around the back of his neck and pulling him down. The move caught him by surprise, and Alex found himself responding in kind, catching the handlebar for balance with one hand and resting the other against House's rough cheek.

Alex dared to push a little further, deepening the kiss, resisting the urge to let his tongue wander inside the man's mouth. What was unfolding right now felt like more than enough.

House broke it off first, pulling back and sliding his hand off Alex's neck. He wore an expression that seemed equal parts interest and something like amusement. "That was...different."

"That's one way to put it." Alex answered softly. From his end, it was beautiful, sexy, and tantalizing, and Alex wanted much, much more than just that one kiss. He lightly caressed House's cheek before pulling away and shoving his hands back in his pockets.

House glanced up at Alex, still fumbling with the straps on his helmet. "I didn't say it was bad. Just...different. Good different."

Alex slowly smiled down at House. "So I guess I'll be seeing you again."

"Probably." House slipped the helmet over his head and strapped it under his chin, giving Alex a brief nod before slamming down the visor and starting the bike.

Before Alex knew it, House was pulling away and flying down the street, weaving slightly as he found his balance and drove off into the darkness. Alex was still stunned, touching his fingers to his own lips as if to reassure himself that what had happened was real.

It was real, alright. As amazing as it was, however, Alex wasn't sure where things would go from here. Things seemed to be going the way he wanted them to go. He just wasn't entirely sure House would be along for the ride. Alex supposed that only time would tell. All he knew was that he wanted another shot at House's beautiful lips, and perhaps a bit more beyond that. Alex hoped that House's curiosity would continue to carry on to that point.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know how this goes. I don't own anything House-related. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.**

# # #

House sat in his office chair on Monday morning, tossing his gray and red ball up and down in the air while waiting for his team to come in. He had slept in fits and starts, thanks to injuries new and old and some very strange dreams. Eventually he had given up and started his day a few hours earlier than usual. At least here in his office, he was in neutral territory. Alex hadn't managed to invade this space yet.

What a weird fucking weekend. From the time his case ended Saturday night to peeling away from Alex's studio late on Sunday, nothing had gone according to plan. Actually, it was safe to say that his case hadn't gone according to plan, either. The child was on an upswing, and House was sure he and his team had nailed the diagnosis.

That was, until the child crashed and quickly deteriorated before their eyes. House could still hear the screaming of the monitors and the anguished questions of the child's parents. Small wonder he had found his way to that bar after wrapping up the paperwork end of things.

House was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his office door open. A loud, low whistle startled him back to reality as he dropped his ball.

Wilson picked up the ball and tossed it back to House. "You look terrible. What happened?"

House threw Wilson a dark look and resumed tossing his ball up and down. "Boxing. It's my new hobby. My sparring partner throws a mean right jab."

"Didn't know sparring matches took place at the bar." Wilson intoned mildly as he placed a file folder on House's desk.

House rolled his eyes and picked up the file, taking his glasses out of his shirt pocket and shoving them on his face. "It's a combination bar and boxing ring. Sort of a 'Fight Club' kind of thing."

"Brilliant. Let guys get drunk and pound on each other." House could feel Wilson's eyes studying him. "I'd hate to see the other guy."

House sat back in his chair and stared at Wilson over his glasses. He was busted and he knew it. "I'm fine."

Wilson shoved his hands into his lab coat and tilted his head at House. "You could have just called me, you know. You would have any other time."

House didn't feel like trying to explain himself to Wilson. He was having a hard enough time explaining things to himself. "Yeah...I thought about that, but then I figured you didn't want to hear me lecturing you at two in the morning. Oh, wait." House snapped his fingers. "That's the other way around, isn't it?"

Wilson looked pained before shaking his head. "Well, you're still alive, so it couldn't have been too bad. How _did_ you get home?"

"Jealous?" House snarked, not entirely sure he wanted to bring up Alex.

"No." Wilson huffed. "Just concerned."

House sighed heavily before answering. "I called a cab, just like any good responsible drunk would do."

Wilson looked skeptical, but didn't press further. "Good job. Looks like you _can _be taught."

"Right." House leaned back in his desk chair and perused the case file. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"Cuddy sent it up with me this morning." Wilson answered. "What, not up to your usual standards of freakishness?"

"It's _boring_." House tossed the file on the desk in disgust. "She can do better than that."

Wilson shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger, House."

"Maybe I will, and I'll dump your body at her office door, just to send a message back." House snapped.

Wilson's mouth quirked in amusement. "I've got appointments to attend to. See you for lunch?"

"Maybe, if this _gem_ of a case doesn't hold me up."

Wilson chuckled as he turned and left, leaving House alone with his thoughts again. House picked up the file folder he had carelessly tossed on his desk just moments before and started going through it again. While it didn't seem that interesting, maybe it would be just the thing to distract him for a few hours. It beat the hell out of the obsessive thought loop he seemed caught in over Alex.

Curiosity alone would easily explain that first kiss. House was having trouble explaining the second one to himself. Something about the darkness, the feel of Alex's soft lips on his, and the subtle scent that drifted from him triggered something in House. What exactly that something was, House wasn't sure. It was something House wouldn't mind experiencing again, should the opportunity arise.

He huffed irritably and pushed himself from his desk chair. From the sounds that were coming from the other side of the conference room door, the minions had arrived. Time to start harassing them with this somewhat lame case. Maybe it was just what they all needed to find their groove again.

He pushed through the door that separated the two rooms and tossed the file on the table. Taub lifted his head from the medical journal he was reading while Thirteen turned away from the coffeemaker. Both of them arched an eyebrow at House's condition, but neither one of them said anything.

House rolled his eyes at them. "Yes, I look like crap. My new cage fighting hobby isn't really working out for me. Think I'll move on to macrame." He nodded to Taub. "Make copies. We've got what Cuddy calls a case."

Taub picked up the file and left the room, and House plopped himself in the chair at the head of the table. Thirteen filled both their mugs and set one in front of House.

House threw her a baffled look. "I thought Cameron left."

Thirteen simply shrugged as she sat down. "You look like you could use the extra boost this morning. Rough weekend?"

"If you're looking for gossip fodder...you're not going to find it." House shot her a hard look as he took his first drink of coffee. Not bad for a first attempt. "Next time, less sugar and more coffee."

"Right." Thirteen nodded absentmindedly and resumed her work on the laptop.

The two sat in silence for a long moment until House finally broke it. "How did you know you liked playing for both teams?"

Thirteen lifted her head and blinked in surprise. "Now who's looking for gossip fodder?"

House was in no mood for games, for a change. He shifted in his chair and fixed Thirteen with a sharp glare. "I could find that out for myself without asking you. You going to answer the question or what?"

Thirteen closed the laptop and pushed it away, folding her hands on the table in front of her. A thoughtful expression crossed her feline features. "I don't know. It's just always been that way. Part of my wiring, I guess." She turned to look directly at House. "How did you know to choose one team over the other? And why are we having this conversation?"

"I don't know, and...I don't know. Oh, look. The Nose is back." House took a quick sip of his coffee as Taub entered the room bearing several copies of the case file. As they went over the file and started kicking around ideas, Thirteen's words started working at the back of House's mind. The brief conversation hadn't done a damn thing to resolve the questions that still rattled around in House's mind, but it did get him thinking again.

He pushed himself from the chair and limped over to the whiteboard, scribbling symptoms and possible causes in an attempt to take his mind off things. Foreman arrived during the differential, followed shortly by Chase, and the team fell into further discussion before House sent everyone their separate ways.

Soon he was alone again, sipping at his coffee as he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He considered paging the team, but figured that the patient's life wasn't in any danger. It wouldn't hurt to let the team do what they were being paid to do.

Hanson started singing out of the cell phone at House's hip, and he flipped it open to answer. A slow smile spread across his face as he listened. "Excellent, excellent." He murmured as he erased a few eliminated options and added new ones. "Keep me posted."

He snapped the phone closed and shoved it back into its holder. Things had actually gotten interesting. Maybe today would turn out better than he had hoped.

# # #

Wilson poked his head into House's office a short time later as House was finishing the paperwork end of the case. While House was somewhat disappointed that it had resolved itself so neatly, it was a welcome relief from the drama that had surrounded their previous case. The patient was on the mend, the team was scattered to other areas around the hospital, and now that House was done with the hated charting, he was free to take a leisurely lunch with Wilson.

"Got your page." Wilson told him. "That was fast."

"Told you it was a lame case." House answered as he rose from his desk and grabbed his cane. "Could have solved it with one hand tied behind my back."

"Right." Wilson chuckled. "I suppose now you have to stop by Cuddy's office to rub it in."

"Of course." House smirked. "Maybe she'll let me play with the big boy cases now."

They rode down to the main floor, and Wilson waited just outside the clinic as House pushed through the doors on his way to Cuddy's office. House banged open the office door and threw the case file dramatically on Cuddy's desk.

"All done, Mommy." House announced as Cuddy glanced up from her work. "Can I have another? Preferably one a little more challenging."

A startled expression crossed Cuddy's face as she picked up the file. "Are you okay?" She gestured at her own face. "You look a little..."

"Fine." House answered sharply. He was getting damned tired of all the questions. "This is what happens when a LARP game gets out of hand. You have something else for me or what?"

Cuddy shook her head in confusion. "Nothing yet." A slight smile curved across her lips. "Got plenty of clinic duty for you instead."

"Great." House glowered at Cuddy. "Fine, I guess I'll find my own damn case. Thanks anyway."

He turned and limped heavily out of Cuddy's office to meet Wilson. "Damn her, anyway."

"Let me guess." Wilson pondered. "No case, but enough clinic duty to carry you through next year."

"Yep." House snapped. "That woman really knows how to hurt a guy."

The two men made their way to the cafeteria, where House pulled out his wallet before Wilson could reach for his. Wilson's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm marking this day on the calendar."

"Shut up." House threw Wilson an irritated glare. He handed the cashier some cash to cover both his and Wilson's lunches, shoving his wallet back into his pocket and stalking away as quickly as he could.

Wilson caught up to him just as he was sliding into a booth. His friend was holding a business card-shaped object in his hand. "I think you dropped this." His eyebrows knitted as he looked it over. "Isn't this the artist from the Pediatrics opening?"

House could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he snatched the card out of Wilson's hand. "I've started modeling on the side. Now mind your own business."

Wilson shrugged. "No need to get defensive. I didn't even ask anything."

"Good." House quickly tucked the card back in his wallet. "Let's keep it that way."

Wilson threw him a questioning look, and House huffed in irritation. "Fine. I've been friend-cheating on you with him. Happy?"

"There's nothing wrong with having more than one friend, House." Wilson answered. "Matter of fact, most people consider that healthy."

Oh, if only Wilson knew just _how_ friendly things had gotten between House and Alex. House decided against sharing more with Wilson. He was feeling awkward enough without throwing his best friend for a loop as well. "I don't know whether I'd call him a friend. He's just a damn kid."

"So?" Wilson shrugged. "You and I are about ten years apart. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know." House's thoughts were churning in his head. Alex was occupying an odd place in House's life all of a sudden. One didn't just go around kissing one's friends, especially _male _friends. Male friends that were young enough to be one's son. House groaned internally and suddenly rose from the booth, appetite gone. "Gotta go. Cuddy and the twins are expecting me for clinic duty."

If Wilson found House's sudden departure unusual, he didn't express it. House was sure that Wilson would bring up the matter again later. If he did, House wasn't sure how he was going to explain it. He still didn't know how to explain it to himself.

He pushed his way through the clinic doors, signing in at the desk and pulling a file. Even as he worked through the seemingly endless stream of patients, his mind kept working over his exchange with Wilson.

It's not that House was embarrassed, exactly. He just wasn't entirely comfortable with things. He liked Alex well enough. The kid was interesting, engaging, and kind of fun to be around. More importantly, he liked House. That alone was kind of unusual. House wasn't used to being wanted, in any capacity.

As House finished his clinic duty for the day, he decided he'd keep the details of what was unfolding between he and Alex to himself for the time being. If Wilson thought he and the young man were simply friends, that was fine with House. What Wilson didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He made his way back up to his office, packing up for the night and debating with himself over calling Alex. The young man had extended the invitation, and House was pretty sure he was getting close to closing up his photography studio for the night. Maybe...

The sound of the conference room door opening startled House out of his line of thought, and he turned to see Thirteen standing there. "Thought you already left."

"I forgot something." She answered, wrinkling her brow in concern. "About earlier...was there some reason you asked me?"

House twisted his mouth. If anyone were to understand House's position, chances were good that Thirteen would be the one. Chances were also pretty good that she would keep whatever he told her to herself. Maybe.

He shook his head. "No, no reason at all. Have a good night."

Thirteen nodded and let the door close, leaving House standing alone in his office. He pulled out his wallet and took out the business card, staring hard at it. Finally he pulled out his phone and punched in the numbers, waiting for the answer on the other end.

"Hello?"

House's heart leapt into his throat. He hadn't been expecting an answer. "Uh, hey. It's...me." He finished lamely.

"Hey, Doc." Alex answered brightly. "Good to hear from you. You stopping by?"

"I was...thinking about it." House replied slowly.

"Cool." Alex paused briefly before continuing. "I'll call for pizza. What do you like?"

House was startled, but recovered enough to answer. "All-meat is good."

"Got it. It should be here by the time you get here. See you in a few."

"Bye." House hung up, quickly shoving his phone back into its holder and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

He left his office and headed down to the elevator. While he waited, he found himself joined by Thirteen. "Stalking your boss is still considered creepy in most cultures, including this one."

Thirteen laughed softly. "So, you've got a new friend, huh?"

"Maybe." House looked at her sharply. "How much of that did you hear?"

"None of it." Thirteen shrugged casually. "Saw all of it."

House rolled his eyes as he stepped on the waiting elevator. "And?"

"And...it's good." Thirteen smiled at him. "Sure there's no reason for what you asked me earlier?"

"Positive." House glared at her. "We're not _that_ kind of friends."

"Whatever you say." Thirteen followed House off the elevator and matched him stride for stride out of the hospital. "Have a good night."

House blew out a long sigh as he limped to his parking place and mounted his bike. He shouldn't have even brought up the question at all. Now he was going to have Thirteen on his back. Great. There was no way this was going to end well, not at all.

# # #

**Thanks to all who have added this to their alerts and favorites. Reviews are even better, so leave one on your way out. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Insert usual disclaimers and stuff here. Don't own the sexy beast with the cane. Never have, never will.**

# # #

Alex snapped his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket after placing the pizza order. He was suddenly nervous about House's impending visit, but kind of excited, too. Perhaps they could pick things up where they left them last night.

He straightened up his photography studio, leaving only a stool near the simple backdrop. A few ideas had been kicking around in his head for a larger project, but expecting House to sit and pose for much longer than an hour or two was more than he should expect from the man. If House would allow him to snap a few photos, Alex could work on it at his own leisure.

A gentle tap at the door indicated Alex's usual delivery guy, and he swung open the door to take the pizzas and pay him, leaving him a generous tip as he did so. He was just about to close the door when he heard a deeper voice call out, "Not keeping all that for yourself, are you?"

"Of course not." Alex grinned and opened the door, letting House in. Tonight he was wearing a red vintage-style t-shirt under his leather jacket. This was how Alex liked House best, he decided, and he was already setting up the poses and shots in his mind. "Have a seat."

The two men settled in on the leather couch in Alex's front office, the pizzas boxes open on the coffee table before them. Alex jumped up before he got too settled. "You want a beer?"

"Sure." House shrugged through a mouthful of pizza.

Alex trotted into his sculpture studio to grab a pair of beers from the mini-fridge, blowing out a short breath as he did so. His nerves were jangling tonight, as much from uncertainty as anything else. House was an unpredictable man, and Alex had no idea how he would react to anything.

He finally calmed himself and returned to the office, handing House a beer. The older man fixed him with a suspicious glare. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Alex plopped down on the couch next to House and took a long drink before reaching for another piece of pizza. "Just wasn't expecting you tonight, that's all."

"You could have said 'no'." House pointed out as he popped a piece of pepperoni in his mouth.

Alex smiled a little. "Now why the hell would I do that?"

House averted his eyes and shrugged almost imperceptibly. Alex tilted his head questioningly. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" House frowned slightly. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Your face kind of says it all." Alex shifted slightly so that he faced House. "I'm glad you called. We can do some good work tonight."

House snorted softly. "Is that all this is?"

"It can start out that way." Alex spoke casually. "Doesn't have to end that way. I'll leave that up to you."

House nodded firmly and took a long drink of his beer. "So, what's the grand plan tonight?"

Alex was relieved at House's subtle change in attitude. "Well...I thought I'd try to take a few pictures of you."

House frowned again. "Not crazy about getting my picture taken."

"These are just for me." Alex told him. "I've got some ideas for a larger piece, and...I'd rather work from a photo than subject you to a long sitting."

House twisted his mouth thoughtfully before nodding. "Fine. But you burn all copies after you're done."

"As you wish." Alex hoped House would change his mind afterward. He suspected House was much more photogenic than he let on. He shifted back to the coffee table. "You done with these?"

House quickly snagged one more piece before Alex closed up the boxes with a chuckle. "Come on into the photography studio when you're done stuffing your face. I'll be setting up."

House wandered in just as Alex was fiddling with one of his digital cameras. He gave the camera a curious look. "Where'd you find that, Wal-Mart?"

Alex laughed. "Target, actually. It's good enough for what I'm doing. Take off your jacket and have a seat."

House looked vaguely amused, but did as Alex directed. He shifted awkwardly, clearing his throat. "You might want to give me some more direction here. It's not like I do this for a living."

"Right. Sorry." Alex crossed the space to direct House. "One foot on the floor, the other on the crossbar of the stool. Cane in front."

House crinkled his brow. "You sure about the cane?"

"The cane's a part of you." Alex answered as he made slight adjustments to House's pose. He smiled a little to himself as he admired the way the arm muscles flexed under the skin, and he knew he had made the right call in asking House to take off the jacket.

"Thanks for the reminder." House grumbled. "I really needed that."

Alex didn't miss House's sarcastic tone. He straightened himself up and took House's chin in his hand, gently running his thumb along the rough jaw. "I'm not setting out to show off your handicap. That's not what this is about." He moved in closer until they were nearly nose to nose, and he saw House's eyes go slightly wide. "I'm more interested in showing of the wide range of human beauty. And you, Doctor House, definitely qualify. The cane stays."

House's expression didn't change, but Alex could feel the tension in the man's jaw and the increased breathing rate. He released House and backed away until he had all of House in his viewfinder, then glance up at House. "Hold it."

House did as he was directed while Alex took a few more shots from different angles. He nodded in approval, then crossed the room again. "Now I'll take a couple of standing shots. Up."

House smirked as he eased himself off the stool. "You're kind of bossy when you're working. I think I like it."

Alex chuckled softly and shook his head. "And you're kind of a pain in the ass as a model. Medicine was a better move for you."

House made a face as Alex moved the stool off the improvised set. Alex couldn't help but laugh at him. "Nice. Very mature. I thought I was the kid here."

"You are." House answered. "But I have the luxury of lifetime immaturity."

Alex merely shook his head. "Stand and lean hard on the cane, with your hand in your pocket." He sucked in a breath as House stared hard into the camera. It was almost as if those bright blue eyes bored directly into Alex's soul. "Perfect. Hold that."

He took more from different angles. By the time Alex came back to face House, the older man was slumped slightly, looking off to the side at the floor as if he were deep in thought. In Alex's mind, he couldn't have asked for a better pose. "Don't move."

House closed his eyes just as Alex took a couple more shots. One was a zoom shot of House's face. House exuded such an appealing blend of vulnerability and strength that Alex didn't want to let a moment of it slip away. "Damn." Alex spoke softly. "Maybe I was wrong about you."

"How so?" House was looking around for the stool, and Alex brought it back over for him.

"You're one hell of a model." Alex told him as he crossed over to the computer and popped in the memory card. Soon the thumbnails flashed on the screen, revealing the many sides, literally and figuratively, of House. "Drag that stool over here and have a look."

Alex double-clicked on one, starting the gallery. House looked unimpressed, perhaps even a little uncomfortable as he looked over Alex's shoulder. Alex caught just a whiff of House's scent, an unfamiliar but enticing blend of leather and spice. Between that and the images flashing across his computer screen, his imagination was starting to run wild.

The last image unfolded on the screen, the zoom shot. Alex clicked on the image to pause it. This one was far and away his favorite. House's eyes were half-closed, glancing off to the side, showing the line of his jaw and the angle of his cheekbone. The bruising around the eye was barely visible.

The image was breathtaking, and Alex knew the chances of capturing a moment like that again were somewhere between slim and none. "I'll cut you a deal, Doc." He tapped the computer screen. "You let me keep this one shot, and I'll delete the rest when I'm done with them."

"Why this one?" House seemed baffled.

"You're kidding me, right?" Alex couldn't believe House didn't see what he saw. "Those eyes, that jaw, all those angles...it's beautiful. _This_ is why I gave you my card. I knew you had that in you."

House leaned in closer, one hand on the back of Alex's chair and the other on the table. He seemed to study the photograph as closely as he had studied the sculpture the night they had met.

Alex held his breath, enjoying the scent that grew stronger as House leaned in, willing himself to keep his hands off the man, hoping he would agree to let Alex keep this one picture. Finally House nodded in agreement. "Fine. I think you're nuts, but...just that one. The rest of them have got to go."

"Thanks." Alex impulsively reached up to stroke House's face, planting a soft kiss on the cheek closest to him.

House didn't answer, instead turning his head ever so slightly to press a gentle kiss to Alex's lips. Once again House had caught him off guard. He was starting to like it.

Alex moved his hand to the back of House's neck and pulled him down a little closer, deepening the kiss, and he felt House's tongue dart inside his mouth, tentatively at first. If it hadn't been for the cramp that was starting to develop in Alex's neck, he would have gladly kept it going.

He broke it off, lightly caressing House's neck. The man's blue eyes opened slowly, his neck arching slightly at Alex's touch as Alex pulled away and rose from the chair. "Not the most comfortable place for this, is it?"

"Not exactly comfortable, _period_." House looked down, avoiding Alex's gaze.

Alex took House's face in his hands, lightly stroking the cheekbones with his thumbs, lifting it up to kiss him again. "Are we done here, or do you want more?"

"I might want more." House murmured between kisses. "Haven't decided yet."

"If you do...we can move this out to the couch." Alex whispered. "The furniture's more comfortable, if nothing else."

House chuckled, and Alex could feel him relax somewhat. "Lead the way."

Alex smiled slightly, taking House's hand and leading him out to the couch in the office, gesturing for him to sit before he straddled House, mindful of his leg. He braced his hands on the back of the couch and leaned over House, laying little kisses along his rough jaw. "If things get too weird, stop me."

"Things are already _weird_." House answered as he tentatively rested his hands on Alex's back.

"True enough." Alex was reminded of his own first time with a guy. Awkward didn't even begin to cover it. "How about...you stop me when we've gone far enough. You okay with that?"

House nodded, those blue eyes wide and vulnerable, a little fearful, even. Alex knew that only time and actions would convince the man that he was worth being with. He had almost nothing but time, and as for actions...

He bent down and captured House's lips in a firm kiss, slipping in just a bit of tongue to gauge House's reaction. He heard House's breath catch in his throat, and felt House's tongue respond, gently tangling with Alex's.

It was hot and tender, better than Alex had anticipated, and he let loose with an involuntary moan of his own, moving his hands to start up House's shirt.

House stopped him almost immediately, gripping Alex's hands and placing them firmly on the outside of his shirt. Alex took the strong hint, moving his hands over House's body, feeling the muscle underneath.

He instinctively started moving against House, feeling the other man's reaction along with his own. House seemed unsure at first, then wrapped his powerful arms around Alex's waist to pull him in closer, sighing softly as he pulled away from Alex's mouth to bury his face in the space between Alex's neck and shoulder.

Alex nudged House slightly. "Lay down."

House looked up suspiciously through half-open eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing I wasn't doing already." Alex assured him. "This is just a better angle."

House lay along the length of the couch, nearly taking up the whole thing, and Alex eased himself over him while House shifted to rest his right foot on the floor. "Even better." Alex murmured as he started anew, gently rocking against House while working his way down his neck, spreading his hands over House's body.

House suddenly slipped a hand under Alex's t-shirt, pulling it back almost as quickly as he had slid it under, tugging the shirt back down and folding his arms over Alex's back as he arched slightly to meet Alex's movements.

Alex could feel himself getting close, and he quickened his movements, pressing hard against House's lips with a ragged groan, fiercely pushing his tongue into House's mouth, thrilled to meet his in return as House's arms tightened around him.

Even after he went over with a rough moan, he rocked hard against House, suspecting that he wasn't quite there yet. He was rewarded a short time later with a quick upward thrust and a long, ragged sigh as the other man came down, his blue eyes fluttering open with an odd mixture of surprise and complete relaxation.

A slow grin spread over Alex's face as he watched the reactions flash over House's face. "That was hot." He gave House a brief kiss. "I knew it would be if it ever happened."

House seemed to come back to Earth, a baffled expression crossing his rough features. "Yeah, that was..." He shook his head and shrugged slightly. "Fuck it. Yeah, that was hot. Weird, but hot."

Alex laughed hard, moving his arms so that they were crossed across House's chest, resting his chin on his hands. "So...totally freaked out yet?"

"Not yet." House answered. "Give me a minute to catch my breath. I'm old, you know. I don't recover like I used to."

"Sure." Alex shifted so that he could lay his head on House's chest. House's arms were still wrapped around him, and he was in no hurry for him to move. "Just give me warning when you do freak so I can get out of the way."

There was a brief pause before House asked, "Why do you assume I'm going to 'freak out'?"

Alex shrugged slightly. "Because you're a straight guy who's never so much as looked at another guy. That would send most guys running away screaming."

"I don't know whether you've noticed, but I'm not exactly in a position to run." House pointed out. "Limp away, maybe, but not run."

Alex felt House lightly kiss the top of his head. "Besides," he continued, "It's been a while since I've been with someone I didn't have to pay by the hour. I'm...kind of okay with this."

"Seriously?" Alex lifted his head. On some level, he supposed he wasn't that surprised, but still. "Wow, that kind of sucks."

"You don't have to tell me." House snorted. "Anyway, doesn't matter."

Alex traced a finger down House's chest. "So...does this mean I'll see more of you?" He pressed a small kiss to the center of his chest. "In more ways than one, that is."

House looked thoughtful, then nodded. "I don't see why not. Not like I've got anything else going on."

"Cool." Alex was thrilled by the idea. If things were this hot with their clothes on, he could only imagine what would happen as things progressed, if they ever did. Even if they didn't, Alex could be okay with this, too.

"Just don't go getting any crazy ideas, kid." House told him firmly. "I'm good with the whole friends with benefits concept."

"Fine with me." Alex answered. "I like you, and I like what's happening. Doesn't have to go beyond that."

House nodded in agreement, a slow grin spreading over his face. "I think I've recovered a little bit."

Alex tilted his head. "What are you trying to say? You want to go again?"

"Why the hell not?" House shrugged slightly. "Nothing wrong with making sure I like it."

Alex laughed and shook his head, pulling himself up to press a long kiss to House's lips. Why the hell not, indeed. He'd gladly go another round or two with this man, or however many he was willing to give him. It sounded like a damn fine plan to him.

# # #

**Your turn again. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally back again. As usual, I don't own House or Wilson, just Alex.**

# # #

The door to Alex's apartment banged open, and Alex knew that could mean damn near anything. He glanced up from the stove, doing his best to pick up whatever vibe House was throwing out there as the other man hung up his coat and toed off his shoes.

He crossed the room with a thoughtful frown on his face, wincing ever so slightly as he eased himself onto the stool in front of the counter. Alex wrinkled his brow in concern, but didn't say anything. House rarely accepted either concern or sympathy, a hard lesson Alex had learned shortly after they had begun their current arrangement. Alex had decided then that he'd rather not be on the receiving end of House's sharp tongue, and had since learned to keep his concern to himself. Instead he simply asked, "Beer tonight, or something stronger?"

"Beer's a good start." House sounded weary. "Might switch over later."

The wheels turned in Alex's head. The thoughtful expression plus the weary countenance seemed to indicate that House's patient was in some sort of holding pattern. Whether that was a good thing remained to be seen. He set the beer in front of House, tilting his head and studying him. House accepted it with a slight huff of irritation and a roll of his eyes. "Don't bother asking. I'm fine."

"I didn't." Alex smiled slightly. "I know better than that."

House was quiet for a long time as Alex turned away to stir his soup. He had managed to branch out somewhat from French toast, and even House had declared most of his meals edible, so Alex had felt encouraged to continue.

"So what are you working on there?" House broke the long silence. "Smells...different."

"Split pea soup with ham shanks." Alex answered him, taking a drink of his own beer.

"Great. Now I have a sudden urge to watch 'The Exorcist'. Damned if I know why."

Alex snorted. "Never seen it, don't plan to."

"What?" House sounded incredulous. "It's a modern classic."

"I don't do horror films." Alex shuddered.

"Aw, come on." House teased him. "I'll let you cuddle up to me during the scary parts."

"Just so you can mock me later? No thanks, I'll pass." Alex scooped up a spoonful of the soup and passed it over the counter. "Now just try this."

House took the bite, a mildly surprised expression taking over his face. "That's actually...not bad. Might even be pretty damn good." He craned his neck over the counter in the direction of the stove. "So when do we eat?"

Alex laughed and shook his head. "A few more minutes."

House kept working through his beer as Alex heated up some rolls in the oven. He crossed the kitchen to take down bowls from the cabinet and spoons from the drawer before crossing back to give the soup one more stir and remove the rolls from the oven. Alex tasted the soup one more time, nodding in approval. "I think we're ready."

House started to slowly rise, but Alex waved him away. "I'll dish up. Don't worry about it."

"No need to baby me." House grumbled, even as he eased himself back onto the stool.

"I'm not." Alex fired back as he passed him a large bowl of the steaming soup. "Just looking out for you a little bit. It's what friends do."

House stopped with his spoon just short of his mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Doc." Alex sighed as he dished up his own bowl and dumped the rolls into a basket. "No deep hidden meaning."

House's expression went a little dark as he started eating, the silence stretching out between the two of them. "It _is_ good."

"Yeah, thanks." Alex leaned on the counter over his soup bowl, the warmth seeping into him, relaxing him. "I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries earlier, you know."

House simply shrugged, appearing to lose himself in his food. "As long as you keep feeding me like this, we're good. Don't sweat it."

Alex knew there was more to it, but House wasn't going to reveal much more right now. The other man finished his soup and pushed the empty bowl toward Alex. "You want some more?" Alex asked him with a grin.

"Nope." House's voice took on a sleepy tone, and he looked visibly more relaxed than he had when he first came in. He started to carefully ease himself down from the stool, gesturing toward the living room. "Think I'll find something to watch."

"Sounds good." Alex nodded as he started cleaning up. This was becoming a comfortable ritual for them. Most Friday nights found House here, subjecting himself to Alex's cooking experiments and watching movies late into the night.

It was rapidly becoming the highlight of Alex's week, these Friday nights. House was slowly starting to let down his guard, and they had bonded in a very real way despite their significant age difference. For Alex, it was becoming something deeper than friendship, although he wasn't sure House felt the same.

House was a cautious man when it came to anything personal. Over the three months they had been getting together, neither one of them had discussed _feelings_. House never brought it up, and Alex didn't see the point of rocking the boat. Things were good as they were, Alex decided as he finished cleaning up and joined House in the living room. No sense messing with a good thing.

The other man was situated on the couch when Alex came in, the remote already in his hand. He seemed vaguely uncomfortable, resting his leg on the coffee table and shifting most of his weight to his left side. Alex suspected more was going on than House's usual leg pain, but of course, the older man wouldn't reveal that on his own.

As the evening wore on, Alex couldn't help but notice House's increasing discomfort. By the middle of the second movie, it was obvious the man was hurting. Alex decided it was time to reach out and take a chance.

"Lay down." Alex moved further down the couch and patted his leg.

House regarded him skeptically. "Why?"

"You're hurting more than usual." Alex pointed out. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

House seemed to debate with himself briefly before lowering himself down across Alex's lap, shifting so that his legs stretched out along the length of the couch. He sighed softly as he did so, and Alex could feel House relax against him.

Alex reached out to lightly stroke House's arm. "Better?"

"Mm-hm." House murmured.

"So..." Alex ventured. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Ssh. Movie's still on." House shut him down, even as he curled a hand around Alex's thigh. Alex couldn't lie. He was really enjoying the sensation of House resting against him. Something about it just felt right, somehow.

The movie ended, and Alex gently plucked the remote out of a sleeping House's hand. House awoke with a snort and a shift, growling as he reached for his hip.

Alex sighed slightly. As he suspected, there was more going on than the leg tonight. "Okay, tough guy. Movie's over. What's going on?"

House made a 'hmph' sound, shifting ever so slightly. "Patient literally knocked me on my ass today. Those hospital floors are kind of hard, you know?"

"Why didn't you say something?" Alex nearly scolded him. "Never mind, don't bother answering that." He patted House's shoulder. "Lift your head."

House did so, and Alex made his way out to the kitchen, pulling a bag of peas out of the freezer and returning to the living room. He placed the makeshift ice pack on House's hip, then took a seat on the coffee table. "Here, hold that." Alex carefully studied House, watching his face as the pain-etched lines smoothed out, and his whole body seemed to relax. "I assume you got things checked out afterward."

House shrugged. "There's nothing to check out. A dying patient has higher priority over a couple of bumps and bruises."

Alex resisted the urge to fuss at House, knowing that the other man wouldn't appreciate the attention. It was more likely that House would bite Alex's head off for his efforts. Instead he nodded. "You take anything for it?"

"Yeah, but...it's been a while." House twisted slightly in an attempt to reach into his right front pocket, huffing slightly when he couldn't reach the object of his search.

"Got it." Alex slid onto his knees in front of House, digging into his pocket for the prescription bottle.

"Hey..." House snarked. "No playing around in there." A resigned expression crossed his rough features. "Don't think I'll be up for anything anyway, if you know what I mean."

"I don't care about that." Alex told him firmly as he found the bottle and presented it to House. "That's not the only reason I keep you around, you know."

"Good thing." House muttered as he popped open the bottle and dry swallowed two pills.

Alex smiled ever so slightly and reached out to stroke the top of House's head. These moments when House actually allowed Alex to take care of him were all too rare, and usually came as a last resort for House. Alex didn't understand why House didn't let him intervene sooner, but better late than never, he supposed.

House closed his eyes at Alex's touch, a small sigh of what sounded like contentment escaping his lips. Alex couldn't help but chuckle just a little. "See, this isn't so awful, is it?"

"What isn't so awful?" House murmured.

"This letting someone take care of you thing." Alex answered softly.

House half-opened his eyes and shrugged. "I'm not _completely_ opposed to it, I guess."

"Good." Alex leaned on the edge of the couch, cradling House's head in his hand and stroking his temple with his thumb. The way House was stretched out along the length of the couch, with his eyes drifting between half-mast and completely closed reminded Alex of a sleepy cat. It was a beautiful image, and he filed it away in his mind for another time.

'Dancing Queen' started singing at House's hip, and he groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket. He pushed himself to a sitting position and flipped it open. "What?"

Alex could hear another man's voice pitched with concern, and House rolled his eyes as the voice continued. "It's nothing. I'm fine...No, just banged up a little bit. Not that big a deal...Don't bother, I'm not home." He glanced across at Alex, who was now seated on the coffee table. "I'm...hanging out with a friend tonight." House huffed irritably. "You're the one who told me having more than one friend was healthy. No reason for you to throw a fit _now_....Yeah, see you around, Wilson."

House snapped the phone closed and shoved it back in its holder while Alex regarded him with an amused look. "Still haven't told him?"

"Not much to tell." House shrugged. "'Hey, Wilson, you know that friend I told you about? Yeah, I've been doing him for three months. Did I mention he's, like, half my age?' Yeah, that'll go over well."

Alex chucked as he rose from the coffee table, picking up the bag of peas that had slid off House's hip when he sat up to answer his phone and heading toward the kitchen. "You'd be surprised. He might not react as badly as you'd think."

"Doesn't matter." House muttered as he stretched and pushed himself off the couch. "It's my business, no one else's."

Alex was sure there was more to it, but he didn't see any reason to continue this line of conversation. How House chose to handle what was happening between them was his business. Truth be told, Alex hadn't shared the details of things with much of anyone. Not that he was trying to keep it a secret, but still...it was personal, and Alex was fine with keeping it that way, at least for the time being.

He placed the peas in a zipper bag and tossed them back in the freezer. There was no telling when the makeshift ice pack would come in handy again. "Don't worry. I didn't have any big plans to out you. As far as most people know, you're a close friend. Right now, that's all they need to know." Alex returned to the living room where House stood. The man was still clearly favoring his right leg more than usual, a slightly pained expression crossing his weathered features. "So...are you staying or going tonight?"

"Staying." House answered, his shoulders slumping a little. "I don't really feel like moving."

"You don't have to explain yourself, either way." Alex reminded him as he gently placed a hand at House's waist. "You should know that by now."

House nodded, and Alex thought he saw just a hint of a smile replace the pained expression. Alex reached up to stroke House's jaw. "You know I like having you here, right? And not just for what goes on in the bedroom."

House did snort and chuckle a little then, covering Alex's hand with his own and rubbing the young man's palm with his thumb. "Only thing going on in there tonight's going to be me sawing logs."

Alex lightly kissed House on the lips and fixed him with a warm smile. "I'm good with that, too."

House seemed to relax a little, his eyelids falling over his marvelous blue eyes. "You're a good kid, Alex." He murmured.

"So are you." Alex teased in return, earning another small smile for his efforts. "Now let's get you to bed."

House nodded and slowly followed Alex as the young man turned out lights and locked up the place for the night. As they climbed into bed, Alex was surprised to find House wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing up against him. The man was a cuddler, to a certain extent, but this was the first time House had initiated the action.

Alex smiled a little to himself and intertwined his fingers with House's. Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of something more between them. The thought warmed him as much as the combination of House's body and the covers did as he fell asleep.

# # #

**You know what comes next. Read and review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, managed to get another one done today. I only own one of the hotties in the bed. You guess which one. :D**

# # #

House listened as Alex's breathing evened out and changed over to soft snoring. It was only then that House dared to press a soft kiss to the back of the young man's neck, taking in the oddly comforting scent that wafted off him. He couldn't explain it, but House always associated that scent with Alex's own brand of comfort and caring. Somehow just being in Alex's presence made House feel better about...well, everything.

He had almost gone home tonight after the incident in the patient's room. Psychotic patients and crippled doctors were not such a good combination, as House had found out when the patient sent him flying into the IV pole and to the floor before Foreman and Taub could stop her. Thirteen had come rushing to his aid, but House had snarled and sent her back to deal with the rapidly declining patient. House was more than capable of handling a few bumps and bruises on his own, or so he thought.

In the end, he had decided to come on over to Alex's. All he would have done at his own place was obsessed over the case and brooded over his increasing pain. Besides, the kid had been expecting him. Friday night had become something of a ritual for them, and even House found himself looking forward to these nights.

He usually managed to drop in on Alex a couple of nights throughout the week at his studio, where he either modeled for the young man's newest creations or watched him work on other pieces. It was a very different world from House's own, a welcome escape from the business of the hospital. They would chat idly over take out, simply relaxing with each other, occasionally ending the night on the couch in Alex's office. If his photography clients had any idea what went on out on that couch, they might at the very least be mildly horrified.

Oddly enough, House found himself enjoying all of it. Things had fallen into an easy routine, and House had no desire to break that routine. He sighed softly to himself and drew as close as he could to Alex. It wasn't necessarily physical desire that kept House here, although that certainly played a part. It was more the idea that someone could accept House as he was that kept him coming back. That was something that hadn't happened to him...ever. Not that House could remember, anyway.

The fact that the person who had taken him in was a guy still sort of messed with House's head. House couldn't recall feeling anything but friendship toward a man before now, and he wasn't sure why he had felt so drawn to Alex. There was just something about the kid that House liked, and the fact that the kid seemed to not only like him, but find him attractive was a bonus.

Alex stirred slightly next to him, seeming to press further into House. House smiled a little despite himself, wrapping his arm tighter around Alex's waist and nuzzling the young man's neck.

"Thought you weren't up for anything." Alex murmured, shifting so that he lay on his side facing House.

"Who said I was?" House responded.

"My bad." Alex draped an arm casually over House's waist.

House huffed and rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you say that."

"Sorry." Alex laughed softly, pulling himself closer to House. "Seriously, though. Everything okay?"

"No worse than usual." Somehow the darkness made conversations like this easier.

"That's good, I guess." Alex slid a hand to House's lower back, spreading out his fingers.

"Yeah." House sighed and closed his eyes against Alex's touch.

They were quiet for a long time, and House could hear Alex fall asleep again. It was just as well, House decided. Just because House couldn't sleep was no reason to keep Alex awake. Besides, there was something soothing about having this young man wrapped around him, his gentle snoring the only sound in the room.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he obviously had. The next thing House knew, there was bright light streaming through the curtains and into the room. Alex was still curled up next to him, his dark red hair sticking up every which way, a light stubble sprinkling his otherwise smooth jaw. He looked so goddamn _young_, and a brief pang went through House as he reached out to roughly stroke Alex's head.

Alex opened his soft green eyes, blinking and fixing House with a sleepy smile. "Hey. How are things?"

House shrugged as he brushed his thumb along Alex's temple. "Better."

"Good." Alex's hand started to wander up the back of House's t-shirt. "You know...I've got a little time before my morning appointments...up for a little something now?"

"Hmm...maybe." House murmured softly, closing his eyes and allowing Alex's mouth and hands to start wandering over him. "Okay, _definitely_."

Alex laughed and gently pushed House over to his back, settling in between his legs and pushing House's t-shirt up and over his head. He leaned over a pressed a firm kiss to House's lips, teasing them apart with his tongue as he smoothed his hands all over House's body.

House let out a low moan as he let Alex in, their tongues slowly tangling as he arched toward Alex's touch. If he hadn't been up for anything before, he sure as hell was now. Alex pulled away to work his way down House's chest, his tongue flicking out with each little kiss all the way down to the waist of House's sleep pants.

Alex smiled a little as he sat back on his knees and traced a finger along House's waist. House thrilled to his teasing touch, squirming ever so slightly. "Like that, do you?"

"Uh-huh." Truthfully, House was almost tingling. The kid knew exactly what to do to make House react, and he was definitely reacting.

Alex's smile grew a bit broader as he caressed the growing bulge beneath House's pants. "And I like this."

He untied House's pants, sliding them off his body and bending over him, taking him in his hand and stroking him while he kissed House everywhere he could reach. Eventually Alex worked his way back up House's body, capturing his lips again and slipping his tongue inside House's mouth.

"Hey." Alex murmured. "I kind of want to try something."

"What?" House responded roughly. His curiosity, among other things, was piqued. So far Alex had only led him astray in the best possible way. Might as well see what else the kid could come up with.

"Well..." Alex leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Huh." House was a bit doubtful about this one. "Can't say I've ever done that."

"So it'll be a new thing for both of us." Alex answered. "I've...received. Haven't given."

House was growing more skeptical by the minute. "I don't see how that's going to work."

Alex laughed a little. "Relax, Doc. I have _some _idea of what I'm doing. You remember what I told you way back when?"

"Hmm...what?" House was relaxing a little as Alex smoothed his hand over his chest.

"Do what feels good to _you_." Alex pressed a kiss to House's lips. "Hasn't failed yet."

House vaguely debated himself, his reluctance wavering under Alex's gentle hands and lips. Finally he nodded slowly. "What the hell?"

Alex laughed and kissed House again. "I do like your adventurous spirit." He rolled away to find the condoms and lube he had stashed in the bedside table.

He returned to press up against House, mindful of the bruise that covered a good deal of his hip. "Jesus, no wonder you were hurting. You should see this thing."

House rolled his eyes. "You going to talk, or you going to..."

"Sorry." Alex quickly cut him off. "Guess I'm kind of nervous."

House couldn't imagine such a scenario. "Christ, don't worry about it. Just do it."

Alex nodded firmly, shifting so that he was between House's legs again. He squirted a generous measure of lube out onto his fingers and worked it over House, slipping a finger just inside him.

House's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he sure as hell hadn't expected _that. _As Alex started sliding his finger in and out, House was surprised to find that he was enjoying it.

A second finger soon joined the first, and House let out a soft moan in response. It was so new, so different, that he didn't know how to react. Alex seemed to relax a little himself, shifting slightly so that he straddled House's left leg, leaning over him to firmly kiss him, his tongue tangling up with House's once again.

By the time Alex broke away, most of House's doubts about what was happening were erased, eclipsed by the pleasure he was receiving.

Alex pulled out, gently kissing House's cheek. "Ready?"

House nodded, and Alex stripped down before guiding House to lay on his left side, and the young man settled in behind him. House heard him blow out a short breath as Alex wrapped up and pushed up against him, feeling around his entrance before pushing slightly, almost tentatively.

Finally House felt him ease in, and he instinctively tensed. Alex wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Relax, Doc. I'm not going to hurt you."

Alex kept up the soft chatter as he continued pushing in, and soon he was all the way in, moving in and out of House. "You okay?"

"Yeah." House's voice was ragged to his own ears. "Keep...keep going..."

Alex increased the tempo slightly while reaching around to take House in his hand, stroking him to full hardness.

House heard Alex's breath catch behind him, and the young man tightened his hold on House as he went over with a ragged groan, pressing a flurry of kisses against House's neck. "Hold on, haven't forgotten about you." He whispered roughly before pulling out, disappearing for a moment before returning to House.

Alex gently guided House to his back, a relaxed grin taking over his smooth features. He took hold of House once again, stroking him as he leaned over him, starting with a long kiss to his mouth before working his way back down, replacing his hand with his mouth.

House let out a long groan at the unexpected move, spreading his legs to allow Alex full access to him. This was one of the wildest experiences of his life, but in the best possible way. He curled his fingers in the young man's hair, tensing as he went over, riding out the sensation until there was nothing left.

He sighed heavily, barely noticing when Alex made his way back up and lightly kissed him on the nose. "Now that...that was freaking hot."

House rolled his eyes, even as he chuckled a little. "You always say that."

"Only because it's true." Alex lay next to House, dropping an arm over his waist and pillowing his head on his other arm. "Seems like it just keeps getting hotter between us."

House had to admit that the kid had a point there, although House thought it was more because of Alex than any action on his part. All he knew was that it was something he hoped didn't burn out too soon.

"Hey, I've got to get ready to go." Alex told him softly, dropping one more kiss on his forehead. "There'll be coffee for you when you're ready, and I should be back by two or three. Maybe...we could make a weekend out of it."

House didn't know what to say to that. "We'll see."

Alex's face seemed to fall just a little before he nodded and rose from the bed. "See you later, Doc."

House could hear the young man move around the apartment as he prepared to leave for the day. He found it odd that Alex could be so full of energy after everything they'd done. All House wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep.

As he started to close his eyes, the sound of a Hanson song grew louder. House felt the mattress dip as Alex plopped down next to him, his phone in his hand. "I think it's for you."

House took the phone from Alex and flipped it open. "What?"

"Test results finally came in." Thirteen reported. "It's just as you suspected."

"Good." House answered, rubbing his eyes. "So you've already started treatment?"

"Sure did." Thirteen affirmed. "And she apologized for knocking you down yesterday. How are you doing, anyway?"

House rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Few hours of sleep and some good drugs did me a world of good."

Thirteen laughed softly. "You sound better. Sure it was just sleep and drugs?"

House twisted his mouth thoughtfully. No, better to keep the rest of it to himself. The fewer people that knew his business, the better. "Positive. Keep an eye on her, and if all goes well, I'll sign her discharge papers on Monday."

"Sounds good. Have a good weekend."

House snapped the phone closed, tossing it on the bedside table before flopping back down on the bed. Alex leaned down for one more kiss. "All good on the work front?"

"Seems to be."

"Good deal." Alex pulled the covers over House. "See you later."

"See you." House pulled the covers up the rest of the way, creating a cocoon for himself against the chill of the morning. Now that his patient was on the mend, there was nothing he needed to stay awake for. Alex had worn him out in a good way, and House was good and ready to crash for just a while longer. He had never spent more than a night with Alex, but suddenly stretching that one night into a full weekend didn't sound like such a bad idea. If it meant he would get more of what he got that morning, then it sounded like a pretty damned good idea indeed.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with all the usual disclaimers. I don't own House, Wilson, or any ducklings that pass through. I'm merely borrowing them for a while.**

# # #

House awoke a couple of hours later when his leg and his hip started throbbing at the same time. It was still quiet, although the scent of coffee still hung in the air. He pushed himself to a sitting position and rooted around under the covers for his sleep pants.

Coffee was the next thing on his agenda, and House found his cane propped up against the bedside table as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Funny how the damn thing kept popping up just when he needed it. Somehow his prescription bottle was mysteriously set next to his phone, and House grinned a little to himself as he shoved both objects in his pocket, grabbed the cane, and carefully made his way down the hallway to the living room. The smell of coffee was stronger out here, and House followed his nose out to the kitchen. He found a mug in the cabinet, along with the sugar, and he filled the mug with both before popping a couple of pills and making his way back out to the living room.

He took a quick self-assessment as he stretched out along the couch. Leg was normal, hip was a little less painful than it had been the night before, and the rest of him seemed no worse for wear. House had to admit, he was a little surprised at that. He would have thought it would have hurt a good deal more than it did. Maybe his pain tolerance was simply higher than most, or the pleasure outweighed the pain. House honestly wasn't sure which was the case.

His phone started singing 'Dancing Queen' just as House was settling in on the couch with an art book that was on the coffee table. He quickly picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Just touching base, that's all." Wilson immediately told him. "Don't get in a snit."

"Wouldn't dream of it." House rolled his eyes.

"So I happened to drive by your place." Wilson ventured. "Nobody's home. Still at your...friend's?"

"Yes." House huffed in mild exasperation. "Jealous?"

"No, it's just...odd. You sure it's _just_ a friend?"

"It's...a little more than that." House admitted. "Kind of a friends with benefits thing."

"I knew it!" Wilson exclaimed. "So, what's her name?"

House fell silent, not sure if he was quite ready to share everything. Wilson immediately filled the silence. "Oh God, she's not married, is she? Is that why you didn't say anything?"

"Wilson!" House practically shouted to stop the other man's blathering. "Here's the thing. She...isn't a she. She's...a he."

This time it was Wilson that fell silent. House didn't feel the need to fill the silence, instead letting his words sink in. "Is this that...artist guy again?"

"Yeah." House pushed himself to a sitting position to get to his rapidly cooling coffee, taking a long sip. It was another point Alex's favor. The kid made a damn good cup of coffee.

"Damn." Wilson seemed stunned. "But...so...you're really...seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." House sighed heavily. "I'm doing a guy. A young guy, at that."

"Please tell me he's legal, at least." Wilson groaned a little. "I can handle only so many bombshells per day."

"_Yes_, he's legal."House snapped. "My standards haven't dropped that low."

"I said it, you didn't." Wilson spoke sharply in return. "So, how long have you been keeping this from me?"

"I haven't been keeping it from you, I've just been keeping my business to myself. World would be a better place if more people did that." House answered, then paused briefly. "We've been hanging out and...stuff for about three months."

House could almost hear Wilson doing the math in his head. "But the pediatrics opening was at least a couple of months before that. You're holding out on me, House."

"The...stuff's only been going on for about three months. The rest of the time was more of a getting-to-know-you thing. You know, before I actually slept with him."

"I get it, thanks." Wilson sounded vaguely annoyed. "I guess I'm just having a little trouble following this. When did you suddenly start...batting for the other team?"

"I didn't. I don't." House was still going between trying to analyze this thing and letting it go. "I don't know. All I know is that...I like it, he likes it, and...it works. I don't know what else to say."

"Nothing else to say, I guess." Wilson concluded. "Anyone else in on this little secret of yours?"

"No." House rolled his eyes. "And just because I choose not to broadcast my business doesn't mean it's a secret."

Wilson sighed on the other end before replying. "You could have told me, you know."

"I could have." House acknowledged. "But I didn't."

"Right." Wilson was briefly silent. "So...I guess I'll see you at work."

"Guess so." House felt a slight twinge of guilt. As he had begun to spend more and more time with Alex, he had unintentionally pushed Wilson aside. "You know...I probably won't be here all weekend. If you wanted to...get together, or something..."

"It's fine." Wilson answered quickly. "I've kind of got something going on tonight."

"So you've been holding out on me, too." House chuckled. "Who is she?"

"New neighbor." Wilson told him. "Met her shortly after I moved into the new place."

"And it took you this long to make a move on her?" House demanded. "You're slipping in your old age."

"I think I'm okay with that." Wilson laughed a little. "See you around, House."

House snapped his phone closed and drained the last of his coffee. Something in Wilson's tone seemed off, and House wondered if his long time friend actually had a hot date or was just trying not to sound pathetic. Maybe both. If it was a date, House wished him well. It was something that was a long time in coming for Wilson.

He considered getting up for another cup of coffee, but the couch seemed to hold him down. The thing was ridiculously comfortable, almost as comfortable as his own leather couch at home, and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep again. House went with it, knowing it would be a while yet before Alex returned. A nap seemed like the perfect way to kill time until then.

# # #

Alex arrived home after a busy morning at the photography studio. The majority of the morning had been spent with a family trying to get it together long enough to do a five-generations photo. Between the crying baby, the flustered mother, and the deaf great-grandfather, the shoot had proven to be very, very challenging. In the end it had been a beautiful photo, but Alex's head was throbbing from the stress.

When the grandmother had patted Alex on the arm on her way out while offering to fix him up with her daughter, it had almost been the last straw. He had nearly told the woman that he had a boyfriend, thank you very much, just so he could see her reaction. Of course, it wouldn't have been _strictly _true, but it still would have been damned funny.

Alex pondered the idea as he let himself into his apartment. He was sure that House would at best dismiss the notion that they had _that_ kind of relationship. Alex could understand that. He wasn't entirely sure what to call what he and House had going on, either. It was moving past mere friends-with-benefits, past the mere physical, but beyond that, Alex didn't have a clue.

If he had to be honest with himself, Alex wasn't that concerned about it. He and House seemed to click, both in and out of the bedroom, and Alex was enjoying his time with the older man. Matter of fact, Alex wanted _more_ time with the man. Extending the invitation for House to stay the weekend just seemed like the next natural step. If Alex were with a woman, he was pretty sure he would have done the same thing. Why should this be any different?

But it was different for Alex, and he knew it. For one thing, he'd never had what he would call a _relationship_ with a guy. Attractions, flings, brief _things_, but never a relationship. There was a first time for everything, he supposed. After all, House was supposedly a straight guy, and yet he had let Alex into his life in more ways than one.

A warm feeling spread through Alex at the thought as he entered, hanging up his coat and toeing off his boots at the door. House was sprawled out along the length of the couch, his chin on his chest, those elegant hands folded over his bare stomach, snoring lightly.

Alex could have thought of a million ways to wake the man up, mostly involving his lips and hands. Instead he pulled the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and dropped it over House, brushing his hand over the other man's head on his way to the kitchen. If all went well, there would be plenty of time for _that_ later.

He pulled the pot containing the leftover soup out of the refrigerator and put it on the stove to heat while he started a fresh pot of coffee. The bright sunshine of the morning had faded to dull gray clouds, and now Alex wanted nothing more than to hole up in the apartment, hopefully with House. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind curling up with him under that blanket, if House would allow such a thing. One never knew with him. House's willingness to allow contact depended greatly on his mood, and that mood was ever changing.

The man was equal parts frustrating, challenging, fascinating, and just plain goddamned sexy. No wonder Alex felt like he couldn't get enough of House. There was always some new piece of the puzzle to discover, some new surprise to keep Alex on his toes.

He returned to the living room with a hot bowl of soup and a fresh cup of coffee, briefly debating refilling House's own mug. There was no telling how long the other man was going to sleep, and Alex decided to leave House to his own devices.

Alex heard House stir on the couch, muttering unintelligibly. Finally he shifted to a sitting position, blinking and scrubbing his hand over his head. "What is that smell?"

"Leftovers." Alex answered. "There's more on the stove if you want some."

House nodded and pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his coffee cup and limping heavily toward the kitchen. Alex could hear him rattling around and grumbling to himself, and he was tempted to follow him to offer a helping hand, even though he knew that hand would most likely get bitten.

Soon enough, House returned, carefully balancing his bowl and his coffee, his cane hooked over his arm. Alex was duly impressed. "That's one hell of a balancing act you've got going on there."

House simply shrugged. "Been doing this for a while. I've had a lot of time to practice."

The two men fell into a companionable silence as they finished their meal, and Alex moved to take the few dishes to the kitchen. "So, you decide to hang around?" Alex tried to sound casual in his questioning.

House nodded thoughtfully. "No reason not to. My patient's on the road to Wellville, Wilson's got a hot date, and...I kind of like it here."

Alex smiled a little, that warm feeling washing over him again. "I kind of like it here, too. Especially with you around."

House rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the couch. "No need to get all mushy about it."

"I wasn't." Alex muttered. House's words were like a bucket of cold water thrown over the warm feeling.

"Good." House answered firmly. "Wouldn't want any misunderstanding between us."

Alex turned to say something, but the older man had already disappeared. He huffed in frustration as he cleaned up, his thoughts churning in his head.

So House didn't necessarily return whatever feelings Alex was starting to develop. No surprise there, he supposed. It would be a lot to expect from House. Still, Alex couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

He chastised himself for the thought. After all, they had only been spending time together for about three months. A good long time for Alex, but probably not for House. As cautious as the man was, three months was probably no time at all to him.

"It doesn't matter." Alex told himself out loud, as much to convince himself as anything else. "Things are good. Why push it?"

"Talking to yourself again?" House suddenly reappeared, setting his coffee cup on the counter next to Alex.

"Yeah." Alex smiled a little, letting House's scent waft over him. It was that increasingly familiar leather and spice scent, and Alex couldn't help but notice that House had made a habit of wearing it since they had started getting together. Whether it was for Alex or not, it didn't matter. Alex thoroughly enjoyed it, and it always reminded him of that first night on his office couch.

House regarded Alex with a skeptical look. "Only crazy people talk to themselves, you know." He placed a warm hand on Alex's shoulder and brushed a light kiss to his temple. "I'll be back. Got to go back to my place for a few."

Alex was startled by the unexpected contact, and after House left, he allowed himself a wider grin. House might not want to come out and say it, but it was pretty obvious that things were changing on his end. Maybe Alex hadn't misread him after all.

# # #

**You know what happens next. Read and review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know the deal. I don't own the sexy beast with the cane. Never have, never will.**

# # #

House quickly drove back to his apartment, a million thoughts churning through him. He hadn't been prepared to spend a full weekend with Alex, and he knew that the spare clothes he usually kept in his backpack wouldn't cut it.

He didn't know what impulse had made him reach out to Alex before he left. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. The kid was turning his world upside down, and while it was scary, it was kind of thrilling, too.

There was most definitely a hint of something more developing between himself and Alex, and House had no clue what to do with that. Part of him wanted to shut it down, deny it, keep things on a strictly friendly and physical level, but House had the feeling it was too late to do that. Things had already gone beyond that point, as Wilson had so astutely pointed out.

Damn Wilson, anyway. House almost angrily slammed his car door closed as he exited his car and carefully made his way up the steps to his apartment. He let himself in, noting the flashing light on his answering machine. Who the hell left messages anymore, anyway?

He hit the 'play' button as he found fresh clothes and sleep pants, rolling his eyes as he listened to both messages from Wilson. House hoped like hell the man actually had a date tonight as he claimed. Maybe then he'd quit worrying so much about House. Admittedly, Wilson had ample reason to worry, but still. Sometimes the man went overboard with the whole caring thing.

It was one advantage House had to admit Alex had. The kid was a quick learner when it came to House, and he had learned to care from a distance. House could see that it was hard for Alex, but he admired Alex's restraint in that area. It made him like the young man all the more.

House smirked a little to himself as his mind wandered back to Alex. Funny how that seemed to happen more and more as time went by. He had caught himself doing the same thing during a couple of differentials, usually while the team was discussing things amongst themselves. Fortunately, House had been able to snap out of it before anyone got too suspicious. He knew his team was keeping a close eye on him now, on the lookout for any odder than usual behavior from him. House was trying like hell not to give them any reason to suspect a damn thing. As much as he liked Alex, he wasn't about to broadcast his personal business all over the hospital. Telling Wilson was probably just as good, and House wasn't entirely thrilled about that.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have spilled the whole thing to Wilson, anyway. If House had to be completely honest with himself, telling others about this would make it _real_. House wasn't sure if he was okay with that. It had been years since he had allowed himself to feel anything for anyone, and House just wanted to know for sure that his growing feelings for Alex were real. He wasn't entirely convinced that they were.

House sighed heavily and dropped his backpack near the piano before sitting down to play a few chords at random. It was one of the things he missed while he was spending so much time at Alex's place. The simple act of playing seemed to help his thought process in other areas. It seemed only logical that it would help him sort out what was going on between himself and Alex.

He soon lost in his music, unaware of the fading light until it was completely dark. At least a couple hours had passed, maybe more. House was vaguely surprised that Alex hadn't called looking for him. Of course, that wasn't really how they operated.

His phone started ringing at his hip, and House flipped it open without bothering to check the Caller ID. "House."

"Hey, Doc." Alex's voice caught House off guard. "I was thinking about going for Thai for dinner. You still planning on coming back?"

"Uh...yeah." House quickly replied. "Just kind of got hung up over here."

"No problem." Alex answered casually. "Why don't I just meet you at the Thai place by the studio, say...in twenty?"

"Sounds good. See you then." House snapped his phone closed and shoved it back into its holder. He briefly wondered if Alex had some ulterior motive in mind before shaking off the thought. Alex had been nothing but forthright in his intentions from the beginning. If the kid wanted to go out for dinner, so be it. There were worse ways to spend a Saturday night.

He grabbed his backpack and limped out the door, locking it behind him before making his way down the short flight of stairs to his car. From there it was a short drive to the Thai restaurant where he and Alex often ordered take out when they were hanging out at the studio.

House looked around briefly for Alex's car when he pulled in, but didn't see it. As he climbed out of his own car, he spotted Alex trotting down the street from the direction of his studio. The young man flashed him a quick grin as he met House. "Didn't leave you hanging too long, did I?"

"Nope." House was a little suspicious of Alex. "Just got here myself."

The two men entered the restaurant and were led to a table, where they placed their orders and settled in with a pot of tea. Alex seemed jumpy, and House couldn't help but wonder why. Everything had seemed fine when he left earlier.

Alex took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "So...everything okay at your place?"

"Yeah." House answered. "Why?"

Alex shrugged. "No reason. Just seemed like you were taking a while." His green eyes crinkled in amusement. "Thought maybe you'd changed your mind and decided to ditch me."

"I wouldn't have done that." House assured him. "I would have at least called you with a lame excuse first."

Alex let out a short laugh, leaning back as the waiter set his plate in front of him. "I appreciate that."

House nodded, quickly turning his attention to his own food. The silence seemed to stretch out between them, and House was suddenly feeling awkward about the whole damn thing. It felt oddly like a date, even though it shouldn't have. He and Alex were mostly friends with a little something extra, nothing more.

Across the table, Alex tilted his head at House. "Something on your mind?"

House scowled in response, annoyed that he had projected his thoughts so obviously. "No."

Alex's mouth quirked in amusement. "You're a piss-poor liar."

House huffed in irritation and set down his chopsticks. "What would you be doing right now if I weren't here?"

Alex's amused expression changed to a slight frown. "I'd probably be out on another pointless blind date. Why?" He tilted his head at House. "What's really on your mind?"

Suddenly House wasn't sure. "Why me and not...someone else?"

"Really?" Alex fixed House with a slightly incredulous look. "You're just now asking me that?"

"Forget it." House grumbled, returning to his meal. "It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does or you wouldn't be asking." Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly. "Do you really want to know why?"

The kid was a little too perceptive for his own good. "Fine. Go on. Boost my ego."

Alex chuckled softly. "Mostly, I like your curious nature. It means you're into learning...everything, and you're not afraid to try anything. And..." He popped a bite of shrimp into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before going on. "I like your brutal honesty, too. I almost always know where I stand with you...at least, as long as it's not anything personal. That's...a little different." Alex fixed House with a meaningful look. "You don't like to put too much of yourself out there."

House shrugged and took another bite of his food. "I have my reasons."

Alex gazed steadily across the table at House, and House felt as if the kid was staring right into his soul. It was a lot disconcerting. "Everyone has their reasons, Doc. What are yours?"

House pushed his plate away, his appetite suddenly disappearing. "I think I'm done here."

Alex sighed a little and sat back in his seat. The waiter soon came over with take out boxes and the check, and Alex quickly took care of the bill. The two men left the restaurant in silence.

"You know, we should start going somewhere else to eat." Alex commented after they stepped outside. "Seems like nothing good ever comes out here."

House chuckled a little despite himself. "Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn't act like such a goddamn girl."

Alex shrugged, his hands shoved inside his jeans pockets. "You're curious. I already told you I like that about you." He jerked his head down the street toward his studio. "Thought I'd go work on something. That's the other thing I'd normally be doing on a Saturday night...usually after the blind date bombs out. Care to come along?"

"Why not?" House shrugged and fell into step with the young man, and they soon arrived at the studio. Alex unlocked the door and let them in, flicking on the light switch.

House glanced around the space. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Alex was suddenly acting edgy again. "So what's your project tonight?"

Alex turned around and grabbed hold of the lapels of House's coat, pulling him down for a long, slow kiss. "Not what. Who."

"Oh." House was caught off guard, again. His curiosity was definitely piqued. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Alex had in mind.

Alex laughed softly and divested House of his coat, letting it land on the floor behind him. He then quickly moved to unbutton House's shirt, pressing him against the desk and leaning in to lay a soft line of kisses down House's neck, his tongue flicking out with each touch.

He left a lingering kiss in the space between House's collarbones before moving up to press against him, his hands moving smoothly up the back of his t-shirt. "Mmm...you always smell so damned good." Alex whispered in House's ear before leaving another small kiss in the space between his ear and his jaw. "I think I forgot to mention how much I like that about you, too." Alex's hands kept moving around under House's t-shirt, eventually pushing it up and over House's head. A broad smile crept over the young man's face as he touched House all over, and House thought he would melt under Alex's hands.

House closed his eyes as Alex moved in for another long kiss. He could taste the lingering spiciness of the Thai food, and it blended with Alex's own scent, creating its own uniquely intoxicating blend. House found himself sliding his hands under Alex's shirt, evoking a sharp gasp when his thumbs brushed against the young man's nipples, followed by a low chuckle.

Alex gently removed House's hands, a move that baffled House. He opened his eyes and gave Alex a questioning look. "What was that for?"

"You'll get your chance." Alex assured him. "I just have...other plans for you." He pushed himself away from House and gestured toward the photography studio. "Interested?"

House's mind was working overtime now, wondering what the hell Alex could possibly have planned. He pushed himself off the desk and limped into the studio.

There was a portable air bed set up in the middle of the room, and jars of what appeared to be paints of different colors on the floor, along with a couple of paintbrushes. Apparently Alex was serious about making House his art project tonight. House was nothing if not intrigued by the prospect.

"Edible body paints." Alex answered the unspoken question, placing his hands on House's waist and brushing a kiss to his neck. "Are you in?"

"Mm-hm..." House was up for damn near anything as long as Alex kept up all the little touches and kisses he kept placing all over his body.

"Good." Alex murmured softly. "Lay down on your back."

House eased himself onto the bed, and Alex picked up one of the jars and a small paintbrush. He gently straddled House, tilting his head thoughtfully. Finally he dipped the brush and painted a fine line down the middle of House's chest, starting at the space between his collarbones and ending just above his belly button.

House arched upward, startled, then threw Alex a sharp glare. "Is this stuff supposed to be this cold?"

"Sorry." Alex looked a little embarrassed. "Thought I gave them plenty of time to come to room temp." He bent down and slowly traced his tongue over the line, this time from belly to collarbone. "Better?"

The warmth of Alex's tongue provided a sharp contrast to the cold paint. "Uh...yeah. Much." House was having trouble putting a coherent thought together.

"Mind if I keep going?" Alex gave him a teasing look.

House shook his head. Now that he knew what to expect, sort of, maybe he could relax and indulge the young man's fantasy.

Alex continued working over him, appearing to concentrate on House as seriously as he would concentrate on any of his sculptures. It was oddly thrilling, being a human canvas, and House soon found himself relaxing, enjoying the sensations of the different brushes over his skin, as well as the feel of Alex's fingers tracing patterns through the paint itself. Maybe there was something to this after all.

Finally Alex leaned back, still straddling House, a wide smile lighting his fine features. "You should see yourself right now. You're fucking gorgeous." He leaned over House for a quick kiss. "I wish you didn't hate having your picture taken. You're one hell of an art piece right now."

House considered the idea. "My face won't be in the picture, right?"

"I'll leave it out if you want." Alex assured him.

House thought about it a little more before nodding firmly. "Make it quick. I think this stuff's starting to dry."

Alex laughed a little, quickly pushing himself off House. "Won't be but a minute."

He soon returned with one of his film cameras and straddled House, setting up a couple of shots. House was a little nervous at the prospect. "I thought you just wanted this one for yourself. Part of the fantasy and all that."

Alex sat back a little, a concerned look on his face. "This one has nothing to do with fantasy. This is a serious work of art here."

"Don't I get a say in this?" House wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

Alex tilted his head, a serious expression crossing his face. "I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"It's just..." House closed his eyes. "Not too many people want to look at _this_." He gestured to himself.

"I do." Alex quietly replied.

"That's different." House was running out of logical arguments.

"Tell you what." Alex told him. "I'll take a picture with the digital. If you like it, I'll commit it to film. Deal?"

"I don't know how you keep talking me into this crap." House grumbled, finally huffing and rolling his eyes. "Fine. Do it."

Alex set down the film camera and soon returned with the digital, taking a couple of quick shots and handing the camera to House.

House was genuinely amazed at Alex's work. "That's really me?"

"Hell yes, that's you." Alex laughed as House handed back the camera. "Now, what do you say?"

"I say...hurry the hell up so someone can clean this crap off me."

"Not a problem." Alex's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect as he picked up the film camera and took a few pictures from different angles. "There, done."

Alex rose to set the camera on a nearby table and returned to House. House frowned in puzzlement. "Don't you need to do something with that?"

"Later." Alex answered softly, bending over House. "Got some clean up work to do."

Alex closed his mouth over one of House's nipples, lightly sucking while running his tongue all over. House's reaction was sharp and immediate, clutching the back of Alex's head while the young man moved elsewhere, working his way across House's chest to the other side. He climbed over House and gave the other nipple a similar treatment, and House could feel his own reaction the the stimulation growing.

The young man leaned over him, pressing his lips to House's and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet and spicy, a mix of the body paint and the Thai food, and House couldn't help but return the move, pulling Alex closer to him and arching upward to make contact with him.

Alex pulled away, sliding his way down House's body, tracing his tongue all the way down until he reached House's belt buckle. House merely roughly stroked the top of Alex's head as he undid the belt and House's jeans, lifting himself just enough to allow the other man to pull both jeans and boxers off him.

Suddenly House could feel the paintbrush on him again, and he pushed himself onto his elbows long enough to watch Alex paint him, following the cool paint with his warm tongue. House was nearly speechless from the sensation, a series of rough groans his only response.

He spread himself further, curling his fingers in Alex's hair, encouraging him further as Alex took him fully into his mouth. The combination of his hands and mouth brought House ever closer to the edge, building slowly until he went over, riding out the sensation until he relaxed with a rough sigh.

Alex rose and climbed onto the air bed to join House, throwing a leg over his and an arm across his still-painted chest, resting his head on House's shoulder. "God, I've been wanting to do that forever."

House was still fuzzy, and puzzled by Alex's words. "What, paint up some old guy, take pictures, and then lick it off?"

Alex laughed and shifted so that he could get a good look at House. "Maybe not that specifically, but painting and licking off? Definitely." He traced a finger down House's chest. "You and the pictures were just a bonus."

House wrinkled his nose at the drying paint. "I hope you've got another way of getting this off. I don't think your tongue's going to be quite enough."

"Hmm...I could always wash it off back at my place." Alex grinned teasingly. "A little hot water and soap should take it right off."

House nodded, closing his eyes and imagined how that scenario would go. "Sounds like another excuse to get me naked."

"Oh, probably." Alex acknowledged. "You have a problem with that?"

"Can't say that I do." House answered. Any inhibitions he might have had were pretty much out the window now.

"Good." Alex pushed himself off House and started cleaning up while House found his clothes. Soon they were leaving the studio and walking back toward House's car.

"So..." Alex leaned in close to House. "Will I see you back for the rest of that clean up job?"

House couldn't help but grin a little at the idea. "I'll be there."

Alex grinned in return and turned back toward the studio. House merely shook his head as he climbed into his car. If anyone had told him that he would be the fodder for some guy's wild fantasies, and that he would actually _enjoy_ it, he would have laughed in their face.

As it stood right now, House was suddenly very much looking forward to the clean up part. Somehow he had a feeling there would be far more to it than he thought.

# # #

**It's that time again. Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back with another installment. As usual, I don't own House, dammit.**

# # #

Alex was nearly tingling as he drove back to his apartment after his impromptu photo session with House. Once over the initial hiccups, they had just _clicked_, and even Alex was amazed at how the whole thing had turned out. He had mostly hoped to indulge in a silly little fantasy, and he was thrilled at how easily House had been convinced to join in. Alex hadn't expected to get a viable art piece out of it.

And dear God, what a piece of art it had been. Alex only wished he'd been able to convince House to allow him to include his face in the photograph. By the time Alex had finished painting him, House's facial expression had smoothed out, replaced by an almost Zen-like calm, his arms folded over his head, completely relaxed. Alex couldn't understand who _wouldn't_ want to see that.

House's car was already parked in front of Alex's building when Alex pulled up, and he quickly parked and killed the ignition. Hopefully the other man hadn't been waiting too long. The sooner that paint got cleaned off, the better, and the sooner...well, Alex didn't want to get too far ahead of himself.

He was standing in front of Alex's apartment door, fixing Alex with a slight glare as he approached. "I hope you've got a chisel handy."

Alex suppressed a smile. "I don't think that'll be necessary. Give me a second to let us in."

He no sooner opened the door that House pushed past, making a beeline for the bathroom and slamming the door. Alex cringed a little at that. This wasn't what he had in mind at all.

After giving House a few minutes, Alex tentatively tapped on the bathroom door. The only response was running shower water, so Alex dared to open the door a crack.

"Doc?" Alex called out. "Need anything?"

After a brief silence, House answered back. "What happened to that helping hand you promised?"

Alex slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, chuckling to himself. He quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower behind House, sliding his arms around the other man's waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Didn't think you still wanted it. You seemed kind of pissed when I let you in."

House snorted and covered Alex's hand with one of his own. "You walk around with a Picasso painting covering half your body and see how you like it."

Alex could feel the paint melting and sliding over his hand as he reached for a nearby bottle of body wash. "I guess I got a little carried away." He pressed another kiss into House's neck, near his ear. "Sure was worth it, though. You looked fucking amazing."

"I'll take your word for it." House answered roughly. "Now get this mess off me."

Alex ducked under House's arm so that he faced the older man and squeezed a generous measure of body wash into his hand. The spicy scent soon filled the steaming shower as Alex worked it into a lather and spread it over House's chest and stomach. He could hear House sigh just a little, and he closed his eyes at Alex's touch, leaning into the younger man's hands.

"See?" Alex murmured as the lather mixed with the paint and started to run down House's body. "Told you it'd wash right off."

He moved his hands everywhere he could reach, drawing House in closer until their lips touched. Alex slowly deepened the kiss, and he could feel House's hand slide to the back of his neck. The other man broke off the kiss, his bright blue eyes flying open as he caressed Alex's jaw with a rough thumb. "Water's getting cold."

"Right." Alex stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, making his way to the bedroom. With any luck, House would join him before too long.

He had just settled into bed when he felt the mattress dip beside him. House's body was still warm from his shower, and the spicy scent floated off him as he slid under the covers and wrapped an arm around Alex.

Alex rolled to face him as House pulled in closer, picking up almost exactly where he had left off in the shower. This moment alone made the entire night worthwhile. In their time together, Alex couldn't recall a time when House had initiated anything. "Hmm...what are you doing?"

"You told me I'd get my chance at you." House murmured, brushing his thumb along Alex's jaw, those blue eyes boring into him. "Now's as good a time as any, right?"

"Can't argue with that kind of logic." Alex answered softly. "Do your thing."

House looked a little unsure. "Might take me a while to figure out what that is."

"Cool by me." Alex smiled a little and inched a little closer, spreading his fingers out across House's lower back. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while."

House gave Alex a half-smile in return, seeming to relax a little before leaning over to gently kiss Alex on the lips. From there he started working his way down Alex's neck, stopping in the middle of his chest. "You smell weird."

Alex let out a short laugh, stroking the top of House's head. "I smell like you. Pretty sure I grabbed your soap in the shower."

"Really? Huh." House paused briefly before continuing his journey southward, stopping again as he neared Alex's waist. Alex held his breath, barely daring to hope House was about to do what he thought he was going to do.

House shifted slightly, pushing Alex onto his back and spreading his hands out over the younger man's stomach. Alex took in a sharp breath at the touch, his anticipation building. He knew House was well out of his comfort zone, so he simply kept caressing the top of House's head as the other man brushed his lips closer and closer to his core.

He heard a small sound, and he glanced down to see House looking up at him. Alex tilted his head slightly, still stroking House's head. "Something wrong?" He asked in a rough voice that surprised him.

House merely shook his head, a slight smile gracing his features as he suddenly ran his tongue from base to tip, taking Alex into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the tip. Alex let out a rough groan, arching upward at the move. "Goddammit, Doc." He managed to gasp out, spreading his legs and running his hands over House's head.

As far as Alex could tell, House wasn't missing a beat, finding an easy rhythm as he brought Alex ever closer to the edge. He wanted to hold back and enjoy this for as long as he possibly could, but House was making that difficult.

Finally he couldn't hold back anymore, and he released with a growl, blowing out a long breath as he relaxed and closed his eyes. Soon House was back beside him, dragging the covers along with him and settling in on his side.

Alex rolled over to face him, sliding an arm over his waist and drawing in close, caressing along House's spine with his thumb. "Thanks, Doc."

House looked baffled. "For what?"

"For tonight." Alex answered. "It turned out to be kind of a wild one, but you just kind of rolled with it. So...thanks."

House fell silent, and Alex thought he had fallen asleep. Finally the older man broke the silence. "It was kind of fun. Different, anyway."

They both fell silent again until House spoke. "Where'd you get the idea for the body paints, anyway?"

"I've kind of had it in the back of my mind for a while." Alex answered with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Never met anyone willing to try it out with me."

"And what made you think that I would?"

Alex propped himself up on his elbow so he could look House in the eye. "Ever since we started hooking up, you've been willing to try damn near anything. Guess I just assumed you'd go along with that one, too."

A slow smile crept across House's face, making those brilliant eyes crinkle. "Kind of glad I did. I'm not sure I'd do it again, but..."

"Same." Alex smiled in response, spreading his hand over House's chest. "You were one hell of a canvas. I can't wait to develop the film." He dropped down to plant a kiss on House's lips. "I wish you could see yourself like I see you. Maybe then you're realize what a hottie you are."

House snorted at that. "I'm too old, too crippled, and too beat up to be a 'hottie'."

"The hell you are." Alex hovered over him, placing a hand on his cheek and stroking him with his thumb. "You're older, you're rough, and you've _lived_." He lay down, throwing a leg over House's and draping an arm across House's stomach. "You're fucking hot. Deal with it."

House rolled his eyes, but placed a hand over Alex's outstretched arm. "You're not getting another blow job tonight. Nice try, though."

"Wasn't looking for one." Alex pressed a kiss to House's cheek, letting his hand drift down near House's waist. "Not right now, anyway."

"Sorry, that's a special occasion thing." House snarked. "Birthdays, Christmas, that sort of thing."

"Well...it's not my birthday..." Alex placed a small kiss on House's neck. "And it's a little late for Christmas...so what's the occasion?"

"You've kind of got me there." House admitted.

"Thought so." Alex's hand drifted lower as his lips wandered down to House's chest, ending with a flick of his tongue over a nipple.

House drew in a sharp gasp at the move. "Jesus, kid, are you _trying_ to kill me? There's no way in hell I can go again."

"You know better than to throw down a challenge like that." Alex laughed, taking House in his hand. "I _will _take you up on it."

"Horny little bastard." House grumbled, even as he pulled Alex in close to him.

Alex simply chuckled and leaned in for a long kiss. "Maybe you shouldn't be so goddamn doable. Then I wouldn't be so horny."

"Right. It's my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself." House murmured.

"Didn't say it was your _fault_." Alex countered. "Just that I find you incredibly sexy, and...I don't want to keep my hands to myself. I just want _you, _as often as possible, for as long as possible. You okay with that?"

House nodded, and Alex thought he saw something spark in those bright blue eyes as kissed him again, stroking House, easily bringing him to full hardness again. The idea of going all night thrilled Alex to no end, and he hoped he'd be able to bring House along for the ride.

# # #

Alex drifted awake the next morning, stretching and debating the idea of getting out of bed. Normally he would bounce right out of bed, but today seemed like a good day to stay here. It was warm here, he had nowhere important to be, and besides, House was right here next to him. That seemed like reason enough to just stay put.

He rolled over and watched the older man sleep for a bit before placing a hand on House's chest, feeling the strong, steady heartbeat underneath. Something about the rhythm was oddly soothing to Alex, and he found himself once again curling closer to House, placing his head on the other man's shoulder and closing his eyes.

Somehow they had managed to wear each other out in the best possible way, and House appeared to be dead to the world. Alex spread his hand out across House's chest, running across the occasional fleck of body paint that hadn't quite come off. The older man stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Not happening, kid." He rumbled. "I'm serious this time."

"Not trying to start anything this time." Alex laughed a little and slipped the hand across House's waist. "I just wasn't ready to get out of bed yet."

House made some sort of sound in response and almost immediately fell back asleep. Alex tried to go back to sleep himself, but once he was awake, that was usually it. As reluctant as he was to leave the warm bed, his desire for coffee and food won out. He could always come back to bed a little later, if House was willing.

The idea of spending the day in bed off and on with House sent another tingle through him as he rolled out of bed and found a pair of flannel pants and an old t-shirt. After he dressed, he sat on the bed and took a long look at House.

He was sprawled out across the bed, his face twitching as he slept. One hand was spread out over his stomach while his other arm was flung across the width of the bed, the rumpled covers barely covering half of him. The artist in Alex couldn't help but file the image away in his mind for another time, while the man in him reached over and pulled the covers over House, leaning down to drop a kiss on his forehead as he did so.

Alex reflected on the weekend so far as he started a pot of coffee and pulled out the makings for French toast. Most Sundays found Alex either alone in the apartment or in the studio taking out his frustrations over his usually lame Saturday night date on some hapless piece of clay.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was really going on here. Alex probably would have enjoyed his previous Saturday night dates if it weren't for the tiny voice in the back of his head. That tiny voice that reminded Alex what a great thing he had going with House, that tiny voice that asked him what the hell he was doing looking elsewhere.

The logical answer, of course, was that House had made it clear that he was not only fine with their current arrangement, but wanted nothing more. Alex, for his part, was mostly okay with that, and had continued his own dating life. The two parts of his social life hadn't really crossed paths until very recently.

It was during his last Saturday night date almost two weeks prior when he realized that things had changed for him. The man that sat across the table from him at that restaurant was brilliant, charming, handsome, witty, but Alex's mind kept wandering back to House, wondering what the other man was doing while he was sitting here making idle conversation with someone he had no intention of seeing again.

Alex had felt bad when he rejected his date's advances at the end of that night. He would have been only too happy to see him again if it hadn't been for House. Even if House didn't want more, Alex was quickly losing the desire to look elsewhere for companionship.

He sighed heavily as he poured himself a cup of coffee and turned on a burner to heat a pan. What House didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Alex supposed. He would keep this 'friends with benefits' charade up for as long as necessary until House decided he either wanted more or decided to end things.

Alex didn't like the idea that this thing between he and House could end, but he knew that was always a possibility. It was another reason Alex felt he was better off keeping his growing affection for House to himself. The last thing Alex wanted to do was send House running for the hills.

The sound of a distinctive step-thump, followed by a stool scraping against the floor pulled Alex out of his thoughts. He turned to see a sleepy-eyed, thoroughly rumpled House ease himself onto a stool with a slight wince.

"Morning, Sunshine." Alex couldn't help teasing him just a little. "Coffee?"

House nodded, frowning slightly. "You're limping."

Alex hadn't even noticed. "Knee's a little sore, that's all." He smiled a little as he set a mug of coffee in front of House. "It's been getting a harder workout than usual lately."

A ghost of a smile flickered across House's face while he wrapped his hands around his mug. "Your own damn fault."

Alex grinned wider, returning to the counter next to the stove to mix up his French toast batter and start cooking. "Maybe my memory's a little faulty, but I don't recall complaining."

He could hear House's low chuckle in reply as he continued making a massive stack of French toast, followed by a package of bacon. This, Alex thought, was what a Sunday morning should be. It was something he hadn't experienced since he was with Mikaela. Back then Alex had been the one at the counter, watching her as she moved gracefully around this kitchen, whipping up all sorts of delicious treats.

God, that seemed like a lifetime ago. Alex briefly wondered what Mikaela was up to since she had rejected his marriage proposal and moved out.

"Hey." House's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're burning the bacon."

"Shit." Alex quickly turned off the stove and covered the pan in an attempt to block the scorched scent. "Sorry. Guess it's just the French toast today."

"I guess I'll live." House answered, a slight teasing tone creeping into his voice.

Alex set the stack of French toast on the counter, along with plates and silverware. He sat on the stool next to House, and the two men sat in comfortable silence as they worked their way through the stack.

"I kind of like this." House was the first to break the silence.

"Really?" A hopeful feeling rose up in Alex as he glanced over at House.

House's eyes were focused on his plate as he dragged a bit of French toast through the pool of syrup. "Yeah." He spoke quietly. "Stacy and I used to do this sometimes. Not often, because we were both so career-driven, but...yeah." House popped the bite in his mouth. "It was...nice."

Alex tilted his head and looked at House, resisting the urge to reach out to him. "I kind of like it, too. Mikaela and I used to do this almost every Sunday. She was the cook in the house, and...yeah. Anyway."

House set down his fork and leaned his elbows on the counter, his chin set on folded hands. "You miss her."

"Sure I do. I loved the woman. Hell, I wanted to marry her." Alex answered, taking a long drink of his coffee. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy this, too." Alex scanned House's face, looking for any hint of emotion.

House finally glanced over at him, and Alex could feel those eyes studying him. Finally he nodded firmly. Alex couldn't help but get the feeling that House had been testing him on some level. Apparently he had passed.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, and House finally pushed himself away to shower and dress, acknowledging Alex's good natured teasing about helping him out with a small smile. He soon emerged fully dressed, dropping his backpack by the door while he shoved his feet into shoes and tugged on his coat.

Alex met him near the door, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sleep pants. "Sure you have to go so soon?"

House's eyes crinkled in amusement. "I've been here all damn weekend. Haven't you had enough of me?"

"Hell, no." Alex moved in a little closer, lifting his chin to press a small kiss to House's lips. He could feel House's hand slide along his jaw as the other man deepened the kiss. Even without tongue, Alex could feel himself weaken as House finally broke it off, regarding him with a neutral expression.

"Guess I haven't had enough of you, either." House spoke quietly. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and turned to leave, pausing just as he opened the door. "See you around."

Alex allowed himself a wide smile after House closed the door behind him. House might not come out and say it, but Alex had the distinct feeling that the other man's feelings were starting to change as well. He knew he would have to tread carefully from here on out if he wanted to make sure things kept moving in the right direction. Oddly enough, Alex had no problem with that. The other man was well worth the effort.

# # #

**Back to you, readers. Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know how this works by now. I don't own House, just use him for my own entertainment.**

# # #

House let himself into the apartment, slamming the door behind him as he found Wilson's number in his contacts. He figured he at least owed his friend a quick call to let him know he was still alive. Right now, after his wild weekend, House wasn't so sure how that was the case.

Wilson's voice mail picked up, and House couldn't help but grin in response. If Wilson wasn't answering his phone, perhaps his hot date had turned into a hot night. House kind of hoped so.

"Hey, Panty-Peeler." House started. "Call me when you come up for air."

House snapped his phone closed and continued on to the bedroom to unpack his backpack. He casually tossed the clothes into a nearby hamper and reached back in for the toiletries. When his hand found the bottle of body wash, the memories came rushing back to him.

A hot shower.

A hot young guy.

A hot young guy washing _him_.

And House had loved every damn minute of it, from the body painting escapade, to the shower, to everything that had come after. Even when House thought there was no way he could keep it going, Alex found some creative way to prove him otherwise.

The whole thing had taken on a life of its own, and House felt as if he was just being carried along for the ride. Not that House had a problem with that, necessarily. The thing had certainly led him down some very unexpected paths over the course of the last three months or so, and that didn't just apply to the physical end of things.

Despite House's own assertion that he wanted to keep things strictly 'friends with benefits', he wasn't so sure how long he'd be able to keep that up. He could sense that things were already changing on Alex's end. Why else would he have extended the invitation to stay the weekend? Alex had never done that.

Typically, Friday nights belonged to them, leaving Saturdays free for both of them. This was fine with House, mostly. It wasn't healthy for Alex to get so attached to someone like House, anyway. Far better for the kid to get out there and have a life, maybe even find someone his own age.

Obviously something had changed. Either that or Alex just didn't have anything better to do this weekend. House wasn't sure which scenario he preferred.

He shook his head as he put away the toiletries and threw a fresh change of clothes in his backpack. It was always a good thing to be prepared, as patients were notoriously unpredictable. The one who had knocked him on his ass was ample proof of that.

Now that he was home and without distractions, House was surprised to find his bruised hip throbbing ever so slightly. Funny how he hadn't noticed that last night. Alex had been extraordinarily careful with both his hip and his leg, no matter what else he was doing with his hands and lips. Perhaps the distraction was sufficient to take House's mind off his pain, at least for a while.

Too bad House couldn't bottle _that _up and carry it in his pocket. He snorted and shook his head at the uncharacteristically sentimental thought. Next thing he knew, House would be declaring his undying love for the kid.

An old straight guy falling for a self-proclaimed bisexual young enough to be his child, if he'd ever bothered to have any. The idea was beyond ridiculous, and yet House continued to entertain the thought, without knowing why.

'Dancing Queen' singing from his hip snapped House out of his obsessive thoughts. He quickly flipped his phone open and answered. "Nice of you to call back, Boy Wonder."

Wilson chuckled on the other end. "I could say the same for you. Still alive after your weekend, I see?"

"Yep." House smirked to himself, not wanting to reveal too much. "Just barely. Even if I told you about it, you wouldn't believe it."

"Feel free to spare me the details." House could almost hear Wilson roll his eyes over the phone. "So...are you busy?"

"Not now." House told him. "Maybe if you'd called me a couple hours earlier..."

"Right." Wilson snorted. "Thought maybe we could get together. We haven't done that much lately."

"Yeah." House felt a tiny twinge of guilt. "Been kind of busy."

There was a brief pause before Wilson answered. "It was just a statement of fact, not an accusation. Meet me over here?"

"Actually...now that I'm home, I'd just as soon stay here. I'm beat." House really didn't feel like dragging himself anywhere.

House could hear Wilson barely contain a guffaw. "Must have been one hell of a weekend. Okay, I'll come over there, but you're buying the pizza."

"Fine by me." House snapped back. "As long as you bring the beer."

"Deal." Wilson told him firmly. "See you in a few."

House closed his phone and shoved it back into the holder at his hip. Truthfully, he was exhausted, and he would have preferred not to see anyone. Wilson was the only one House would make an exception for.

Or not. There was possibly one other person House would be willing to make that exception for, except that person was the reason he was so damned exhausted in the first place. The irony didn't escape House as he settled in on the couch to await Wilson's arrival.

Yes, it was a damn good thing House had left Alex's when he did. There was no telling what would have happened there if he had stayed. That was House's story, and he was sticking to it.

# # #

After House left, Alex quickly cleaned up the apartment before deciding to head for the studio. It was just as well the older man had left when he did. Alex wasn't so sure he would have gotten anything done if House had stayed.

Well, some_one_ would have gotten done. Alex couldn't help smiling widely at the thought. Suddenly Alex was very, very glad he had invited House for the weekend. Last night had turned out far better than he could have hoped for. In all their time together, Alex couldn't remember House reacting as strongly as he had last night.

It had been unbelievable, mindblowing, even, and Alex couldn't seem to get enough of him. House had gone along with whatever Alex had come up with, and he had come up with more than a few things he had never found anyone willing to try out.

House was adventurous, no question, but Alex also knew that his willingness to go along with Alex's suggestions indicated a certain level of trust. Alex had a strong feeling that House trusted precious few people in his life, and to be included in that small circle was an privilege he had every intention of keeping.

He climbed into his car and started it up, humming along with the song that played on the radio as he drove to the studio. _Just say yes...just say there's nothing holding you back..._

Alex's mind wandered back to his and House's last round the night before. He had been laying against House, his chest pressed to the other man's back, arm wrapped around him, when the words slipped out.

If House heard him, he had given no indication. Alex figured it was just as well. The last thing he wanted to do was to make things awkward between them. If House had heard _that_, Alex was sure the man would have bolted, never to be seen again.

Alex was more sure than ever that he was making the right decision in keeping whatever feelings were developing to himself. As had been his practice throughout their time together, Alex would let House make that move, should he choose to.

'Just say yes', indeed. Alex hoped House would, eventually.

He pulled up in front of the studio and parked, shutting off the old beast and cutting off the song on the radio. Just as well. The damn song was conjuring up thoughts Alex was pretty sure he had no business feeling.

As he opened up the studio and stepped in, Alex could hear one of his own CDs playing. The crushing chords of Nirvana echoed through the place as he poked his head in to see Karen hard at work. Her face was set in concentration as she outlined the figure on the canvas. It was only when he stepped all the way in the room that he noticed her model. Her nude, male, and rather good-looking model.

"Oh." Alex was startled, and Karen whipped her head around. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Karen turned down the music with the remote and waved a hand toward her model. "Take a break, honey." She then turned to Alex, a knowing smirk crossing her somewhat rough features. "Well, hello. Didn't expect to see you today."

"Why not?" Alex hadn't told Karen his plans. Hell, he hadn't even seen her in a couple days.

She jerked her head toward the photography studio. "You left some...evidence behind."

Alex could feel his face heat up immediately, and he was sure it was a complementary color to his hair. "I thought I..."

"Relax, honey." Karen laughed heartily. "All I saw was the airbed. When I put two and two together..."

Alex gave Karen a friendly shove. "Yeah, you obviously came up with twenty-two."

"Your story." Karen shrugged. "So you here to work or are you just here to harass me?"

"Both." Alex grinned as he left the room to break down the airbed. He could hear Karen's hearty chuckle all the way into the other room.

He was undoing the large release valve when he felt a set of eyes on him. Alex turned to see Karen's model leaning on the doorframe, shirtless in a pair of low-slung, loose fitting jeans with a pop can dangling from his fingers.

Alex frowned slightly, even as he admired the sight. "Something I can do for you?"

The model pushed himself off the doorframe and entered the room, standing over Alex. "Maybe." His voice was soft and gentle, with a heavy Spanish-sounding accent. "I'm Manuel."

"Alex." Alex pushed himself to his feet, wincing slightly from the pressure to his knee, and extended his hand.

Manuel took it with a slight smile, seeming to appraise Alex. "Karen's told me a great deal about you."

Alex chuckled. The woman was relentless in her matchmaking pursuits. "Apparently she didn't tell you everything."

Manuel arched an eyebrow. "She told me you...play both sides of the fence, as it were." He glanced around Alex at the deflating airbed. "And apparently you aren't too concerned about separating work and play."

Alex could feel himself flushing again, even though he didn't owe this guy any explanation for his activities. "This? No, this is..." He frowned irritably. "Look, I've got somebody. No offense."

"Is that so?" Manuel looked disappointed. "Too bad. Whoever it is...they are very lucky. You're a fine looking man."

Alex spotted Karen in the doorway, and he nodded toward her. "Looks like she's ready for you again."

Manuel smiled ever so slightly. "Ah, the woman works me hard." He studied Alex closely. "It was very nice to meet you. Perhaps we shall meet again."

Alex wanted nothing more than laugh in the man's face. Fortunately, Karen broke in before he could say anything more. "Come on, quit flirting and get back in there. Got a lot of work ahead of us today."

Alex blew out a long sigh as he rolled up the airbed and shoved it in a nearby closet. Another time, another place, and he wouldn't have hesitated to explore what Manuel had to offer.

Something very strange was happening to Alex. If it wasn't love he felt for House, it was some strong emotion, something that kept him from looking elsewhere.

He picked up the camera that still sat where he had left it, taking it into the darkroom that was attached to the studio. Normally he wouldn't waste film like this, but he wanted to see just how the pictures had turned out. Besides, there were a few other photos on here that he needed to develop as well. Might as well kill a few birds with one stone.

Alex let his mind wander as he processed the film, absentmindedly swirling the paper in the chemical bath. What slowly showed up took his own breath away.

If an outside observer didn't know who the model was, there was no way they would have guessed that it was an older man. The abstract patterns that swirled over House's chest and stomach perfectly meshed with the texture of his chest hair. The bright colors simply..._popped_. There was no other way to describe them.

It was pure art, and Alex was thrilled with the results. He only wished House would have allowed his face to be in the photographs. Alex's mind flashed back to the way House had finally relaxed, his eyes closing as he stretched his arms over his head, opening himself to whatever Alex had in mind.

Alex's heart pounded in his chest as he fished out the photo, working quickly through the others he had taken, getting more excited with each photo. Finally he had a series of five photos hanging to dry, and Alex stood back to survey his work.

They made one hell of a team, he and House. Alex felt like he was producing some of the best art of his short life. Handing House his business card all those months ago had been one of the smartest things he'd ever done, on both a professional and a personal level.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hold on."

He finished developing the rest of the photos and hung them elsewhere before opening the door. Karen poked her head in, looking around with great interest. "Wondered what the hell was taking you so long." Her eyes landed on the photo series of House, and her mouth immediately dropped open. "My God, those are _amazing_."

"You think so?" Alex grinned, pride swelling up in him. "_That's_ what I was doing here last night."

Karen snorted and ruffled Alex's hair. "I'll bet that's not _all_ you were doing."

Alex dipped his head in an attempt to hide the wide smile that spread over his face. Karen didn't miss it, and she gently nudged him. "No wonder you've quit doing your Saturday night dates. If I had that to play with, I wouldn't want to look elsewhere either."

Alex's head snapped up, baffled at Karen's words. "Then why the hell do you keep trying to set me up?"

"You mean Manuel?" Karen shook her head. "He's been modeling for me for about six months, long before you and the doctor hooked up. He's kind of a shy guy. I'm surprised he approached you at all." She looked at him questioningly. "Something more going on between you and the good doctor?"

Alex blew out a long sigh. "I don't know. I want it to, but...he's not too clear on his feelings."

Karen gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed him between his shoulder blades. "Be patient with him. The fact that he's older and still single should tell you something."

"Yeah, I know." Alex's voice went soft as he dropped his head slightly. "Things are going good between us. I don't want to do anything to wreck it."

"You've got a good heart, kiddo." Karen squeezed him lightly. "Just tread carefully. This can't be easy for him."

"Not exactly easy for me, either." Alex huffed irritably.

"I know that." Karen spoke sharply at first, then sighed softly. "You're doing just fine. I see how you are with him. You two just sort of...click." She waved at the photographs hanging in the darkroom. "In more ways than one."

Alex smiled slightly, and Karen turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, I wanted to give you something." She turned and produced a business card. "Someone came into the gallery yesterday. He's very, _very _interested in your work. Call him."

Alex looked over the business card, his eyes growing wide. "Marlon Stewart?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

A wide grin split Karen's face. "Gotcha."

"Bitch." Alex grinned and shoved Karen. "When you say he's interested, like, _how_ interested?"

"Interested enough that you should meet him." Karen told him. "We have a lunch reservation at Stella's tomorrow at twelve-thirty. Don't be late."

Alex mentally flipped through his appointment calendar. "I think I can do that."

"Damn right you can." Karen looked at him as if he were crazy. "This could make you, kid. You'd be an idiot to pass this up."

Alex's heart started pounding at the idea. Marlon Stewart was a powerhouse in the West Coast art world. If he was interested in Alex's work, it was an opportunity Alex couldn't afford to pass up.

There was only one problem with that. Chances were good that this opportunity would pull him away from Princeton, which meant away from House and whatever was just starting to build between them. "Fucking figures." He grumbled to himself.

"You say something, honey?" Karen had turned in the doorway.

"No, nothing." Alex flashed her a quick smile. "Guess I'll see you and Mister Stewart tomorrow."

Karen beamed as she closed the darkroom door. Alex turned and leaned on the counter, staring at the photographs of House that now dominated the space. "What the hell am I going to do about you?" He murmured.

The photos didn't have an answer to that question, either.

# # #

**Okay, readers, do your thing. Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter for the weekend. I don't own House or Wilson, or 'The L Word'.**

# # #

House's eyes snapped open when he heard the pounding at the door. He shoved himself off the couch and limped over to answer, flinging open the door.

"Wow, a two-for-one special." House mocked, seeing both the delivery guy and Wilson at his door. "I'll hold the beer while you pay the man." He offered to Wilson.

Wilson looked exasperated, but handed off the beer to House with a resigned sigh before trading the delivery guy a handful of cash for the pizzas. "I don't even know why I bother to make deals with you. It's like making a deal with the devil, but with less payoff."

"The devil doesn't have 'The L Word' on DVR." House answered. "I'd say I've got the advantage."

"A fair point." Wilson set the pizzas on the coffee table and grabbed a beer before sitting heavily on the couch.

House regarded his friend coolly. "Rough night?"

"In the best way." Wilson grinned widely. "Rode me pretty hard."

"You're lying." House rolled his eyes. "If you're going to lie, at least make it _sound_ believable."

Wilson shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "It's almost as believable as you dating a guy."

House froze halfway to the pizza box. "I'm not dating him."

"Right." Wilson nodded as he took a slice out of the box. "'Friends with benefits'. Whatever. Good one, House."

"Seemed like you believed me yesterday." House narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What changed?"

Wilson sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I know you, House. You're obviously seeing someone, but for some reason you don't want me to know who she is. What better way to completely throw me off the trail?"

House debated with himself. He could let Wilson believe that he was merely deflecting, or he could push the point. He wasn't sure it was worth the effort to make Wilson believe him.

He decided to test the waters. "Let's just say...hypothetically, that I was telling the truth."

Wilson blinked his eyes in surprise. "It's hard to imagine such a thing."

"Yeah, _that_ never gets old." House muttered, taking a bite out of the slice of pizza he had just pulled out of the box. "Just work with me here."

"Fine." Wilson nodded. "You're telling the truth. You're really...spending a significant amount of your free time with a man."

House didn't answer, letting Wilson's words sink in. His friend's expression changed from skepticism to something like deep thought, to befuddlement.

Finally Wilson turned to him. "You're serious."

House nodded quietly. "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Wow." Wilson frowned. "I...don't know what to do with that." He turned slightly to study House, squinting his eyes, his mouth slightly open. "This doesn't make sense. I mean, you're straight. We comment in the same parts during 'The L Word'. You still ogle Cuddy, for Christ's sake. What happened?"

"I don't know." House sighed deeply and let his head hit the back of the couch. "Never so much as checked out a guy before. It's just..." He stared up at the ceiling. "He kind of took me in after I got into it with someone at a bar, fixed me up...took care of me."

"Well I can see why you'd want to start sleeping with him, then." Wilson squirmed, looking uncomfortable with the whole thing.

House glared at him. "There's a little more to it than that."

"Then what is it?" Wilson seemed genuinely curious, but confused. Funny, House was kind of feeling the same way.

House huffed irritably. He had been trying to figure this out for months. Finally he just shrugged. "It just...works. I like the kid, and he seems to like me. It's not just about the sex, you know."

Wilson winced slightly. "I said you could spare me the details."

"Are you sure?" House couldn't help pushing Wilson's buttons, just a little. "Because you sure seem curious."

"That's okay." Wilson glared sharply at House and took another piece of pizza. "So...this doesn't..._change_ anything, does it?"

"Not a damn thing, Wilson." House affirmed. "Now then, about this supposedly hot date of yours..."

Wilson groaned now that the spotlight was turned back on him. "Okay, it didn't go all night. But...we are going out again next weekend. There's a Hitchcock film festival going on downtown."

House grinned and grabbed another beer. "You know, if you play your cards right..."

"We'll see, House." Wilson smiled slightly, appearing to lose himself in thought. "You going to start up the DVR or what?"

"One 'L Word' marathon, coming right up." House hit the button on the DVR, silently grateful that Wilson wasn't giving him too much grief for his thing with Alex. He wasn't sure he could afford to lose Wilson's friendship.

# # #

Alex spent the day in his studio, alternating between working on a new piece and staring at the business card that was on his work table. He could hardly believe his luck, and he didn't know how Karen had managed to finagle something so huge. It seemed almost too good to be real.

Maybe there was a way he and House could work this. Nothing was set in stone yet, and Alex knew all too well that precious few artists could truly make a good living on art alone. It was the main reason he had started the photography studio after college. That, and Mikaela had voiced concerns about making a steady income. Alex had to admit that she had made a good point, and the studio had done quite well.

Sculpture was his true passion, however, and he had dreamed of a time when he could leave baby pictures and senior portraits behind and do what he loved full time. If Stewart was as interested as Karen claimed he was, that could well become a reality.

Which brought him right back to him and House. There was no way Alex could ask the man to pack up and run off to the West Coast with him. House was well established here. He had a career, a home...and House would just never go for it anyway. It was a foolish, romantic notion, and Alex knew it.

Alex should have been elated at the opportunity. Somehow, he just couldn't muster up the enthusiasm. He hoped that he could be a little more excited when he met Stewart and Karen for lunch tomorrow.

He stayed until late that night, finishing his piece and shoving the business card back into his wallet. After shutting down the studio, he made his way into the darkroom, where his photographs still hung. The memory these photographs conjured up sent a thrill through him, and he had an not entirely unexpected urge to go see House.

Alex wasn't even sure the man would be awake, and even if he was, there was no guarantee House would let him in. Although...if House's parting comments earlier were any indication, maybe the man could be convinced.

He took down the photos and tucked them into a folder, placing them in the bottom drawer of his desk before shutting off the lights and grabbing his coat. There was really only one way to find out whether he was welcome at House's. Might as well get on with it.

Alex locked the door behind him and climbed into his car, firing it up and pulling away, humming along with the song on the radio. It was some random pop song, a little ear candy to kill the time it took to make the short drive to House's.

The light was still on in House's apartment when he pulled up, and his car was parked out front, along with a silver Volvo that Alex didn't recognize. Alex figured it was one of House's neighbors. Alex parked the car and climbed out, trotting up the couple of steps that led to House's building.

He entered, trying to remember whether House's apartment was A or B. Alex heard House's voice ring out through the door on the right, followed by the laugh of another man's voice. He was puzzled, but knocked on the door anyway.

After a moment, the door flew open, revealing a slightly inebriated House. He regarded Alex with a quizzical look. "The hell are you doing here, kid?"

Alex felt suddenly awkward. "Just felt like stopping by. I didn't know you had company." He gestured toward the main door. "I'll just head on."

"No need." House shrugged, a slightly lopsided grin on his face. "You're already here. Might as well come in."

Alex followed House into the apartment, and the other man that was seated on the couch turned his head. "Who is it, House?"

House smiled slightly. "Friend of mine. You know, the one I was..." He winked at the other man in exaggerated fashion. "...telling you about."

Alex wasn't sure how much House had told the other man about him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The other man nodded slowly, then his eyes widened. "Oh! Um...I should go. Yeah."

House rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. You'd better keep your ass parked on that couch where it belongs." He turned slightly to Alex. "This is James Wilson. My enabler, my conscience, and my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, James." Alex nodded, then turned to House. "I'll see you later."

"You keep saying that." House frowned. "Why did you even bother coming if you're just going to turn around and leave?"

"I'm obviously interrupting." Alex huffed.

House moved in a little closer, oblivious to his friend seated on the couch. "Trust me, you're not interrupting."

"Hello, still here..." Wilson intoned from the couch. "Get a damn room if you're going to keep that up."

House stepped back and rolled his eyes. "You want a beer?"

Alex chuckled a little. "Sure."

"Kitchen's that way." House pointed toward the kitchen, and Alex quickly crossed the living room to grab a bottle out of the refrigerator.

When he returned, Wilson was settling in on the couch under a blanket, mumbling something to House. House merely grumbled something and limped over to his piano, easing himself onto the bench. He spotted Alex and patted the space next to him. "Have a seat."

Alex sat and drank his beer while House's elegant hands wandered over the keys. He hadn't heard House play since that one night he had slept on the same couch now occupied by Wilson. It was one hell of a way to wake up, if Alex remembered correctly. "Sounds good, Doc."

House smiled a little and shrugged. "Just do it to unwind, that's all."

"That's kind of a shame." Alex responded. "You're awfully good."

"Medicine pays better." House glanced over at Alex. "Kind of like photography versus sculpture."

"Yeah, about that..." Alex trailed his finger around the top of his bottle. "Got some interesting news today." He pulled out his wallet and passed the business card to House.

House took the card, holding it at arm's length and tilting his head. "Who's Marlon Stewart?"

"Only the most influential art dealer on the West Coast." Alex took it back, staring at it. "I'm supposed to have lunch with him and Karen tomorrow. Apparently he's 'very interested' in my work."

"That's a good thing, right?" House returned to the piano, playing random chords. "It's what you've wanted."

"Yeah, but..." Alex twisted his mouth. "It might mean leaving here. I've gotten kind of attached to Princeton. And...I've gotten kind of attached to you."

House sighed heavily and let his hands rest on the keys. "I don't know shit about art. But...if you get a chance to do what you love and get paid for it...you're a fucking idiot if you don't do it."

Alex knew House was right, but he was loathe to admit it. "Nothing's set in stone yet. Just because he's interested doesn't mean he'll take me on."

"He's a moron if he doesn't." House gave him a sharp look, his brilliant eyes boring into him.

"I appreciate that." Alex smiled in return, leaning over for a brief kiss.

"It's true." House murmured, his lids falling closed. "Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He placed a hand at Alex's waist and pulled him in a little closer. "Just between us...I've gotten kind of attached to you, too. You're a good kid." House gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "You'll do well."

"Not going anywhere yet." Alex whispered softly, capturing House's lips for a longer kiss, and soon their tongues were tangled up in each other, their hands wandering everywhere they would reach.

A loud groan from the couch interrupted them. "I _said..._get a goddamn _room._ Some of us have to get up in the morning."

Alex bit back a snicker as House cringed slightly and closed the lid over the keys. He studied Alex carefully. "You staying?"

"I can." Alex answered. "If you want me to, that is."

House nodded, a slight smile lighting his rough features. "Don't think I'm up for anything. You kind of wore me out and...I've kind of been drinking."

Alex chuckled as he pushed himself off the bench and offered House a hand up. As expected, House waved it away, apparently content to lurch down the hallway to the bedroom, using the wall for support.

Alex followed House's path, stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers before climbing into the large bed. House wasn't far behind, tugging the covers over himself and wrapping himself around Alex with a loud sigh. "You really think this art guy's going to put you to work?"

"I don't know." Alex answered. "Guess I'll find out more tomorrow."

"Hmm." House murmured. "You know...I heard what you said last night."

Alex froze, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Damn, random much?" He sighed a little. "I didn't think you heard me. Why didn't you call me on it?"

"Figured it was one of those heat of passion thingies." House replied. "So?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it? You know, what you said."

Alex rolled over so that he faced House, slipping an arm over his waist. "Yeah, I meant it. Make of it what you will."

"Huh." House frowned. "That's..."

"What?"

"Never mind." House shifted under the covers, pulling Alex closer to him. "It's cool."

Alex smiled a little to himself as he took in House's scent, an interesting blend of beer, pizza, and him. He almost hoped the thing with Stewart fell through. Almost.

# # #

**Back to you, readers. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter, same old disclaimers. Still don't own House, dammit.**

# # #

Alex awoke early the next morning with a numb arm and a wet shoulder to discover House sprawled over him, drooling and snoring loudly enough to wake the dead.

He managed to extricate himself without disturbing House, padding down the hallway to the bathroom. The door opened just as he approached, startling him. Wilson shuffled out, squinting at Alex and pointing at him.

"Alex, right?"

"Right." Alex nodded.

Wilson frowned thoughtfully and turned back toward the living room. When Alex exited the bathroom shortly thereafter, Wilson was once again in front of the door, that same frown on his face.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked Alex, a resigned tone creeping into his voice.

The question caught Alex off guard. He was fairly certain Wilson wasn't looking for details. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Wilson raised his hands in a questioning gesture. "He's straight, and you're...not. I guess I'm just a little confused here."

Alex leaned against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest. "I didn't coerce him, if that's what you're worried about. Trust me, his...participation is completely voluntary."

Wilson looked thoughtful, the concern for his friend obvious in his dark brown eyes. "What about you? What do you get out of this?"

Alex couldn't even begin to explain everything he got out of his relationship with House. "Let's just say we both benefit."

Wilson narrowed his eyes at Alex, and Alex wasn't sure what to expect. Finally the other man sighed softly. "You know...he hasn't really been with anyone since..."

"Stacy. Yeah, he told me." Alex blew out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

Wilson blinked in befuddlement. "He did?"

"Yeah." Alex felt as confused as Wilson looked. "We were talking about old girlfriends and stuff and it just sort of...came up."

Wilson opened his mouth to respond, quickly closing it as House approached. Alex could hear the familiar step-thump behind him, sounding more laborious than usual.

"One of you girls could have started coffee." He growled as he pushed past. "Would have been a hell of a lot more productive than gossiping about me."

Alex bit back a snicker at Wilson's exasperated expression. He got the impression that Wilson sported that look frequently around House. "Nobody was _gossiping_ about you, House."

Alex could hear House's sharp voice answer Wilson, even if he couldn't make out the words. Clearly this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. He decided to return to the bedroom to get dressed, allowing the two friends to work out whatever needed to be worked out.

He made his way back down the hallway just as Wilson was preparing to leave. The other man shook his head at Alex.

"You might be better off leaving now." Wilson told him. "He's in one hell of a mood."

"I'll take my chances." Alex answered with a confidence he wasn't certain he felt.

"Then you're either brave or crazy." Wilson muttered as he pulled on his coat. To House he called out, "See you at work."

House didn't answer. After Wilson closed the door behind him, Alex made his way into the kitchen. The older man was leaning heavily on the counter in front of the coffeemaker, clearly putting no weight on his right side.

Alex found two mugs and sidled up next to House, casually dumping two spoonfuls of sugar into each before reaching across House for the coffee carafe. House's eyes were closed, the tension obvious in his face and body posture, and Alex wasn't sure how best to handle things.

Eventually Alex decided to simply slide a mug of coffee in front of House, lightly touching him on the shoulder as he took his own mug and began to leave the kitchen.

"I thought you left." House's uncharacteristically quiet voice stopped Alex in his tracks.

"Why would you think that?" Alex turned to return to the counter where House still leaned.

"I woke up, you weren't there. Seemed like a pretty reasonable assumption." House seemed almost embarrassed, as if he had revealed far more than he wanted to.

"I would have come back if I hadn't run into James." Alex told him, leaning on the counter next to him. "He worries about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's all he's done for fifteen years." House answered with a disgusted snort, shaking his head. He glanced over at Alex. "You were coming back?"

"Sure." Alex grinned a little and moved closer to House. "I don't have anywhere to be for a while...you don't have anywhere to be for a while...seemed like a good idea at the time." He slid a hand to rest on House's waist while pressing a kiss into his shoulder. "Maybe it still is."

"You'll have to do all the work." House grumbled. "Leg's fucking killing me."

"I'm _totally _fine with that." Alex moved so that he was behind House, slipping his hands under the other man's worn t-shirt. "Now...where to?"

House turned his head, a slight frown gracing his rough features. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Alex slid his hands up House's back, hearing the older man's breath catch in his throat. "Bedroom...living room...kitchen?" He pressed another kiss into House's neck. "Anywhere you want."

House let out a low chuckle, and Alex could feel the other man's tension ease a little. "Anywhere I want, huh? You're giving me a lot of power, you know."

"I know." A thrill coursed through Alex at the idea. Alex wrapped his arms around House, running his hands over the rough hair that covered House's stomach and chest while starting a line of kisses up the back of his neck. "So use it."

"Hmm..." Alex couldn't tell if House was considering his options or simply enjoying Alex's ministrations. "Bedroom sounds good. I need to lay down."

Alex stepped away from House, giving the other man his space. House grabbed his cane and slowly made his way out of the kitchen. Suddenly he seemed to miss a step, his hand flying out to catch the molding of the entryway.

"Doc?" Alex was careful to ask the unspoken question from a safe distance.

"It's nothing." House rasped out. "I'm fine." His shoulders slumped a little, his back still to Alex. "You should probably go. I'm not exactly feeling like my normal sex god self."

Alex bit back a chuckle at House's attempt at humor. "At least let me give you a ride back to bed."

Before House had a chance to argue, Alex ducked under House's arm and wrapped an arm around his waist. House sighed and leaned into him, and the two men managed to lurch down the hallway to the bedroom, depositing House none too gracefully on the bed.

Alex sat down next to House, observing as the other man rubbed his thigh, a pained expression crossing his face. He fixed Alex with a sharp glare. "Yes, I took something for it. Didn't do a damn thing."

"Okay." Alex shifted a little closer and rested his hand on the bed behind House, leaning on it ever so slightly. "You sure you want me to leave?"

"I never said that." House spoke softly. "I just said that you _should_."

Alex sighed and rubbed House's arm, planting a light kiss on his shoulder. "One of these days you're just going to come out and ask for what you want. I just hope I'm around to see it."

"Don't worry. You probably won't be." House snapped, scooting away from Alex to lay down on the bed. "You shouldn't be, anyway. You should be out having this brilliant career, living some fabulous life somewhere and...not _burdened_ with someone like me."

"Seriously?!" Alex lay down next to House, propping himself up on one elbow and draping an arm across House's chest. "When the hell have you ever been a _burden_?"

House sighed heavily and placed a hand over Alex's arm. "If I'm not yet, I will be. Eventually the charm will wear off, and I'll just be some old bastard with a limp and a bad attitude."

Alex huffed irritably, leaning over so that he was eye-to-eye with House. "That is the biggest line of bullshit I've ever heard you spout, and believe me, I've heard you spout a _lot_ of bullshit."

"It's not bullshit." House replied sharply. "It's the truth."

"Your story, tell it any way you want." Alex bent down to press a light kiss to House's lips. "Doesn't mean I believe it."

House barely responded, and Alex pressed a little further, slipping a hand under the other man's t-shirt and caressing the skin along his ribcage. He couldn't take House's pain away, and he couldn't solve his obvious self-esteem issues, but Alex hoped he could at least distract House for a while. Maybe, for the time being, that would be enough.

# # #

House willed himself not to respond to Alex's tender ministrations, but it was proving nearly impossible for him. The kid was tenacious, if nothing else, and the things he was doing to House _were_ providing a welcome distraction from the searing pain that insisted on lingering long after the cramp that had gripped his leg earlier had abated.

"Goddammit." He muttered softly as Alex broke away from his mouth and started pressing kisses along his jaw up to his ear.

"Shhh." Alex murmured in his ear. "Quit fighting so damned hard and just enjoy it."

House had to admit that Alex had a good point. There was no telling how much longer Alex would be around. Might as well enjoy it while he had it.

He opened his eyes to see Alex hovering over him, a slight smile gracing his smooth features as he ran his hands under House's shirt. The touch sent a shiver through House, and he let out a soft moan in response.

Alex leaned over him, kissing him deeply and moving against him ever so slightly. He was being so careful, so gentle with House, and House found himself enjoying this just as much as anything else they had done.

"Better?" Alex murmured.

"Mm-hm." House was barely thinking a thing, simply losing himself in Alex's touch, allowing the young man to run his hands all over him. Before he knew it, Alex was pushing his shirt up and over his head, and House took hold of the shirt to take it off the rest of the way, tossing it aside.

Alex started a trail down House's chest, his hands following closely behind until he reached the waist of House's lounge pants. He grabbed the string in his teeth, easily untying the string and folding over the waistband, tracing along House's waist with his tongue.

House's reaction was immediate, arching upward as he clutched the back of Alex's head. The young man chuckled and pulled down the pants a little further, teasing House with lips and tongue.

The teasing nearly drove House over the edge with pleasure. Whatever pain he was feeling was pushed far to the back of his mind now, eclipsed by the feel of Alex's hands and lips on him. He was barely aware of Alex pulling his pants off his body, fully exposing him as the younger man took House into his mouth.

"_Fuck._" House groaned as Alex worked over him with his tongue, bringing him dangerously close to going over before backing off, over and over, until House was sure he was going to come undone.

Suddenly Alex released him, shifting back to his knees to peel off his t-shirt, jeans and boxers before sliding himself up House's body, briefly flicking at each nipple before finding a particularly sensitive spot on House's neck, gently licking and nibbling as he took both of them in his hand and started stroking.

It was almost more than House could take, and he wrapped his arms and a leg around Alex as the younger man found his release, still working at House as he leaned in for a deep, long kiss.

House finished not far behind, bucking upward before relaxing with a long sigh, opening his eyes to see Alex laying on his chest, smirking at him.

"Still think you're a burden?"

"Not thinking much of anything right now." House chuckled softly, running a rough hand over Alex's head.

Alex simply shrugged. "Sometimes it's better that way." He pushed himself off House, regarding him with an arched eyebrow. "Need a little help with the clean up?"

House snorted. "If I let you help, I'll never make it to work, and you'll never..." He twisted his mouth thoughtfully. "On the other hand, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

The smile suddenly left Alex's face, and House was sorry he'd even mentioned anything related to Alex's upcoming lunch meeting. House huffed and reached out to touch Alex's arm. "I was kidding, okay? Relax."

Alex looked doubtful. "I want this thing to happen, but...I almost hope it falls through. Does that make sense?"

"Makes perfect sense." House shifted so that he leaned on his elbows. "I want you to succeed doing what you love. I just...I don't want you to have to leave to do it."

"Wow." Alex tilted his head to study House. "I can't believe you admitted that."

"Yeah, well." House sat up and swung his legs over the bed, gingerly testing out his right one. It seemed better, and he pushed himself up to make his way toward the bathroom. "Don't go telling everyone. They'll faint from shock."

House could hear Alex's soft laugh behind him as he limped into the bathroom and started the shower, letting the water get as hot as he could stand it before climbing in.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Alex climb in behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. "Hey, now. I was almost clean."

"No you weren't." Alex laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of House's neck, taking the washcloth from House. "You missed a few spots."

House had to admit, it was soothing to allow Alex to scrub his back, and he leaned against the shower wall, sighing and closing his eyes. He briefly turned his head to see Alex scrubbing himself down, and House was only too happy to return the favor, slipping his arms around the young man's waist and pulling him in close with a heavy sigh. "I'll miss you."

"Doc, I'm not going anywhere yet." Alex turned and wrapped his arms around House. "Quit acting like we're over. Because..." He lifted his chin to give House a firm kiss. "We're definitely not."

"Knew I shouldn't have let you in here." House growled as he pulled Alex under the shower with him. As long as he had this, House didn't need anything else right now. Work, and other realities, could wait.

# # #

**Your turn now. Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Took me a little longer than I'd planned to get this chapter done. Darned muse of mine took a snooze. As usual, I don't own anything House-related.**

# # #

Alex's nerves were on edge the entire morning as he worked his way through his morning appointments. Despite his assurances to House that nothing was settled yet, his own doubts crept up on him.

He took care of his last customer of the morning and locked the studio door behind him, climbing into his ancient car for the short trip to the restaurant. A tiny part of him hoped that the beast wouldn't start, keeping him from this lunch meeting, but somehow he knew that Karen would find a way to connect him with Stewart.

The vehicle rumbled to life, and Alex let out a short sigh. This was ridiculous. He was meeting his possible future head on, and instead of being excited and grateful for the opportunity, he was behaving like a teenager being kept from his...well, Alex still didn't quite know what to call House. He supposed it didn't matter.

It was just as well they had never bothered to define their relationship, Alex thought as he pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. Maybe it would make leaving easier on them both. He shook his head at that. He and House were already too intimately connected for that to happen.

Alex entered the elegant restaurant, immediately spotting Karen chatting easily with a short, round, slightly balding man. The man was impeccably dressed in a gray suit, white shirt, and lavender tie. Alex couldn't help chuckling a little at the man's tie choice as he approached the pair.

"Alex!" Karen's face lit up as she lightly embraced him, patting him between his shoulder blades and gesturing toward the other man. "This is Marlon Stewart. Marlon, this is Alexander Foster."

"A pleasure." Stewart smiled warmly and extended his hand to Alex. The man exuded charm and elegance, forcing Alex to rethink his earlier impression. "Karen's told me so much about you and your work. I'm...intrigued by what you might have to offer."

Alex swallowed hard, suddenly nervous again, unable to respond beyond shaking the man's hand firmly and nodding his head. Karen broke the tension by laughing gently and patting Alex's shoulder. "First lunch, then business."

Stewart chuckled and released Alex's hand. "I do like a woman who has her priorities in order. After you, dear."

They were seated, and the server soon came to take their orders. Karen proved to be the perfect facilitator, and the three of them were soon engaged in casual conversation. Suddenly Stewart's cell phone started ringing.

"I have to take this." He told Karen and Alex. "So sorry. I won't be but a minute."

Almost as soon as Stewart left the table, Karen squeezed Alex's hand excitedly. "This is fantastic! I think you're making a very good impression."

"Yeah, well...we'll see." Alex was cautious, still skeptical that Stewart would be interested enough to take him on. The man probably saw thousands of wannabe artists a year. There was little reason for him to believe that Alex was anything special. More than likely, he was just doing this as a favor to Karen.

"Stop that." Karen scowled and smacked him on the hand. "You're good. You're damn good, and Marlon believes that, too. He wouldn't have agreed to meet you otherwise." She gestured toward the entrance. "Now relax. He's on his way back."

Lunch was served soon after Stewart's return, and the three of them fell into an easy silence over their meals. Alex tried to imagine House in a place like this and failed. His mind flashed back to their first meeting, how he had noticed House scowling and squirming in his tuxedo, clearly uncomfortable in formal wear. He'd looked damn good, though, even then, even as Alex hadn't had any intentions toward House.

Karen's voice broke into his reverie, snapping him back to reality. Stewart was seated across from him, waiting for an answer to a question Alex hadn't heard.

"Your portfolio?" Karen was nudging him.

"Right." Alex flushed, startled at being caught daydreaming, and handed the thick booklet to Stewart. The other man pulled a pair of thick-framed glasses out of his suit pocket, opening them with a flick of his wrist and delicately placing them on his face as he set his plate aside.

Alex held his breath as Stewart perused the portfolio. Stewart nodded, making the occasional noise as he looked through the book, and Alex wasn't sure if they were sounds of approval or not. Suddenly Alex's lunch was sitting like a rock in his stomach. It was probably a good thing that Karen had suggested food first. Alex wasn't sure he could have eaten now if he'd tried.

Finally Stewart came to the end of the portfolio, an unreadable expression on his round face as he took off his glasses and tucked them back in his suit pocket. He folded his hands together and rested them on the table in front of him, studying Alex carefully.

"I see hundreds, perhaps thousands of artists a year, Mister Foster. Most of them, to be blunt, are shit." Stewart started, and Alex's heart started pounding in his chest. A slow smile started creeping over the other man's face. "You, young man...are _not_. Your body of work is quite impressive." He opened the portfolio again to the sculpture that graced the pediatrics lobby at Princeton-Plainsboro, tapping it hard with one finger. "This...this is amazing. I would like to get a closer look, if I may."

"Sure." Alex was nearly breathless. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Stewart smiled a little wider and leaned forward. "Fantastic. Allow me to take care of lunch, and then perhaps we can continue this meeting there."

Alex allowed himself a smile in return as Stewart signaled the server for the check and casually handed her his card. Upon signing the receipt, the three of them made arrangements to meet at Princeton-Plainsboro.

Alex hadn't seen the piece since the unveiling all those months ago, and he wanted to arrive ahead of Karen and Stewart to take a fresh look at the sculpture. His mind was racing as he found a space in the parking garage and made his way as quickly as he could to the pediatrics wing.

He stepped off the elevator that opened into the pediatrics lobby, breathing out a long sigh of relief. Karen and Stewart hadn't arrived yet, and Alex was grateful for both the chance to give the sculpture a once over and settle his own nerves.

"Can I help you?" A soft, but firm voice startled Alex, and he turned at the sound. The woman blinked in surprise, then fixed him with a wide, warm smile. "Mister Foster! I didn't expect to see you here again."

"Doctor Cuddy, this is a pleasant surprise." Alex smiled back in response, taking in the Dean of Medicine from head to toe. She was a stunning woman, even in business wear. "You and your daughter still haven't darkened my studio doorstep. That discount I offered is still good, you know."

Cuddy sighed and gestured expansively. "I know. I've been meaning to bring her in but...you know. Things get busy." She glanced over Alex's shoulder with a resigned sigh, pressing her lips together. "And here comes one of the reasons I'm so busy. What do you need, House?"

Alex turned to see House striding toward them, a large envelope in his hand. He didn't even seem to notice Alex as he breezed past, hooking his cane over one arm while he pulled out the envelope's contents. "No wonder I couldn't find you. If you'd stay in your office for five minutes instead of wander all over the damn hospital flirting with every cute boy that crosses your path, I wouldn't have to hunt you down." House presented Cuddy with an image, pointing to a spot in the middle. "See that? I need to do a brain biopsy to confirm."

Cuddy studied the image, fixing House with a sharp glare. "You'll have to do better than that. I'm not approving an invasive procedure based on some..._dot_ on an MRI." She handed the film back to House. "Find another way."

House snatched the image out of Cuddy's hand, glaring hard, his blue eyes blazing as he made his case. Alex stepped away from the arguing pair, attempting to hide his amusement as he walked around the sculpture, smoothing his hand over the granite as he listened to the pitched tone of their argument. It was obvious to Alex that there was more going on than a simple power struggle.

It finally ended with Cuddy's firm denial of House's demand, and Alex could hear House step-thump loudly toward the elevator in a huff, tossing out some snarky comment about Cuddy's body as he did so. Cuddy's heels clicked across the floor as she approached Alex again, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about that." She sighed. "I wish I could say it was an uncommon occurrence, but...I can't."

"It's okay." Alex assured her. "He's just very...passionate about his job, I'm sure."

Cuddy cast Alex a skeptical glance. "Right. So...what brings you back here?"

"I'm meeting my friend and a major art dealer." Alex told her, the anxiety building in him again. "The dealer was particularly impressed with this piece, and he wanted to see it up close and personal. Could turn into a huge opportunity. I might even be able to give up the photography studio."

"Wonderful." Cuddy smiled warmly, clasping her hands behind her as she examined the piece. "It all sounds very exciting." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I think it's safe to return to my office. I'm sure House won't hound me for at least another fifteen minutes. Good luck with your meeting."

"Thank you." Alex nodded politely, watching as the petite woman strode away, admiring the view as he did so. No wonder House had worked so hard to track her down. If Alex had a boss like that, he'd be hunting her all over hell's half acre, too.

The elevator opened, revealing Karen and Stewart, and the pair soon joined Alex in the lobby. Stewart started examining the piece with his critical eye, tilting his head and smoothing his hand over the granite, nodding and making other noises in approval.

"Breathe, will you?" Karen whispered in Alex's ear.

"I can't." Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You'd better." Karen nudged him. "Here he comes."

Stewart crossed back to where Karen and Alex stood, a wide smile crossing his features. He extended a hand to Alex. "It's even more impressive up close. Your eye for detail is quite astounding."

"Thank you." Alex was stunned. Obviously Stewart didn't see the piece the same way he did. Upon his own reassessment of the sculpture, Alex saw a million things he would have done differently, had time allowed.

Stewart nodded, shaking Alex's hand firmly. "I'd like to take your portfolio with me, if you don't mind."

"Sure...?" Alex cursed himself for sounding unsure.

"Don't worry. You'll get it back." Stewart chuckled. "It will just be easier to promote you if I have something to show gallery owners."

Alex's eyes grew round. "So...what does that mean?"

"It means..." Stewart placed his other hand over Alex's. "You have great potential, young man. I believe that I can make something happen. Something big." He released Alex's hand, holding it open for Alex to hand off his portfolio.

To Alex, his portfolio was as important to him as a family photo album was to other people. As he handed it over to Stewart, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was sending his precious babies out into the big bad world. There was no telling what the results would be.

As soon as Stewart left the lobby, Alex threw his head back and let out a long, loud sigh. Karen was clutching at his arm, practically cutting off the circulation in her excitement. "You're moving up, honey. How's it feel?"

"Don't know yet." Alex was still shaking. "Talk to me again when something actually comes out of it."

"Oh, it will, honey. Believe that." Karen squeezed him again. "What say we go celebrate?"

"Actually..." Alex patted her hand and gave her a brief smile. "I need to go back to the studio. Got a couple of loose ends to tie up."

Karen laughed heartily and released Alex. "Well...when you see the good doctor, tell him I said hello."

"Right." Alex tilted his head at her. "Thanks. I don't know what the hell you did to make this happen, but..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "Yeah, thanks."

Karen simply shrugged. "You're too goddamn talented to stay here. It's time for you to spread your wings a little and see what you can really do."

With that she was gone, leaving Alex alone in the open space, staring at the sculpture. He knew Karen was right, but...it would be a hell of a lot easier to spread his wings if it weren't for a certain someone keeping him so solidly on the ground. Alex couldn't even say that was a bad thing. Truth be told, he liked it there.

"If only there was a way to do both." He murmured to the sculpture. Once again, his art held no more answers than he did.

# # #

House was out on his office balcony while his team wrapped up their case. The brain biopsy he had hounded Cuddy so thoroughly for earlier turned out to be unnecessary, as a simple blood panel had revealed an infection that was well on its way to being treated with a course of antibiotics.

Alex's presence in the pediatrics lobby where he had finally tracked down Cuddy baffled House. Their exchange as House had approached baffled him even more. Unless he was mistaken, it looked very much like Alex was flirting with Cuddy. Not that he blamed the guy, but still. It was odd.

A pair of voices entering his office made him turn around, and he spotted Alex entering with Thirteen. The two of them appeared to be chatting amicably, and House didn't miss the wide smile that lit Thirteen's face.

He limped to his balcony door and slid it open, startling both of them. "Well, well. You two comparing notes on the bi life?"

A slightly confused expression crossed Thirteen's face as she passed the file to House. "Patient's improving. He should be ready for discharge in the morning. Taub offered to stay and observe him tonight."

"Good." House pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket and shoved them on his face, reading over the file and signing it before handing it back to Thirteen. She seemed to linger for a moment, and House gave her a hard look over his glasses. "Is there something else?"

"No, nothing." Thirteen shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "I'll just be on my way." She nodded to Alex. "Nice seeing you again."

Alex nodded, watching her go with an appreciative look that House didn't miss. House sat down in his desk chair and studied Alex closely. "Again? Kind of implies that you've seen her before."

Alex shrugged casually, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. "Not since the pediatrics opening. I ran into her in the elevator on my way to find you." His mouth quirked in amusement. "We had a nice little chat about you."

"Is that right?" House didn't like the sound of that.

"Yep." Alex moved until he was standing directly in front of House's desk. "Don't worry. I didn't disclose anything personal."

"Wouldn't have cared if you did." House sat down heavily at his desk, taking off his glasses and shoving them back in his shirt pocket. "So, what are you doing here? Thought you had a meeting with what's-his-name."

"Yes, you would have." Alex answered. "And I did. Stewart wanted to see the pediatrics sculpture for himself." He took a deep breath. "He was pretty impressed."

House felt a horrible sinking feeling overtake him. Good news for Alex probably meant bad news for House. "And...?"

"And..." Alex paced in front of House's desk, running his hand through his hair. "He took my portfolio with him to show to some gallery owners. He seems to think he can make something happen."

"That's good." House picked up his ball and tossed it up and down, trying to sort out the emotions that were rushing through him.

"It's a start." Alex acknowledged. "I wouldn't get too excited just yet. It's all kind of..a handshake and a smile at this point. Doesn't mean shit."

House caught his ball and stared hard at Alex. "It means something, alright. It means you're a step closer to getting what you want."

"Yeah, I guess." Alex suddenly found an unbelievably fascinating spot on the carpet, shaking his head. "Seriously...I figured my art would keep on being a side project. I never figured I'd have a chance to do it full time. Now that I might be getting a chance...I don't know what to think." He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at House, some unknown emotion caught in those soft green eyes. "Jesus, I'm...scared, excited, all that."

House set down his ball and pushed himself out of his chair, rounding his desk to lean against the edge. He spread his legs slightly and held out his hands to Alex. Alex stepped forward and took House's hands, closing his eyes as House lightly stroked them with his thumbs. "I hope you're not dumb enough to let being scared keep you from doing what you want to do."

Alex laughed softly, squeezing House's hands. "No way, Doc."

"Good." House continued to play with Alex's hands, unsure of his next move.

Alex made it for him, leaning in for a brief, tentative kiss. "Thanks." He murmured.

"For what?"

"For having my back on this." Alex responded. "You've kept on encouraging me, even though it might mean...you know, that things could change. For us, I mean."

House twisted his mouth, that sinking feeling overtaking him again. "Some moron told me that we weren't over yet. For some reason I believe him."

Alex smiled broadly. "Knew there was a reason I liked you, Doc."

He leaned in again and kissed House hard, grazing his tongue along his lips until House let him in. Their tongues met and tangled, the kiss deepening until House nearly forgot he was in a glass-walled office, exposed to whoever might be walking by.

It was only the sound of the conference room door creaking ever so slightly that snapped him back to attention. He broke off the kiss to see Thirteen's head poking out from behind the door, an amused expression crossing her face.

"What?!" House snapped.

"Nothing. It can wait." Thirteen couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face. "You're obviously busy."

House huffed irritably as Alex let out a low chuckle. "You owe me half your cut in Chase's pool, you know!" He hollered to the closing door.

"You'll get it tomorrow." Thirteen's voice carried through the door. "I haven't forgotten."

"What pool?" Alex tilted his head at House.

"Never mind." House shook his head. "Let me wrap things up here. Maybe then we can celebrate your forthcoming success properly."

"Define 'properly'."

"Good food, good beer, possibly followed by good sex." House responded casually as he shut down his computer and crossed the office to pick up his coat and backpack. "That proper enough for you?"

"Sounds good to me." Alex nodded and followed House out, easily falling into step with him as they approached the elevator.

House allowed himself a small smile as he and Alex stepped onto the elevator for the ride down. Things could change down the line for them, House knew that. For right now, though, things were good, and were about to look even better for Alex. That seemed reason enough to celebrate, and celebrate hard.

# # #

**You know what happens next. Read and review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, you all know the deal here. I don't own anyone but my precious O/Cs. Everything House-related is not mine, sadly.**

# # #

Alex met House at a sports bar not far from the hospital after going home to change into more casual wear. The dress clothes were uncomfortable, and Alex didn't generally wear them unless he absolutely had to. Jeans and t-shirts were more his style, and he was glad House had suggested the cozy bar rather than their usual Thai place. Perhaps things would go a little more smoothly tonight as a result. Alex could hope, anyway.

His mind flashed back to the tantalizing kiss he and House had shared in House's office, thrilled at the possibility of getting caught in the glass-walled office, knowing that Doctor Hadley was just in the next room. It didn't surprise him a bit when she had busted them, although he was a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten further with House before that happened.

Just as well, Alex supposed. If all went well, he'd be getting a hell of a lot more than some kisses from House tonight.

"Hello." The hostess appeared, a little too cheerful as she grabbed a couple of menus. "Two tonight?" In response to House's firm nod she asked, "Table or booth?"

"Booth." House answered. "As far in the back as possible."

The hostess gestured for the two men to follow, and she seated them at a booth far in the corner, far away from the crowd that was gathered at the bar. "Can I start you guys with something?"

House flipped open the menu and pointed at something with one long finger. "That monster sampler and a Beck's, plus whatever the kid wants."

Alex glanced at the item House had pointed out. No need for him to choose anything. "Sam Adams for me."

The hostess flashed them both a quick smile. "I'll get this order in for you guys, and your server should bring your beers shortly."

She left, and House let out a snort as he perused the menu. "She liked you."

Alex glanced up, baffled. "What makes you think that?"

"Duh, did you see the way she smiled at you?" House rolled his eyes. "You're a regular chick magnet."

Alex initially dismissed the idea before the words fully sunk into his brain, poring through the menu before something dawned on him. He lifted his head to look hard at House, who was glancing at the menu while drumming his fingers on the table. "There something going on that I should know about?"

House's eyes flicked up to meet Alex's, something just a little unsteady in his gaze. "No."

The waitress showed up with their beers and the giant appetizer platter, setting it between them. "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked, her pen poised over the order pad.

"Give us a minute, please." Alex answered, and she walked away with a nod and a smile. House let out a huff in exasperation.

"See what I mean?" House grumbled. "It's like you're not even aware of it."

Alex tilted his head and watched House as he picked out a couple of mozzarella sticks, a few fries, and an onion ring, his bright blue eyes downcast.

Alex let out a soft chuckle. "I don't believe it. You're jealous."

House's eyes flicked up and fixed him with a sharp glare. "Of what?"

Alex leaned on the table, picking up a fried mushroom. "I'm not sure. Either it's your boss with the curves that won't quit, or it's your employee with the long and lean look." He popped the mushroom in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Wouldn't blame you for either one. They're both hot."

If looks could kill, Alex would be annihilated by now. House's glare was downright murderous, and Alex knew he was on the right track. "My guess would be Doctor Cuddy." Alex continued, well aware that there was a possibility that he was signing his own death warrant. "From the sounds of that..._discussion_ you two were having earlier, there's something a little more going on."

House seemed to deflate before him, and Alex knew he had his answer. "It's...complicated. Not sure I can explain it." House finally spoke softly, dragging his French fry through the pool of ketchup on his plate.

Alex suddenly felt like dirt. Obviously House's emotions ran deeper on this matter than he thought. Alex placed his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand as he tried to catch House's eyes. "Try me."

Just then the waitress returned, oblivious to the tension that strung between the two men, taking their dinner order and setting down their second beers before turning and breezing away. House leaned against the back of the booth with a long sigh.

"Cuddy and I kind of had...a thing. A one-night thing, years ago. She became Dean of Medicine not long after I had my leg thing, and she kind of pushed the idea of setting up a diagnostics department to help get me back on my feet and working again."

"Wow." Alex was impressed, but not surprised, given Doctor Cuddy's soft, yet tough demeanor. "She must really care about you."

"I don't know about that." House smiled a little. "But she did hire me when no one else would touch me." House's eyes sparked in amusement. "Apparently I have a reputation for being 'difficult'."

"No shit, really?" Alex had to laugh at House's self-depreciating humor. "So, now...?"

House shrugged, a little too casually, Alex thought. "So now...I still think she's hot. Probably always will. Doesn't mean anything." His eyes narrowed a little. "Doesn't mean I appreciate some young hot boy flirting with her, either."

Alex was more than a little confused. He thought House was jealous of the conversation Alex had with Cuddy, but it appeared there was even more to it. House wasn't kidding. This _was_ complicated. "Help me out here, Doc. I'm not a genius like you. What the hell's really going on here?"

House snorted and shook his head. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. You'll get your big break and be out of here anyway." In a softer voice he murmured, "Doesn't matter at all."

Now they were getting to the heart of the matter. Alex took advantage of the fact that they were in a corner booth far away from everyone and everything, daring to reach out and place a hand on House's arm. "I'm not looking for anyone else. Sure, your boss has some kicking curves. I'm not going to deny that. And as far as Doctor Hadley goes...she's nice, very pretty, and we kind of hit it off. Truthfully, she kind of reminds me of Mikaela."

Alex could feel House tense under his hand as he continued. "If I remember correctly, I wasn't locking lips with either one of them. Pretty sure that was _your_ stubble that was scraping my face." He dropped his voice as he spotted a ghost of a smile cross House's rough features. "And it was _your _bed I was rolling around in this morning, and _your _shower..."

"Okay, okay, I get it." House mumbled, looking embarrassed as the server arrived with their meals.

"Do you?" Alex tilted his head as he picked up his massive burger.

"Yeah." House answered as he sliced into his steak. "I have no reason to be jealous. Got it."

Alex huffed in exasperation. "I never said that. It might not be the most logical reason, but you've got reason to be jealous." He took a bite of his burger, chewed and swallowed.

"But it's not rational." House countered.

"Human behavior isn't rational." Alex pointed out.

"No shit." House grumbled. "Can we just quit talking about this and just eat? We've barely dug into that coronary in platter form."

"Sure." Alex laughed, feeling some of the tension dissipate between them as they dug in, making occasional idle conversation and working their way through the massive appetizer platter, along with a couple more beers.

Soon the table looked as if it had been ransacked, House looking as mellow as Alex felt as the beer and the food worked their magic over them. House signaled the server for the check, and she came breezing over.

"Together or separate?" She asked cheerfully.

"Together." House took his debit card out of his wallet and held it out to the server between outstretched fingers. "It's on me. Kind of a celebration thing."

"Very cool." The server smiled broadly. "You and your son obviously have a very close bond."

"Closer than you know." House smirked as Alex choked on his beer.

The smirk rapidly faded as the server walked away, the light seeming to fade from House's eyes. "'You and your son'." He mimicked. "Jesus."

Alex shrugged. "Easy mistake. Let it go."

House huffed irritably as the server returned with the receipt. "So, what's the occasion?" She asked, glancing from one man to the other.

House signed the receipt and stared across the table at Alex. "This kid's about to become the next big thing in the art world. He's finally going to spread his wings and fly away. About damn time, too."

Those brilliant blue eyes bored through Alex even as House's words cut through him. The server didn't seem to pick up on the tension that suddenly hung over the table, nodding and smiling as she took the receipt from House. She turned toward Alex with a wide smile. "Well, congratulations. Good luck to you." To both men she added, "Have a good night."

Alex didn't know why, but something ached in him as House solemnly raised his beer bottle, gesturing for Alex to join him. They clinked bottles, and Alex's mind kept running over House's words to the server. Why did House make it sound as if this were a goodbye dinner, and not a celebratory one?

# # #

Alex drove back to his apartment after House agreed to meet him there. He had an awful feeling that the man would pull a no-show on him, no surprise given the way parts of the evening had gone.

For the most part, it had been good, especially after they had gotten off the topic of House's odd jealous streak and moved on to more general conversation. House's words to the server still unnerved Alex, though, and he couldn't get them out of his mind.

He didn't _want_ things to end between himself and House. Even if he did wind up leaving Princeton, he couldn't imagine a life that didn't somehow include House. People had successful long distance relationships all the time. There was no reason he and House couldn't do the same, especially considering they weren't officially a _couple_.

The sound of a doorknob turning pulled Alex from his thoughts, and he jumped up from the couch as House entered. So the man had decided to show up after all. Good. That was a step in the right direction, at least.

He closed the distance between them as House hung up his coat and toed off his shoes, trapping House between himself and the door. The older man looked a bit startled at the move, but didn't say anything.

"What was that little speech you gave the waitress?" Alex asked softly, taking House's hands in his.

House shrugged. "Seemed like something a father would say about his son. No big deal."

"Except that you're _not_ my father." Alex moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to House's lips. "So...what's really going on with you?"

House slumped almost imperceptibly, a sad expression flashing across his face as he averted his eyes. "For the first time in a long time, it seems like I've got a good thing. Now...it looks like that good thing is...slipping away." His voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I...don't deal well with losing people."

House seemed almost ashamed of his heartfelt admission, and Alex felt his own heart break a little for the man. He roughly pushed House up against the door, capturing the other man's lips with his own and grazing his tongue along his teeth, seeking, almost demanding entrance.

He could feel House tense against him, resisting, tightening his grip on Alex's hands, fighting to keep Alex out even as his own flesh seemed to rebel against him. Finally House seemed to give up, fiercely shoving his tongue into Alex's mouth and roughly grasping his face in his hands, groaning as Alex pressed against him.

"Goddammit, Alex." He sighed heavily as they broke apart, those blue eyes staring straight into Alex's own. "Why do you have to make this so fucking difficult?"

"What are you talking about?" That same fear clutched at Alex, not sure where House was going with this.

"This can't work." House roughly replied, stroking Alex's cheeks with his thumbs. "You'll be there, I'll be here...I'm twice your fucking age...it's just not going to work."

Alex was suddenly furious. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Doc...it's worked so far. What the hell makes you think it won't now?"

"I already told you." House's voice had an angry edge, his body tensing again as he turned his head away. "It just...can't. You're fucking naive if you think otherwise."

"I don't think you really believe that." Alex calmed himself, forcing himself to try and think like House. "You might think it's easier to dump me first, but...I don't think you're giving us a fair chance." He barely brushed his lips against House's, just touching them. "Doc...do you really _want _that?"

House closed his eyes, not reciprocating, but not trying to get away, either. "Not like I _want_ that, but...I just don't see any other way."

Alex gently took House's chin in his hand, turning House's face toward him. "Look at me, Doc." The other man slowly opened his eyes, glancing everywhere except at Alex. "Seriously. Just...look at me."

House finally lifted his eyes to meet Alex's, and Alex stroked him tenderly along his jaw. "You said you believed me when I said we weren't over yet. Has that changed?"

House twisted his mouth, then shrugged slightly. "I don't know." He answered softly.

Alex gently kissed his cheek, brushing his own cheek against House's stubbled one. "Would you like to give me a chance to convince you?" He whispered softly into House's ear. "Do you even need convincing?"

House sighed roughly, wrapping his arms around Alex and spreading his hands out along his back. "I don't want this to end, but...I don't want you to go, but...I want you to..." He huffed again. "I don't know what the fuck I want."

"It's okay." Alex spoke in soothing tones, wrapping his arms around House and holding him close.

"No, it's _not._" House answered angrily, tightening his grip on Alex. "You just..._know _what you want, and...you go after it. It just comes...you know, so easily to you." His breath became ragged, and Alex thought the man would come unglued in his arms. "I wish I could do that."

"If only you knew, Doc." Alex murmured, rubbing House's back. "Nothing for me has ever been _that_ easy."

"I don't believe that." House responded, sounding as if he was calming somewhat.

"Well, it's the truth." Alex told him firmly. "Up to you if you want to believe it or not." He pulled back from House, lightly stroking his jaw. "You still want to go?"

"Not really." House admitted. "Thought for sure you wouldn't fight me so damned hard."

"And _I'm_ the naïve one?" Alex countered, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Idiot."

House shrugged, looking at Alex with a hopeful expression. "I could still stand to be convinced, you know."

"I figured as much." Alex pressed against House for a long, indulgent kiss, reaching out to lock the door as he did so. He broke away from House, fixing him with a slight smile. "Come on..._Dad_."

"Asshole." House muttered as Alex stepped away from the door and headed toward the bedroom. Alex looked back to see a slight smile crossing the man's features.

"Yeah, I'm the asshole." Alex shook his head. "I'm not the one who tried to run off instead of dealing with things."

Suddenly Alex felt arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips press into the back of his neck. "I suck at 'dealing with things', okay? Always have."

Alex turned around, taking House's face in his hands. "Promise me something, okay?"

House looked doubtful, but nodded.

"No more games." Alex told him firmly. "If something's bugging you, just...Jesus, just _tell _me. No matter what else goes on between us...we're friends first. End of story. Got it?"

"I can't _promise _that." House answered softly. "I'll probably screw it up a few times. But I'll try."

"I can work with that." Alex pulled House down to him for a brief kiss. "Now come on already."

As House pushed Alex into the bedroom, a small spark of something akin to hope came to life inside Alex. Perhaps he was being naïve, but Alex was starting to think they could make this thing work after all.

# # #

**Now it's your turn. Read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Insert all my usual disclaimers and what not here. I don't own House or any of the other House characters, just Alex.**

# # #

Alex drifted awake the next morning, fully expecting to wake up at least partly under House. He was genuinely surprised to find the spot next to him cool and empty, the smell of something sweet and unfamiliar wafting through the apartment.

He rolled out of bed and followed his nose to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was reminiscent of days gone by, days when he would slide onto a stool and watch the cook over a mug of fresh coffee.

The fact that it was a six foot plus man hunched over his stove and not a slender, elegant brunette was completely irrelevant.

Alex found his mug, dumped in a couple of spoonfuls of sugar, followed by steaming coffee. He crossed the kitchen and leaned over House's shoulder, slipping a hand to rest on the older man's waist. "Smells good. What are you making?"

"Macadamia nut pancakes." House answered absentmindedly, concentrating on the contents of the pan. "Stole the recipe from Wilson before I moved out."

"Nice." Alex laughed and left a little kiss on House's neck. "So to what do I owe the honor of you cooking?"

"Woke up hurting and couldn't go back to sleep." House murmured.

A little stab of guilt went through Alex. Things had gotten a little rougher than usual last night after their confrontation at the door. He set down his coffee mug on the counter and slid his hands around House's waist, coming to rest on his stomach. "Sorry about that."

"Wasn't complaining." A sly smile crept over the other man's rugged features. "Just stating a fact."

Alex let out a low chuckle and nuzzled House's neck, inhaling his scent and pressing his chest against House's back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the intimacy between them, letting his mind drift to another place, another time...the scent of sweet pancakes and rich coffee wafting through the air...long, soft hair tickling his face as he buried himself in her sweetness...

"_Mikaela..._" The name came out as a soft whisper, and he could almost hear her gentle laughter again.

"If you had wanted to roleplay, you probably should have told me ahead of time." A gravely baritone snapped Alex back to the present. "I might have played along."

Alex pulled back slightly, completely mortified. "Doc, I...I'm sorry."

"Still not over her, are you?" House's voice gave no clues as to his emotional state. "Six years with someone...the feelings don't just go away overnight. Or in a year." He turned his head slightly, meeting Alex's eyes with an unreadable expression. "Food's on."

The two men settled in at the counter, eating in uncomfortable silence. Alex glanced at House throughout the meal, searching for any clue as to what the other man was thinking, racking his brain for any way to make this moment any less awkward than it already was.

House finished his pancakes and pushed the plate away, wrapping his large hands around the coffee mug and bringing it to his lips with a thoughtful expression. "I told you about Stacy, right?"

"Sure." Alex nodded, remembering their occasional discussions about House's longtime girlfriend.

"I didn't tell you everything." House set down the mug and tented his fingers, resting them against his lips. He was silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath and turning his head ever so slightly toward Alex. "She came back, you know. After we split."

"No, I didn't know that." Alex shifted so that he faced House, still working his way through the pancakes.

"Yep." House nodded. "Came to me with someone's medical files, asked me to take a look at them. Turned out to be her husband."

"Jesus, Doc." Alex wiped his mouth and shoved the plate away. "You turn her down?"

"Of course not. I can't ever turn down a good puzzle." House snorted and shook his head. "I treated him, and she stayed here, worked at the hospital while hubby was going through physio. We...Well, _I_...tried to get close to her again. Would have worked, too, if it weren't for that meddling husband."

Alex chuckled. "Did you two hook up?"

"Yep." A slow smile crept onto House's face.

"Like I even had to ask." Alex laughed softly. "Mikaela and I did, too. She came over one night to get the last of her stuff, and...yeah."

"Didn't matter though, did it?" House's voice betrayed a hint of bitterness. "She still left."

"Yeah, she did." Alex looked up at House. "So did Stacy."

"I asked her to stay." House affirmed. "She hesitated, and that's when I knew I had lost."

"Know what Mikaela's last words were to me?" Alex snorted derisively. "'I've got to go. The guys are out waiting in the truck.' Said that to me right after we were done."

"That's cold." House seemed to bite back a laugh. "No wonder you switched sides."

"Shut up." Alex balled up a napkin and threw it at House. "Asshole."

"You started it." House countered. "Calling me by another woman's name. Seriously?"

Alex suddenly felt his mood plummet. "I didn't mean to, you know. It was just...you know...forget it." He huffed irritably and took a long drink of his coffee. "I know it's fucked up. You don't have to tell me."

"I think maybe that was my point." House shifted and picked up his mug, gesturing with it. "Just because there's someone else in the picture doesn't mean you just forget all about your one big love. You were with her for a long damned time. It's only natural that...the two worlds cross." He shook his head. "Or maybe you're having one of your twisted little fantasies. If that's the case, maybe Thirteen would be more your style."

Alex was briefly confused until he realized who House was talking about. "Doctor Hadley? Yeah, she's hot, but...she's not really my type these days."

House smirked briefly. "Oh? And what would be your type?"

House was baiting him, and Alex knew it. He didn't mind. He kind of liked playing along. Alex slid off his stool and moved closer to House, smoothing his hand along the small of his back, just under the hem of the other man's t-shirt. "Tall, rugged guys..." Alex slipped his other hand under House's shirt, spreading his fingers out across his stomach. "...with crazy blue eyes..." He kissed him lightly on the neck, working his way up to his ear. "...a limp..." Alex nipped him on the earlobe. "...and a bad attitude."

Alex heard House's breath catch, followed by a low rumble. "I know someone like that. I'll hook you up."

"I hope so." Alex's words came in a rush as he gently turned House around to face him, pulling House's t-shirt off as he did so. "Lean back."

House easily did so, spreading his arms out along the length of the counter, watching Alex with a curious expression on his face. Alex loved that expression on him. House was always curious, always fascinated by anything new or different, and it was sexy as hell.

Alex leaned into House, running his tongue over House's lips, tasting the sweetness of maple syrup in combination with the slight bitterness of coffee. House whimpered ever so softly and opened his mouth just enough to allow the young man to slip in his tongue, tangling fully with House's, and the rich, nutty flavor of the pancakes soon joined the flavors of the coffee and syrup.

He tasted so good, and Alex couldn't get enough, deepening the kiss and clutching House's face in his hands, the stubble scraping against his palms as he pressed against House, slowly grinding against him.

House seemed to succumb completely, a series of soft sounds tumbling from his mouth as Alex moved his hands from House's face down to his chest, spreading his fingers through the rough hair. He brushed against House's nipples as he did so, and Alex could feel House twitch under him as he let out a short gasp.

Alex grinned and gently ground against House again. "_Someone_ likes that."

House's eyes briefly fluttered open, a half smile curving his lips. The man was clearly enjoying every bit of this. Alex was, too, delighting in every little sound as he clamped his lips over a nipple, rolling over it with his tongue, watching as House's head dropped back, his body almost involuntarily arching toward Alex, a shaky gasp escaping him.

Alex gave the other nipple a similar treatment, never taking his eyes off House's face. He understood now how Stacy had fallen right into bed with the man despite being married to someone else. The man had _power_, and he didn't even realize it. Alex was teetering on the edge just from watching House's reactions.

He quickly moved down House's chest and stomach, leaving a moist trail down the middle as his hands followed close behind, coming to the waistband of his sleep pants. Alex untied them, folding over the waistband, tracing his thumbs over each hipbone.

Alex tugged them down a little further, infinitely pleased to discover that House had chosen to go commando this morning. "Blessed be." He murmured as he started a line of kisses just above House's hairline, taking in the scent that still lingered from the night before.

House muttered something Alex couldn't quite make out, and he suddenly felt a hand land on his head, pushing him downward. Alex wasted no time taking the hint, dropping to his knees in front of House and taking him in his hand, tracing his tongue along the base before running it up to the tip and taking him in his mouth, rolling his tongue all over him.

House's reaction was rough and immediate, his fingers curling into Alex's hair and taking hold, arching into the young man's mouth with a ferocious growl. Alex could feel himself being carried along for the ride, going over himself while he worked over House, allowing one hand to creep down, playing around House's entrance with one finger.

That proved to be House's undoing, and he released forcefully while keeping a death grip on Alex's hair as he rode it out, finally relaxing and running his hand over Alex's head. Alex pulled himself back to his feet and leaned in to face House, practically nose to nose with him.

House's face was a mixture of wonder and contentment as he studied Alex, the hand that was once on his head now wrapped around his neck, his thumb stroking his jaw. "I've got to go to work." He finally spoke, his voice soft.

"So go." Alex leaned in for a quick kiss. "No one's stopping you."

"You're in my way." House's face lit in a grin as he reciprocated, shifting on the stool and bringing his other hand to rest on the small of Alex's back. "Can't go to work if you're in the way."

"All you have to do is say the word." Alex told him, enjoying this teasing exchange between them. "I'll step aside."

"In a minute." House's eyes sparkled with amusement as he leaned in for one more kiss, a little longer this time, finally breaking away with a short sigh. "No, really. I've got to go. Thirteen owes me money."

Alex broke into a wide grin and stepped aside, observing as House slid off the stool and almost casually pulled up his sleep pants, tying them with a brief tug. He fixed Alex with a mock glare. "Show's over, kid. Nothing more to see."

Alex shook his head as he moved to clear off the counter, crossing paths with House when he started toward the bedroom. House stopped him with a hand on his waist. "Hold on. You've got something right..." The older man bent down slightly and flicked out his tongue against the corner of Alex's mouth. "...there."

He wiped away the moist spot with the pad of his thumb, studying Alex with a brief frown. Alex was baffled, but intrigued. "What was that?"

"Don't know." House answered. "Must have been a piece of pancake or something. Anyway, it's gone now."

With that House disappeared, leaving a stunned and slightly confused Alex in his wake. If House had done what Alex thought he did...holy hell, the man was one twisted puppy.

Alex grinned to himself as he cleaned up the kitchen. The man was constantly surprising him. He doubted he would ever meet another person like House, male or female. The thought filled him with a little sadness that mixed in with the other emotions he was feeling. Suddenly the idea of leaving House behind was getting harder and harder to take. Alex hoped against hope that it wouldn't come to that. He supposed he would just have to cross that bridge if he came to it.

# # #

House was feeling remarkably mellow as he pulled into his parking space and limped into the hospital, and not just from the pancakes. After their confrontation at the door last night, Alex had worked his magic, somehow knowing that House was more convinced by actions than by words. Words lied. Actions rarely did.

He didn't know what force drove him to haul his sorry ass out of that bed to go after pancake makings so early in the morning. He couldn't sleep, and his leg _was _throbbing a little when he had awakened, but really, it was no more than usual.

Everything just felt so odd right now. He wasn't clear on his growing feelings for Alex. If Alex were a woman he would have recognized the signs for what they were. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable applying those signs to Alex.

Alex was a guy, above all else. He was a guy House could hang out with, bitch about women with, generally shoot the shit with, and apparently a guy with whom House could also have incredible, mind blowing sex. House was having a hell of a time reconciling things.

The possibility that Alex would be leaving still loomed large in his mind. As happy as he was for Alex, it made things less clear for House. Only one of them had dropped the big 'L' word, and it hadn't been House. House liked the young man, enjoyed spending time with him, enjoyed his company, and definitely enjoyed the physical part. Whether that translated into deeper feelings was a question House hadn't been prepared to ask himself. If it hadn't been for Alex's impending big break, House was sure things would have cruised along as they were for a good long while. That would have been good enough, House thought.

He shook off the thought as he rode the elevator to his floor, stepping off and striding toward his office, absentmindedly whistling as he did so. He caught himself just before he entered, not even sure what song he was whistling.

Jesus. He was in deeper shit than he thought.

He pushed through his office door, noticing Chase and Thirteen sitting in the conference room, each of them with a cup of coffee, sharing a laugh over something. Taub, according to the Post-It that was stuck to the patient's chart on House's desk, had gone home after observing the patient overnight. Foreman was conspicuously absent. Probably off doing clinic duty to avoid the goo-goo eyes between his old rival and his ex-girlfriend.

House almost felt a little sorry for Foreman. Almost. The guy still had a lot to learn, clearly.

He dumped his backpack near his desk and tossed his coat casually over his chair, debating the idea of barging into the conference room for a cup of coffee. He shoved the idea aside. The two cups of coffee he'd had at Alex's seemed sufficient for the time being.

Dammit, Alex had him all turned around today. House couldn't even screw with his team properly. He huffed in frustration, plopping down in his desk chair and flipping open the chart, reading over the notes and signing off. He'd drop it off to Cuddy later, if he didn't send it down with one of his ducklings first.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over his desk, and he looked up to see Thirteen in front of him, a wad of cash between her fingers. "I believe this belongs to you."

"That it does." House took the cash from her outstretched fingers, counting it before shoving it in his pocket. "So...how did you know?"

"I didn't." Thirteen smiled widely. "All I know is you've been a hell of a lot easier to be around these last few months. You've barely lost your temper, your rate of short, lesbian, black, and Jewish jokes is way down, and you haven't so much as intimated that Chase and I are sleeping together." She shrugged, her hands in her lab coat pockets. "It's obvious that you've been getting some that you haven't had to pay for. The who was the only mystery."

House nodded thoughtfully. He glanced up at the younger doctor. "So...are you?"

Thirteen tilted her head at him. "No. He just needs someone to lean on right now, that's all."

"Careful." House studied her. "He leans on you too hard, his tongue might fall into your mouth."

"Or something else." Thirteen pressed her lips together in amusement. "Just thought I'd finish the joke for you."

House rolled his eyes, even as he was amused by Thirteen's quick wit. The younger doctor held out her hand. "I'll take that file down to Cuddy. I'm on my way to the clinic anyway."

House handed her the file, and she started to stride out of his office. She paused just before she opened his door, turning so she looked over her shoulder at him. "He really cares about you, you know."

House frowned at Thirteen. "Is that right?"

"Mm-hm." Thirteen turned and folded her arms over her chest. "I ran into him in the lobby, and we rode the elevator together. All he talked about was his art and you." She tilted her head in thought. "Actually, the art was about thirty seconds worth of conversation. The other five minutes were all about you."

House didn't know whether to be embarrassed or thrilled that Alex was talking about him to one of his employees. "Well, now you know just how big I am. Mystery solved."

Thirteen merely laughed off the crude comment. "Just know that you've got a damn good thing going. Don't screw it up."

The office door quietly closed behind her, and House could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't lie, not even to himself. This unrecognizable feeling that was rising up in him felt damn good.

His phone went off at his hip, and he stood up to dig it out and flip it open to answer. "House."

"Hey, Doc." Alex's voice seemed tense.

"Alex." House frowned. This didn't sound good.

"Got a phone call a little while ago." The young man ventured. "From Marlon Stewart."

"Seriously?" House limped over to his sliding door, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony. "That was fast."

"You're telling me." Alex laughed nervously. "I guess when he got a good look at the sculpture in pediatrics, it gave him an idea." House heard Alex take a deep breath. "Children's Hospital of Los Angeles is looking for some new sculpture art to add to their garden, and Stewart threw my name in the hat."

"That's...great." House was stunned by the news. It looked very much like Alex's big break was going to happen sooner than expected. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know yet. Stewart's going to give me the details." Alex's words came out in a rush. "I've already started sketching out some ideas between photography appointments this morning, though. Might as well be prepared to pitch something." House could hear voices in the background. "I've gotta go. My next customer just showed up. Stop by the studio tonight if you can, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." House snapped his phone closed, still processing things. The wheels were in motion now, that was certain. It was only a matter of time.

House suddenly felt his previous good mood plummet somewhere around his ankles. He sighed heavily and leaned on his balcony wall. Good thing he had never quite figured out his feelings for Alex. It looked like they were about to be irrelevant.

# # #

**Next part is up to you. Read and review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**You all know how this works. I don't own House, Wilson, or anything else House-related.**

# # #

"House."

House jumped, startled to see Wilson standing beside him, leaning on the balcony overlooking the parking lot. He had no idea how long the oncologist had been standing there. "Jesus, Wilson. You could have scared me right over that wall. Just imagine, my blood on your hands."

"Right." Wilson regarded House with a mixture of skepticism and concern. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

It was only then that House felt the chill run through him. He shivered ever so slightly, staring down at the phone that was still clutched in his hand. "He's leaving."

Wilson's expression suddenly turned dark. "If he hurt you, House, I swear..."

"No, nothing like that." House quickly replied. "He's got a line on something. Something about some hospital looking for new sculpture art."

"Really." Wilson looked ahead of him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Which hospital?"

"Some hospital in L.A." House's voice went soft, not daring to look at Wilson. His mind was still reeling from the phone call, still fuzzy on the details.

"Damn." Wilson's voice was equally soft. "So you know for sure that he's leaving?"

"Might as well be." House answered. "You saw his piece in Pediatrics. The kid's good. He's damn good. Too good to hang around here."

The two men were silent, and House was soon lost in thought again. His emotions churned inside him, and the more he tried to sort them out, the more muddled they became.

He huffed irritably. The cold air was doing nothing to help his thought process, and was only serving to make his leg seize up.

Wilson sighed, seemingly in response. "Are you okay?"

"Hell no, I'm not okay." House snapped, the words flying out before he could stop them. "It's cold, and my leg's hurting like a bitch. I'm going in."

He limped heavily to his balcony door, turning to close it behind him, only to find Wilson following him into his office. "Don't you have some baldies to go visit? Quit stalking me."

Wilson threw House a meaningful look as the older man flopped down in his desk chair. "Look...I don't completely understand what's going on between you two. I guess it doesn't matter." He tilted his head at House. "He's obviously important to you. You should let him know that."

"Why bother?" House glared at him, turning away to open his Internet browser. "He's _leaving_. No point in expressing my undying love for him."

A long silence fell over the office again, save for the sounds of a puzzle game in the background. "Told you he was more than a friend to you."

"Dammit." House growled. "I would have hit 200,000 if you hadn't distracted me."

Wilson ignored House's deflection, stepping closer to the other man's desk. "What if Alex were a woman?"

House looked momentarily thrown by Wilson's question. "Well...I guess...Nope. She'd still be Alex. Probably be short for Alexandra instead of Alexander, but..."

"You're missing the point." Wilson shook his head.

"No, I'm not." House closed his Internet browser and rose from his desk. "The point is...there is no point. If he doesn't leave now, he'll be leaving soon. No point getting all wound up about it."

"Except that you _are_ wound up about it." Wilson argued as he followed his friend out of the office to the elevator.

"I assure you that I'm _not_." House snapped back, punching the 'down' button with the tip of his cane. "Now, you buying lunch or what?"

"Sure." Wilson let out a resigned sigh and boarded the elevator with House.

It was a quiet ride, and they were alone in the car. House thumped his cane repeatedly, staring at the floor.

Finally House broke the silence. "I let myself get attached to the kid. Big mistake."

"How so?"

House twisted his mouth, still staring at the floor. "Because it's going to be hard to let him go."

Wilson turned his head to look at House. "Is it possible that you..."

"I don't know." House interrupted him, lifting his head to rest it against the back of the elevator car. "All I know is...I feel good for the first time in a long time. I feel..._alive_, if that makes any damn sense." He shook his head. "Dumb, I know."

"Not at all." Wilson answered. "You're supposed to feel good. It's normal."

"Not for me." House chuckled bitterly. "I've spent years crafting misery into a fine art." He shrugged as the doors opened into the lobby. "Like I said, doesn't matter now."

"You don't know that." Wilson told him as they entered the cafeteria and got in line.

House fixed him with a steely gaze. "Dry Reuben, no pickles, chips and an extra large Coke." He left the line to find a seat on the far side of the cafeteria, far away from prying ears.

Wilson soon joined him, setting the tray in between them. They divided up their food and started eating, a comfortable silence falling over them.

After a few minutes, Wilson spoke up again. "If Alex was a woman, you would have no issue with hounding and harassing him into staying. Hell, you had no problem doing that to _me_. I fail to see the difference."

House looked up at him, fixing him with a sharp glare. "I thought we were done with this." At Wilson's steady gaze and shrug, he huffed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "This could be a huge opportunity for him. Besides, he's just a kid. Doesn't seem right to try to hold him here."

Wilson's steady gaze changed to a look of amazement, followed by the beginnings of a grin. "Careful there, House. You almost sounded like...a grown-up."

"Shut up." House scowled and reached across the table for a few of Wilson's fries and popping one in his mouth, chewing as he stared at Wilson. "Hey Wilson, you want some seafood?"

Wilson merely raised his eyebrows. "Not really, House..."

House opened his mouth, showing the half-chewed French fry. Wilson screwed up his face and rolled his eyes. "I take that back. You're just as immature and childish as ever."

"That's better." House nodded firmly and dived into his lunch. Torturing his best friend provided a much needed distraction from the unfamiliar emotions that still churned through House. There would be plenty of time to deal with those later. It wasn't as if they were going anywhere.

# # #

Alex was furiously sketching away at his drawing table when he heard the knock on his studio door. He quickly jumped up to answer, taking a quick peek behind the shade that covered the window.

"Hey, Doc. Come on in." Alex smiled nervously as he let House in. "I ordered your usual from the Thai place. Should be here any minute."

House nodded, and Alex left him to hang up his coat as he turned into the photography studio. "Got something to show you." He hollered out as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk.

"You can't fool me." House hollered back. "I remember what happened last time you enticed me into your lair."

Alex snorted and poked his head around the door way. "Funny you should mention that. Come see."

House threw him a skeptical look, but followed Alex in anyway. The young man sat down at his desk and presented House with the photographs from their impromptu session over the weekend.

House frowned as he looked through them, and Alex was suddenly nervous. The other man didn't look pleased at first, but his expression slowly changed from a frown, smoothing into mild interest before changing again to something more unreadable as he handed them back to Alex.

"They're good." House's face betrayed no emotion. "What are you going to do with them?"

Alex shrugged, looking them over. "I'll probably just keep them."

"Why not display them?" House asked.

Alex glanced up at House, surprised by his suggestion. "Well...I'd have to have you sign a release form...figure out a place for them...besides, photography's my livelihood, not my passion."

"Nothing wrong with expanding your horizons, is there?" House leaned against the desk, staring at a spot on the floor as he tapped his cane between his legs. "Lots of artists work in more than one medium. Why limit yourself?"

Alex frowned, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just trying to be supportive." House told him. "I hear that's what friends do. Not that I'd know, but..."

Alex rose from his chair, gently taking House's cane and setting it aside so that he stood between House's legs, taking his face in his hands and stroking the scruff with his thumbs. "I appreciate that."

"Sure." House mumbled, avoiding Alex's gaze.

Alex moved so that he could catch House's eyes. "Hey. I'm serious. Even if you're not really feeling it..." He placed a gentle kiss on House's lips. "It's still cool."

House closed his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. Alex huffed, moving his hands to brace them against the desk, leaning into House and placing a kiss on his exposed neck. "Don't be like that, okay? Just..." He continued kissing House down his neck, his tongue flicking out with each press of his lips. "...roll with it."

Alex could feel House's reaction against him, and the other man sighed, relaxing and folding his arms over Alex's back as Alex left a final kiss in the hollow space above his collarbone. "You really enjoy this whole seduction thing, don't you?" Alex smiled a little and nuzzled House's neck, taking in his rich scent.

"Got a problem with it?" House sounded a little defensive.

"Nope." Alex answered. "I just find it interesting...and sexy." He nipped at the space between his jaw and his ear. "_Very _sexy."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and House pushed Alex away. "Food's here."

Alex snorted and left the room to answer the door. The man had a sixth sense when it came to food.

He took the bag from the delivery guy and paid him, making idle chat as he did so before closing the door. Suddenly the bag disappeared from his hand, and Alex found himself pressed against the door with a large hand.

House's intense blue eyes cut right through Alex as the other man set down the bag on the nearby desk and returned to brace his other hand against the door, leaning into Alex to cover his lips with his own.

The deepening kiss and the pressure of House's body against him took Alex's breath away. Alex couldn't recall a time when House had initiated, especially in such forceful fashion. House's hands fumbled with the buttons of Alex's shirt, shakily undoing them and sliding it off his body as House broke away from Alex's mouth and started down his neck.

His tongue traced along his collarbone as his fingers worked Alex's belt buckle, undoing Alex's jeans and slipping his hands under the waistband, shoving both jeans and boxers to the floor. Alex quickly managed to toe off his shoes and step out without falling over, a minor miracle on his part, he thought, considering the way House was so deliciously distracting him.

Alex finally opened his eyes, noticing that House was somehow still dressed. He broke into a small grin. "You're a little behind." Alex started to unbutton House's shirt and shove it off his body, moving to push up his t-shirt next. "You'd better catch up."

House merely smirked slightly, closing his eyes as Alex's hands brushed over him, moving to the small of his back to pull the older man close for a long, languorous kiss. After his earlier rush, House seemed to lose his nerve a bit, simply smoothing his hands over Alex's body as Alex worked his belt loose and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Lay down." Alex gently instructed, guiding House toward the floor.

House looked a little baffled, but followed Alex's guidance until he lay on the floor. Alex wasn't far behind, easing himself onto his knees between House's legs and bending over him, grabbing House's wrists to hold them over his head as he leaned in for another long kiss.

House let out a low moan at the move, and Alex could feel his body relax as he submitted, spreading his legs a bit. His body language seemed to indicate that he was there for the taking, and _that _was sexy as hell to Alex.

He slid his hands down House's long arms, feeling the muscle underneath before running them down his chest and stomach. House twitched under his touch, and his reaction was obvious when Alex moved to strip him of his jeans and boxers.

Alex reached behind him to grab his jeans, digging out the small bottle and condom he had stashed in the front pocket. House pushed himself up on his elbow, looking at Alex as if he were crazy. "You carry that stuff around with you?"

Alex raised his hand in a three-fingered salute. "Former Boy Scout."

"Boy Scout gone bad is more like it." House rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You love it and you know it." Alex laughed and pushed House's chest. "Now lay back down."

House slowly complied, and Alex set the items aside to bend over him, taking him in his hand while running his tongue all over, dipping lower than usual. The older man arched in surprise, emitting a short gasp. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"Just roll with it, Doc." Alex soon returned to lean over House, dropping down for a quick kiss. "You okay?"

"Fine, yeah." A brief smile flitted across House's face. "Just...you know. Usually you've got to pay extra for that kind of thing."

Alex snorted as he continued his ministrations. "Nothing wrong with getting it for free, right?"

"Right." The word came out as a breath as House closed his eyes, seeming to relax further.

Alex placed a kiss in the middle of his chest and picked up the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before returning to House, picking up right where he left off. He slowly eased in with one finger, sliding in and out before adding a second, gently preparing House for what was to come.

The man was so relaxed that Alex almost thought he had fallen asleep, but House's eyes briefly flicked open when Alex pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom, covering himself and easing his way in.

He shifted so that House lay over his legs, soon developing an easy rhythm that was a sharp contrast to their earlier frenetic action, and he bent over House to wrap his arms around him, laying little kisses on his chest and tracing his tongue over his nipples. House let out a series of soft, low sounds, arching toward Alex's touch, his arousal pressing between their bodies as Alex rocked into him.

This was far more than just 'friends with benefits' now, Alex was sure of that. Alex had come to love this rough, tough, hardheaded, passionate blue-eyed man, and he was going to do his damnedest to keep him in his life. He had no clue how he was going to accomplish that, but he was going to find a way.

House suddenly released with a loud groan, wrapping his arms around Alex and holding him tightly. Alex wasn't far behind, and he rested his head on House's shoulder, still holding him, not ready or willing to let him go just yet.

"I love you, you know." Alex told him softly, moving one hand to trace lazy circles on House's chest.

"Yeah, I know." House's voice was rough, but soft, his fingers absentmindedly stroking Alex's back. "I...I think, maybe..." He huffed softly. "This would be a hell of a lot easier if you were a woman."

Alex shifted so that he lay across House's chest, looking him in the eye. "Why? What's the difference?"

House threw him a look that clearly indicated that Alex was crazy. "Uh...aside from the dangling bits and lack of boobs?"

Alex snorted and pushed himself off House. Clearly the man was in a deflecting kind of mood tonight. "You want your food?"

"Sure." House sounded almost disappointed, threading his fingers under his head and closing his eyes.

Alex went off to clean up and dispose of the condom, bringing back two beers and a washcloth for House. "Here, catch."

House sat up and caught the damp cloth, wiping himself down and wrinkling his nose. "Man sex is messy business, you know that? You could have warned me."

Alex laughed as he crossed the room to bring back their bag of food, setting it on the floor between them. "You're a doctor. Seems like you should have a handle on the mechanics of things."

"They don't cover this in anatomy class, believe that." House glared at him, tossing the washcloth back at Alex. "And you should know that, too."

Alex acknowledged House's statement with a nod and set the cloth aside, unpacking the bag and dividing up the containers and chopsticks between them.

Soon they were reasonably relaxed, enjoying their meal in relative silence. "So tell me..." Alex suddenly started. "What was that crack you made earlier?"

"Which one?" House mumbled around a mouthful of beef curry.

"Something about how this would be easier if I were a woman."

House shrugged, suddenly finding something very interesting in his container. He suddenly abandoned it, returning to lay down on the floor. "If you were a woman...I'd know what to say to you. Sort of." He amended. "I've never been that good with women either."

"Okay." Alex nodded. Now they were getting somewhere. "So...if I were a woman, what would you say to me?"

House frowned thoughtfully, folding his hands over his stomach. "That...I love you, and..." He sighed heavily. "...I almost hope you don't get this job."

Alex smiled a little and stirred up his noodles. He and House were a little closer to the same page than he had originally thought. "So...what say you try saying that to me?"

House seemed to take a deep breath before turning his head and staring straight at Alex. Alex was sure those bright blue eyes would burn a hole right through him.

"I love you." He spoke simply. "And...I kind of hope you get this thing."

Alex tilted his head. "Now wait a minute. You just told me you almost hoped I _didn't _get it. What's the deal?"

A slight smile graced House's rough features. "That's the only part that keeps changing. The other doesn't."

Alex smiled widely. "That's good to know."

"Yeah." House nodded. "Kind of irrelevant, though."

"How so?" Alex questioned him.

House shrugged. "You get this project, you'll be gone. All of this talk kind of means nothing."

"First of all, it does mean something. It means a hell of a lot." Alex started. "Second of all...I have to work up a proposal for this thing, present it to the board of directors, and then they have to discuss and debate for a while before they grant the project."

House pushed himself to a sitting position. "So how long are we talking here?"

"I'm supposed to fly out at the end of next week to present the proposal." Alex explained. "Could be another month before I hear anything."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime..." Alex shrugged. "Stewart's still going to shop my portfolio around and see who bites."

"So basically...aside from the quick trip, you're not going anywhere for a while." House concluded.

"Exactly." Alex nodded.

"That's good to know." House picked up his container and dug in again. "Hate to think I poured out my heart for nothing."

"Trust me, Doc. It wasn't for nothing." Alex smiled as he and House finished their meals and their beers, finally gathering up all the scattered clothing and getting dressed.

"So," Alex casually asked House. "I'd kind of like to show you what I've got so far, if you're interested."

"Sure." House nodded and followed Alex into the sculpture studio.

They spent the remainder of the evening going over the proposed project, and Alex proceeded to work on one of his other small sculptures. In some ways, nothing had changed, and yet, everything had changed. Either way, it was a good thing, and it made Alex all the more determined to hold on to it, no matter what came opportunities came his way.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back over here with the usual disclaimers. Don't own House, wish I did. :) Don't own the brief Monty Python bit, either.**

# # #

The next two weeks flew by as Alex worked on his proposal and prepared to leave. Stewart was in fairly constant contact, alerting him to other galleries that were interested in his work, and he had shipped a few of his smaller pieces for display. He hadn't gotten any sales yet, but at least his work was out there. More exposure couldn't be a bad thing, Alex figured.

Before he knew it, it was the night before he was due to leave, and Alex was packing a large duffle bag while House sat on the bed, rhythmically thumping his cane on the floor with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Alex pulled a suit out of his closet and hung it over the door, inspecting it before he packed it. He tried to remember the last time he had worn the damn thing.

The memory came to him in a flash. The elegant restaurant, the ring burning a hole in his pocket, Mikaela seated across from him. He had been so focused on his mission that night that he hadn't noticed the tense expression on her face.

Six years, destroyed with one word. _No._ He huffed irritably and snatched the nearby garment bag, furiously tugging it over the hanger before tossing the whole thing on the bed.

House merely regarded his actions with raised eyebrows. "I hate suits, too, but I don't think I've ever felt the need to slap one around and call it names."

Alex felt the heat rise to his face, flashing House a quick smile. "Sorry. Bad memories."

House nodded, setting his cane aside and stretching out across the width of the bed, staring over at Alex with those ridiculously blue eyes. "Are you done yet? I'm starving."

Alex let out a short laugh at that. "Is food all you think about?"

House fixed him with a wicked grin. "You know that's not all I think about."

"Right." Alex shot back. "I forgot that sex is right up there, too."

"Sometimes before food." House agreed. "Depends on what I'm hungrier for."

House's expression stirred something in Alex, and he quickly closed the duffle bag, tossing it on the floor and crawling onto the bed to lean over House. "So which is it?"

"Right now? Food." House pushed himself to a sitting position and all but bounced off the bed. "Got all night for the other. And I do mean..." He threw a teasing expression at Alex. "..._all_ night."

Alex merely shook his head as he followed House out of the room. He knew there was an element of truth to House's words, but he also knew it was just as likely that House would crash out after getting some food in him.

House and his team had been working on a difficult case all week, and it seemed that every time Alex had called him, the response was, "Can't talk. Patient's crashing." They had finally cracked it late this afternoon, and House had sent everyone home, including himself, once it was clear the patient was on the road to recovery.

Alex knew that House was nearly running on empty, and he had tried to send him home when he had shown up. House was having none of it, easily pushing past Alex and limping into the bedroom, muttering something about getting enough to get him through a few days.

The older man had managed a short nap, but it was clear by looking at him that it was nowhere near enough. Alex tilted his head as he watched House shove his feet into shoes. "We don't have to go anywhere, you know. I can always order in."

House shook his head. "I want mass quantities of horribly greasy food and beer. Can't get that delivered."

"Fine, but I'm driving." Alex asserted. "You look like hell."

House made a face, but reluctantly agreed. Alex drove to the same sports bar where their odd celebratory dinner had taken place, pulling into the parking lot and shutting off the car.

The two men entered the bar and were soon seated, placing an order for the same giant appetizer platter and a pair of beers as they had before. It felt like the beginning of another comfortable ritual to Alex, one he hoped he and House could keep going once he returned.

They spent the evening relaxing over their food and their beer while House regaled him with the twists and turns of his latest patient, complete with impressions of his team members. Even though Alex didn't follow all the medical parts, he still enjoyed listening to him. It was a side that Alex had never seen of him before, and it was a genuine pleasure to see House so relaxed and unguarded.

Soon after, they climbed into Alex's car for the drive back, settling into a comfortable silence. House was fading fast, his eyes fluttering between half-mast and completely closed. Alex suspected that he and House would not be indulging in House's secondary appetite tonight, and that was fine with Alex. More and more, he was finding that he enjoyed the times when they simply lay together, wherever they happened to be at the time.

Alex nudged House awake when he pulled up in front of his building. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

House's face scrunched up as he awakened, shaking his head as if to clear invisible cobwebs before turning to Alex with half-open eyes. "Mind if I crash here? I don't trust myself to make it home."

"Hell no, I don't mind." Alex answered, reaching over to run his hand over House's head. "Matter of fact, I kind of hoped you were going to stay."

House snorted, even as he leaned into Alex's touch. "I'm going to be useless, you know."

"What the hell ever, Doc." Alex rolled his eyes. "You're not useless."

House stared at Alex for a long moment, blinking slowly. "We've got kind of a good thing going here, don't we?"

Alex smiled, warmed by House's simple observation. "Yeah, Doc. We do."

One side of House's mouth curved into something like a smile. "Who'd have thought?" He murmured as he climbed out of the car and headed toward the building.

As Alex expected, House made a beeline for the bedroom, and he looked like a giant lump under the blankets as Alex crawled in beside him and pulled the covers over himself.

The lump shifted, snaking an arm around Alex's waist and pulling in close. Alex found himself rolling toward House in response, simply allowing House's scent and warmth to envelop him. If he got nothing else from House tonight, he didn't give a damn. This would be more than enough to tide him over for a few days. From the way House was snoring loudly in his ear, it seemed the same was true for him as well.

# # #

House awoke a few hours later to a freezing cold room. He was unclear on his surroundings at first. After he had left the hospital and come over to Alex's, everything had sort of become a blur. All he knew was that he was still worn out. That damned case had sucked up every bit of his energy.

He groaned, stretched and searched for the covers. Sure enough, that damn kid had stolen them again, wrapping himself up in them until he was virtually invisible under them. His time with Alex had made House realize there were many things he had missed about being in a relationship. This wasn't one of those things.

_Relationship._ The word rattled around in House's tired brain even as he managed to steal back the majority of the covers. House still had trouble seeing this thing that he and Alex had as a relationship. Relationships were for, well, _other _people. Other people who weren't as screwed up as he was.

He sighed heavily and rolled to his side, pulling the covers over himself. Alex shifted closer until he was pressed against House, what remained of his soft scent drifting into House's nostrils.

Almost automatically, House reached out and wrapped an arm around him. He _did _miss this part of being with someone, the closeness, the intimacy of simply laying with another person in the dark. It was a stark contrast to all those years he had spent alone, sprawled out across that giant bed. A few random women had shared that bed with him in that time, but those moments were few and far between. He had certainly never shared this sort of closeness with any of them. That was something he hadn't had since Stacy. He had been sure he would never want it again. Just as well, seeing as it hadn't looked like he was going to get it anyway.

He sure as hell hadn't been looking for it from Alex. Over the course of several months, the young man had managed to expand House's admittedly narrow definition of intimacy. Not only in the sexual sense, but in the emotional sense as well. It was unfamiliar territory, to be sure, but Alex seemed content to let House navigate that territory in his own way, even though it was in fits and starts.

It was one of the advantages of youth, House figured. When he was Alex's age, it seemed like he had all the time in the world for whatever he wanted to do, and he had taken full advantage of that.

Now, at fifty plus, he knew better. Time was short, and was getting shorter all the time. Eventually Alex would figure that out, too. Hell, the kid had already contemplated marriage once. Who was to say he wouldn't want that again? House was fairly certain he would be out of the picture at that point. He couldn't see this thing between he and Alex going long term.

House huffed irritably and rolled over onto his back. In an almost synchronized move, Alex rolled to his stomach, one arm coming to rest across House's own stomach.

"It's too damn early for all that heavy thinking, Doc." Alex murmured into the pillow. "Go to sleep already."

"If a certain redheaded twerp hadn't stolen all the damn blankets, I'd still be sleeping." House snarked. "And how did you know I was thinking anything at all?"

"Seriously?" The young man snorted and shifted to his side, patting House's chest awkwardly.

House rolled his eyes and placed his hand over Alex's. "Fine. You got me. I was thinking...what is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow? I swear that question's been driving me nuts for thirty years."

"Doesn't matter." Alex answered. "A five-ounce bird can't carry a one-pound coconut anyway." He pushed himself so that he leaned on his elbows. "So what's really bugging you?"

House glanced over, just able to make out Alex's tilted head in the dim light of the bedroom. "What if Mikaela had said 'yes' instead of 'no'?"

Alex looked puzzled for a moment before slowly answering, "Well...I'd probably be getting close to the wedding day and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Why?"

"I don't know." House muttered, feeling foolish for even starting this line of questioning. He thought for a moment before asking, "You think you might want that again?"

"Doc." Alex sighed patiently before moving closer to House and dropping down to lay across his chest. "I'm not even thinking about that right now. Got too many other things I want to do." A little smile crept across his smooth features.

House caught the hint. Normally he would be all over it, but a tiny voice kept nagging at him, reminding him that nothing had actually been resolved, nothing had been defined. He reached up and lightly stroked Alex's forehead with his thumb. "But someday you might want...more."

"Maybe." Alex huffed a little. "Maybe not. Who the hell knows? Who cares? Why does it matter so much to you?"

"I don't fucking know." House blew out a long sigh.

That same smile crept onto Alex's face again as he pulled himself so that he was nearly face to face with House, sliding one leg over the older man's as he did so and lightly running his foot up and down his leg. "I've got a theory, if you'd like to hear it."

"You and your damn theories." House snorted derisively. "Fine, boy genius, let's hear it."

"You're a man of science." Alex started. "You like things to be clear-cut, defined. Let's face it, Doc. We're anything but." He leaned over to kiss House lightly on the lips. "We're two people that kind of found each other and connected. It works. That's all that matters to me." He regarded House with an arched eyebrow. "I can't speak for you, of course."

House frowned, even as he had to admit Alex's theory had a few merits. "Nice that you can be so fucking casual about it. You've got all the time in the world. I...don't."

"Jesus, Doc." Alex rolled his eyes. "You're fifty. Hardly on the edge of death."

"But I'm not exactly a damn kid, either." House pointed out.

"I know that." Alex was on the move again, shifting so that he fully straddled House, bracing himself with his hands on either side of the older man as he leaned over him. "Now what's it going to take for you to quit obsessing, chill out, and enjoy what we've got?"

"Don't know." House let out a defeated sigh. "Knocking me unconscious might be a good start."

Alex chuckled and pressed a long kiss to House's lips. "Things are a hell of a lot better if you're an _active _participant. I say no to the knock out punch." He ran his hands along House's powerful arms with an appreciative smile. "What say you just turn off that insanely analytical brain of yours for a little while? You'll have time to obsess and overanalyze after I leave."

"No promises." House murmured, already melting under Alex's touch.

"Not expecting any." Alex responded softly, sliding down House's body and slipping his hands under the other man's shirt.

"Good, because..." House's train of thought derailed as Alex pushed his t-shirt up and over his head, pressing little kisses all over as he kept moving downward. "...Because...I..."

House simply gave up then. Whatever he was going to say couldn't have possibly been that important, anyway.

# # #

A few hours later, House was finishing his second cup of coffee as Alex rushed around, making sure he had everything he needed for the trip. He rolled his eyes as he watched the young man go over his checklist for the third time in as many minutes.

"Will you just relax?" House huffed in exasperation from his stool in front of the counter. "Now who's being the obsessive freak?"

Alex flashed him a quick smile as he gathered up a few more things and tossed them in his carry-on. "I just don't want to forget anything. It's not like I can just go back for it."

"Yeah, I know." House returned to his coffee, his mood darkening by the minute. Soon Alex joined him, leaning on the counter across from him with his own mug of coffee.

"If I remember correctly, I _did_ invite you along." Alex pointed out. "No point in getting pissed now."

House shrugged and drained his coffee mug, setting it on the counter a little harder than he'd intended. Alex merely rolled his eyes and took it to the sink to rinse it out before putting it in the drainer.

House shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his backpack. "Got to fly. I need to go back to my place before I head into work."

Alex tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Doesn't your boss usually give you the day off after a case?"

House was busted. "Yeah, but...I've got...stuff to do. Paperwork, stuff like that."

Alex rounded the counter and caught up with House just as he started to open the door, grasping his shoulder to stop him. "Sorry, you don't get away that easily." He told House, gently using his shoulder to turn House to face him. "It's okay to say good bye, you know. I _am _coming back."

"I know that." House snapped softly. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then quit acting like one." Alex wrapped his other hand around House's neck, drawing him down for a long, sweet kiss.

House dropped his backpack and slid his hands to the small of Alex's back, deepening the kiss, their tongues sliding over each other, their bodies pressed together as they pulled closer to each other.

A knock on the door finally made them break apart, followed by the sound of Karen calling out, "You'd better be decent! We've gotta go!"

House rolled his eyes while Alex laughed. "All good, Karen, come on in."

The door swung open, and Karen came striding in as if she owned the place. "Ready, kiddo?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." A nervous expression crossed his young face as he glanced at House.

House simply nodded, not quite comfortable with showing affection in front of Alex's friend. "Give me a call when you can. At least then I'll know the plane didn't crash."

Alex snorted while Karen looked slightly affronted. "I will. See you in a few days."

With that House left, driving home as quickly as he could get away with. Upon arriving, he dumped his backpack on the floor, hung up his coat, and made a beeline for the piano. He hoped the old girl was up for a workout. He hadn't had a chance to play for a while. Might as well get reacquainted with her while Alex was flying across the country. It wasn't as if he had anything else he needed to do.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A thousand pardons for the delay on this one. As usual, I don't own House or Wilson.**

# # #

"House, what are you doing here?" House turned at the sound of Wilson's voice as the oncologist pushed through his office door. "Thought you finished your case yesterday."

House shrugged and took off his glasses, shoving them in his shirt pocket. "Just doing some clean up. You know, paperwork, charting, that sort of thing."

Wilson narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the older man. "I ran into Taub on his way to drop off the chart to Cuddy yesterday." He tilted his head and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "What's really going on?"

House gestured to the pile of charts on his desk. "Fine. Don't believe me." He pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket, flipped them open, and shoved them back on his face as he returned to his charting. Normally he'd rather pull out his own teeth without anesthesia than do charting, but the mindless task provided a much needed distraction right now.

He heard Wilson chuckle softly in front of his desk. "Everyone knows you'd rather do clinic duty than do charting. Again, what's really going on?"

House glared at Wilson. "I'm never going to get this done if you don't quit harassing me."

"Right." Wilson nodded at House and turned to leave. "I'm planning on a late lunch. Come find me if you're not up to your eyeballs in...'paperwork'." Wilson added air quotes around the last word.

House pointed at his office door. "Out."

Much to House's surprise, Wilson left without another word. House leaned back in his desk chair and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. There wasn't enough coffee in the world to keep him going today, it seemed. After he had woken up at that ridiculously early hour, he and Alex hadn't bothered to go back to sleep. Not that House was complaining about that part. Far from it.

But the simple truth was that House was not a young man, and the lack of sleep was wearing on him. He sighed heavily and drained the last of his coffee. Maybe a few days apart wouldn't be such a bad thing for them. At least House stood a chance of getting a decent night's sleep.

House shoved his glasses in his pocket and heaved himself out of his desk chair, grabbing his mug. None of the minions were here today, which meant he was on his own for coffee. Just as well, he thought. Cameron had been the only one out of them who could make a decent pot of coffee. Kutner had come close, but...

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he limped into the conference room and poured another mug. Just as he was stirring in his sugar, the conference room door opened, revealing Wilson.

House glared at him. "I thought I kicked you out."

Wilson shrugged. "I came back."

"Of course you did." House muttered. He took a quick sip of the steaming liquid, making a face and adding another packet of sugar.

Wilson ventured further into the conference room, standing near the whiteboard with his hands in his pockets. "Something happen between you and..."

"Alex?" House shook his head. "Not what you think, anyway."

Wilson scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head slightly in return. "But it does have _something_ to do with him."

House huffed in exasperation and pushed past Wilson on his way back to his office. "Quit trying to be me. You suck at it."

Just as Wilson started to open his mouth, House's phone started chiming in his pocket. He quickly flipped it open and answered without bothering to look at the Caller ID. "That was fast."

Alex chuckled on the other end. "I'm not in L.A. yet. There's a two-hour layover in St. Louis."

House made a face. "Of all the places to get stuck in..."

"Could be worse." Alex answered. "I got stuck overnight in Denver once. That's an experience I wouldn't want to repeat."

"Really." House eased himself into his Eames chair, almost oblivious to Wilson's presence.

"Yep." Alex continued. "Mikaela and I were coming back from a ski trip when a massive snowstorm came through. Nothing says 'romantic' like spending the night in an airport."

House rolled his eyes. "Again with Mikaela..."

"Hey, she was an important part of my life." Alex pointed out. "I don't get my shorts in a bunch when you talk about Stacy."

"Good point, I guess." House glanced up to see Wilson leaning against his office door frame, his hands in his pants pockets and something like a smirk crossing his face. He fixed Wilson with a sharp glare as he held the phone away from his mouth. "Something you want?"

Wilson seemed a bit startled, but recovered quickly. "Nope. Nothing at all." He gestured toward the doorway. "I'll just...be in my office."

"Good place for you." House snapped back before returning to the phone. "Sorry about that. Had to get rid of a pest in my office."

"Right." Alex laughed. "Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing at work?"

"I told you...paperwork, charting, all that fun stuff." House answered. "Good times."

"You expect me to believe that you had the opportunity for a day off and you didn't take it?" Alex's voice took on a skeptical tone. "Not sure I'm buying that, Doc."

"Believe what you want." House shot back. "This stuff doesn't just do itself, you know."

There was a long pause before Alex answered. "I've got to go. My flight's boarding. I'll call you as soon as I hit L.A., okay?"

"Sure." House responded, trying to sound casual. "You know, whenever you can call. No rush."

Alex let out a short laugh. "I miss you, too, Doc. Talk to you soon."

"Bye." House closed his phone and shoved it back into its holder with a brief sigh. This..._thing_ was getting more ridiculous by the minute. The phone call with Alex was stirring up thoughts House was fairly certain he had no business having for anyone. He almost thought it would have been better if Alex hadn't called at all.

House huffed irritably and pushed himself out of the chair. Perhaps lunch with Wilson would distract him from his thoughts. If nothing else, it would be a good way to kill the time until he heard from Alex again.

# # #

Alex sighed heavily as he turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He had almost not bothered to call House when he landed in St. Louis, but he had found himself missing the man in a bad way.

Things were getting crazy between them, no question. At first Alex had thought that these few days apart would do he and House some good, perhaps give both of them a little breathing room after things had gotten so intense. So far, that was hardly proving to be the case.

The last boarding call announcement sounded over the PA, and Alex heaved his duffle bag over his shoulder to board the plane. Within a few hours, he would land in Los Angeles to see what his future held for him.

Marlon Stewart had arranged to meet him once he got settled in at his hotel, and had explained that there would be more to this trip than simply presenting his proposal at the Children's Hospital. Alex would also get an opportunity to meet some of the gallery owners that Stewart had familiarized with Alex's work. Hopefully it would open a few more doors for him, although Alex was still debating the idea of making any kind of permanent move.

He popped his earbuds in and turned on his I Pod almost as soon as the plane left the ground, letting the music distract him from his thoughts. While he didn't mind plane travel as a general rule, this flight had been exceptionally wearing already, and he was only halfway there.

Alex drifted in and out of sleep throughout the flight, and before he knew it, the attendant was announcing their landing in Los Angeles. After deplaning and going through security, he proceeded to the rental car counter, picked up his keys, and found his way to the parking lot.

He smiled a little to himself as he climbed into the black Mustang convertible. House _so _would have grooved on this, Alex was sure. It was a shame he hadn't been able to convince House to join him. They could have had one hell of a good time, and Alex was sure House could have used the little getaway.

But House had snarled in response any time Alex had brought up the idea. Alex knew that House was feeling conflicted about the way things were playing out between them. Perhaps he had pushed House a little hard.

He sighed in frustration at the thought. The last thing he wanted to do was make things harder for House. Things were going so well between them, more or less, and Alex wanted nothing more than to keep that going.

Alex hadn't been looking for anyone when he first met House. He was nearly as surprised as House had been when things developed further. He sure as hell hadn't expected things to reach this point, the point at which he actually _missed _the man when he wasn't around.

It was a good thing, Alex decided. If nothing else, it proved he had moved on from Mikaela, something he had been reasonably sure wouldn't happen for a good long time. Besides, he was just enjoying being with House. The man was great company, in and out of the bedroom, and damned if he hadn't proven to be one hell of an inspiration for his art. If he hadn't met House, who knows if he'd be out here in Los Angeles at all?

Life was strange, no question. It seemed to Alex as if it were nothing but a series of barely connected coincidences. House would have cheerfully mocked that notion if he had heard it. Just as well that Alex was alone after all, he supposed.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and made his way to the check in desk, picking up his keycard and easily finding his room. It was a standard hotel room, like any hotel room he'd been in through his travels. At least this one offered a halfway decent view of the city. It was better than most, that was for sure.

He dumped his bag and flopped down on the bed before digging out his phone to call House. House picked up on the second ring.

"So, the second plane didn't crash either." House drawled. "Good to know."

"Yeah, I made it." Alex chuckled softly. "Got a hot convertible to drive around in, too. Would have been fun to have you with me."

There was a brief pause before House spoke again. "We already talked about this. There's really not that much more to say about it."

"Actually...I talked about it. You just snapped and snarled and blew it off." Alex wasn't sure why he felt the need to push the point. It wasn't as if it was going to get him anywhere.

"Jesus, what is _with _you?!" House snapped. "I've got a job here. I can't just follow you whenever the hell you decide to take off somewhere."

Alex exhaled loudly in frustration. "I know that, Doc. I just thought...maybe this trip didn't have to be _all _business. I kind of liked the idea of having some fun, too. Preferably with you."

House was silent again for a long moment before answering. "I'm sure you'll have fun without me. Probably more so."

"I don't know about that." Alex chuckled darkly. A thought occurred to him. "Tell me something."

"What?"

"If...you'd been able to, you know, make the arrangements...would you have come with me?" Alex wasn't sure why he was asking that question either.

"Hell, Alex, I don't know." House huffed irritably. "Maybe. Why are you asking me this crap?"

"I don't know." Alex admitted as he stretched an arm over his head. "Guess I'm not so used to being by myself these days."

House snorted. "That didn't take long."

"What do you mean?" Alex was a little baffled as he did the math in his head. "We've been...seeing each other for a few months. That's long enough to get used to having someone around."

"I guess." House sounded guarded in his response.

Alex winced a little at that, not sure if he wanted to press further. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have on the phone, three thousand miles away from home. "Look, we can talk about this again when I get home. If you want, that is."

"And if I don't?"

"That's cool, too." Alex told him.

"Is it?" House sounded skeptical.

"It is." Alex answered firmly. "Things are pretty good between us, if you ask me. No point killing ourselves trying to define what we have."

House let out a short laugh. "I'm _really _good with that."

"Thought you would be." Alex chuckled in return. "Anyway...I just wanted to kind of touch base with you. Wasn't trying to get all deep on you."

After a long pause, House finally responded. "I'm...kind of glad you did. It's a little boring without you around."

Alex smiled a little to himself. "So what are you saying, Doc?"

"That I sort of miss you, you moron." House snapped softly. "Christ, do I have to come out and say it?"

"No, but...it's cool that you did." Alex answered. "And I miss you too."

He could hear House sigh heavily on the other end. "I'll probably miss you more later on, if you know what I mean."

Alex snorted at that. Over the last month or so, he and House had rarely spent a night apart. "Tell me about it."

Things got quiet before House spoke again. "Maybe I should have come with you. This sleeping alone thing is kind of overrated, I suspect."

"Guess we'll find out." Alex answered quietly. "So...is it okay if I call you later?"

"Sure." House replied in a deceptively casual manner. "Just keep the time difference in mind. I don't answer the phone at 4 AM unless someone's dying."

"Right." Alex laughed in response. "I don't think I'll be up that late anyway. I'm already beat."

"You're young, and you're in L.A." House intoned. "I fully expect you to party a little."

"Maybe, but not tonight." Alex told him. "I might be meeting up with Stewart for dinner, but that's about it. He's supposed to have me meet a few gallery owners while I'm here, so...I guess we'll see how things play out."

"Well...have fun, I guess." House sounded vaguely uncomfortable, and Alex wondered if he'd said too much. "Just not _too _much fun."

"I've already told you...I'm not looking for anyone else." Alex told him firmly.

"Didn't say that you were." House answered sharply before letting out a brief sigh. "Look, this conversation's getting weird. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye." Alex heard the click at the other end, staring at his phone before closing it and tossing it on the bedside table.

It had been a strange conversation, and Alex wasn't sure what to think. It almost sounded as if House not only missed him, but was concerned that Alex might find other company while he was out here.

Alex knew better than to argue the point with House. Words were never enough to convince the older man of anything. He didn't know how else he would be able to convince House, however. It wasn't as if he could just run back to Princeton and _show _him.

He let out a rough sigh and closed his eyes. The two long flights and the time change had finally caught up to him, leaving him drained. Maybe he'd be better able to sort everything out after getting some sleep.

# # #

**Now that I've done my part, do yours. Read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So...I've decided to wrap this story up here. :) A thousand pardons for being so slow to update, but RL has been kicking my butt. Thanks for reading and reviewing along the way, and remember, as always, that I don't own House (dammit).**

# # #

House snapped his phone closed and shoved it back in his pocket, heaving himself out of the Eames chair with a huff of irritation. The phone call with Alex had managed to churn up all sorts of feelings that House had no idea how to handle.

He eased himself back into his desk chair and returned to his charting, attempting to push thoughts of Alex aside. Whatever else the young man was doing while he was in Los Angeles was surely none of House's business. Alex was young, single, and attractive. He would have no problem keeping himself entertained for a few days when he wasn't doing business.

House set the chart he was working on aside and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes thoughtfully. This was ridiculous. There was no reason for House to feel what he was feeling, and yet, here he was, unable to concentrate on this most menial task that he would have ordinarily shoved off on one of his fellows.

The idea that Alex would find his own entertainment troubled House. That entertainment could very well include other people, other people who were sure to feel as drawn to Alex as House was.

House shoved himself out of his desk chair, irritated with his own train of thought. It's not as if he and Alex were committed to each other. They had never gotten that far in any discussion of their relationship, which was mostly fine with House, up until now.

Alex had been right. There was no point in trying to have this conversation while he was on the other side of the country. House wasn't sure he wanted to have to conversation at all, if there was even any point. If Alex was smart, he would eventually make the move to Los Angeles, and the whole discussion would be irrelevant anyway.

House was so lost in thought as he poured another cup of coffee that he didn't hear the conference room door open behind him.

"House?" Cuddy's familiar voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"Still working on those charts." House snapped as he wiped up the small amount of coffee he spilled.

"I think this might be slightly more interesting." House turned to see Cuddy holding out a case file with a slight smile on her face.

House felt his mood lift ever so slightly as he took the file from Cuddy's outstretched hand and flipped it open. He quickly read over the previous doctors' notes, mentally cataloging symptoms, already starting to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

He shrugged casually to cover his interest in the case. "Has potential, I suppose."

"Good." Cuddy's smile grew a little wider as she turned to leave.

"If I take this case, does that mean I don't have to finish the charting?"

Cuddy paused at the open conference room door. "Finish the charts, then look over the case."

"But Moooom!" House whined mockingly.

Cuddy merely arched an eyebrow as she fixed House with a meaningful look. "The patient isn't dying, and you've been behind on your charting for months."

"Not my fault." House countered.

"Not the point." Cuddy answered. "I'll expect those charts by the end of the day."

House rolled his eyes as Cuddy left, picking up his coffee and returning to his office. Between the charting and the possibility of a new case, he wouldn't have time to be bothered with whatever Alex might be doing out in Los Angeles. That suited House just fine. The busier he kept himself for the next few days, the better.

# # #

The next couple of days flew by as House dived headlong into his new case, thoughts of Alex barely entering his mind. Occasionally he would check his phone to see if the young man had attempted to contact him, but so far, nothing. House didn't know what to think about that.

Fortunately, House's patient kept him and his team hopping until early into the following week, when they finally discovered the chronic disease that had been hidden since the patient's admittance.

Upon the patient's discharge, House packed up and headed home with every intention of crashing out on the nearest piece of furniture. He had just toed off his shoes and stretched out along the length of his couch when his phone started chiming in his pocket.

House dug it out with a groan, flipping it open to answer. "House."

"Hey." Alex's voice was tinged with concern. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Nope." House pushed himself to a sitting position, scrubbing his hand over his face. "How's La-La Land?"

Alex let out a short laugh. "It's been nuts. I haven't had any downtime at all. Nothing but meetings, meetings, and more meetings." There was a brief pause. "Been kind of lonely without you."

House was silent. Truth be told, if it hadn't been for the case that had kept him so occupied, these last few days would have been a lot harder for him to take. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that to Alex. "Yeah, well...won't be that long until you come back, right?"

"Right." Alex paused again before continuing. "So...I did my thing for the children's hospital."

"Yeah?" House felt his heart pound a little harder.

"Yep." Alex answered. "Stewart seems to think they were pretty impressed."

House rolled his eyes. "Again with this Stewart guy. What is he, your pimp?"

Alex laughed. "No, he's just promoting the hell out of me. Got a few more galleries that want to take me on. He's big on getting me to move out here."

An all too familiar sinking feeling washed over House. "Seems like the logical thing to do. I mean...if that's where the action is, it kind of makes sense."

There was a long silence before Alex spoke again. "I guess, but...I'm not so sure I like it out here."

House was puzzled. "Are you nuts? You're out of the snow and the cold. What's not to like?"

"There is that." Alex responded. "I don't know. The place is just...weird. Kind of defies explanation. Nice place to visit, but..."

"You're a goddamn moron if you don't stay out there." House snapped. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I thought it was, too." Alex replied with a hard sigh. "Doesn't matter right now. Not like I can just pull up stakes and move out here anyway."

"But if you get the hospital project..."

"That's a big if, Doc." Alex told House firmly. "And even if I did, there's no reason I can't do most of the work in Princeton. Besides, I've still got a business to run, you know. Can't just drop that."

"Any idiot can run that." House argued. "You've got a rare opportunity to do what you've always wanted to do. Who knows if you'll ever get this kind of chance again?"

"If I didn't know you better, I'd almost say you didn't _want_ me to come back." Alex laughed shortly.

"I never said that." House quickly answered, running his hand over his head.

"Then why are you pushing so hard for me to stay here?"

House had to think hard about that. Normally he would be all about trying to keep Alex here in Princeton with him. He took a deep breath before answering. "Because you've got one hell of an opportunity, and...I don't want you to regret not taking it."

"If I stayed out here...it might mean you'd never see me again." Alex answered quietly. "Would you really be okay with that?"

"I don't know..." House didn't want to face his own feelings. "Why would it matter?"

"Because..." Alex paused again, letting out a shaky sigh. "Fuck, Doc, I care about you, and...I miss you. The idea of _not _having you in my life..._I'm _not okay with that." He took a deep breath, and it sounded as if he were clearing his throat. "You've become an important part of my life for a lot of reasons, Doc, and...I'm just not ready to give you up just yet."

House twisted his mouth, suddenly feeling conflicted. He wanted Alex to take full advantage of the opportunity that had fallen in his lap, but he felt the pull the young man had on him. "I want you to do what's right for you. If that means losing you, then...I guess that's what happens."

Alex let out what sounded like a disgusted snort. "That's very noble of you. Noble...and fucking stupid."

House felt as if Alex had just smacked him in the head. "What the hell do you mean?! There's nothing noble or stupid about making you do what's right for your career."

"Jesus, Doc, have you listened to a word I've said?!" Alex practically shouted in House's ear. "I'm not staying out here. I've already told Stewart that I'm coming back to Princeton. He thinks I'm being an idiot, too."

"You _are_ being an idiot." House snapped.

"I probably am." Alex conceded.

"And yet, you're coming back." House snorted. "So why did we even bother with this conversation if you were going to come back anyway?"

"I was planning on coming back, at least short term." Alex explained. "Talking to you just sort of solidified my decision to come back permanently."

House huffed irritably. "There's no such thing as permanent."

"I don't just mean because of you, Doc." Alex pointed out. "I've got the business, I've got close friends, family...it just wouldn't be the same out here."

"Well, I guess that settles it, doesn't it?" House finally told him.

"Sure does." Alex laughed. "See you in a couple days?"

House allowed a slight smile to creep across his weathered face. "Guess you will."

"Cool." Alex sounded a little like House felt. "Gotta go, but...I'll see you soon."

"Bye." House snapped his phone closed and tossed it on the coffee table. For some reason that damn smile wouldn't leave his face.

Alex was coming back, despite the opportunities that he could have had in L.A. He might be an idiot, but for the time being, it appeared that he was House's idiot. Oddly enough, House was completely okay with that idea. The little smile remained as he fell asleep, thoughts of the young man floating through his mind.

# # #

Alex was oddly relieved as he boarded the plane home a couple of days later. After his conversation with House, he had told Stewart of his decision to stay in Princeton. As expected, Stewart had sighed and shook his head, telling Alex that he was making a big mistake.

Mistake or not, Alex was just as happy to leave Los Angeles behind. It was a beautiful place to visit, but not the kind of town he envisioned himself living in. Even the visits to smaller galleries in nearby beach towns had failed to convince him that staying here would be the right move.

Besides, House had been on his mind almost from the moment Alex had landed here. Everywhere Alex went, he found himself imagining what House's reaction would be, how much House would or wouldn't enjoy certain aspects of the city.

Alex was surprised at how much he missed the older man. He knew he had gotten attached to House, but this trip had shown him just how strong House's hold on him was.

He still wasn't entirely convinced that House felt the same way, especially considering how hard House had pushed Alex to stay in L.A. Alex tried not to concern himself too much with that, reminding himself that House wasn't the sole reason he was returning to Princeton.

After a short layover in Chicago, he soon arrived in Newark, where Karen greeted him almost immediately with a tight bear hug. "Welcome home, kiddo." She told him warmly. "How was L.A.?"

"Interesting." Alex told her. "Nice place to visit, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to live there."

Karen tilted her head at him questioningly. "So you're staying here?"

Alex shrugged. "Kind of looks that way."

"And what about all those galleries you visited?" Karen questioned him. "Any takers?"

"A few." Alex grinned. "I'm arranging to ship a few pieces for display. Managed to nail down a couple of sales, too."

"Excellent." Karen beamed as they made their way to her car. "Sounds like a pretty successful trip."

"Yep." Alex fell silent, and it was a relatively quiet ride back to Princeton, punctuated by the occasional snippet of gossip or a story about Alex's adventures among the artsy elite.

Soon Karen pulled up in front of Alex's building, turning to wrap Alex in another hug with a sigh. "I'm glad you're hanging around, but...are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"I'm sure." Alex answered, returning the hug with a pat on her back. "This is home. Can't really imagine living anywhere else."

Karen smiled warmly as she released him. "Well, nothing's set in stone, kid. You can always change your mind down the line."

"Right." Alex opened up the back door of the car and grabbed his duffle bag. "Thanks for the ride. See you around."

Karen pulled away, and Alex bounded up the steps to his building, stopping to check his mail before proceeding to his apartment. He unlocked the place and flicked on the light switch with a grin. It was good to be home, and Alex suddenly felt a hell of a lot better about leaving L.A. behind.

He unpacked and soon found himself aimlessly wandering around the apartment. It was fairly early in the evening, and Alex was itching to get back in the studio and get to work.

When he let himself into the studio, starting up the CD player and digging out a chunk of clay, he finally felt completely at home. He soon lost himself in his work, easily falling into his usual work groove. This alone was well worth returning to Princeton.

The sound of something banging against his studio door snapped him back to reality. The only people who knew Alex was coming back today were Karen and House. He couldn't imagine that Karen would come back to the studio so soon, although that was certainly possible.

He rose from the stool as the incessant banging on the door continued, a slight smile creeping across his face. All that pounding could only mean one person, one very persistent person.

Alex quickly unlocked and opened the door, revealing a somber-looking House. "Well, hello."

House quietly entered the studio and closed the door behind him, studying Alex with those bright blue eyes. The two men stood almost toe to toe, and Alex wasn't sure how to approach him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the other man and never let him go. Somehow Alex didn't think House would appreciate such an openly affectionate greeting.

Finally Alex held out a hand to House, and the older man reached out to wrap his fingers around Alex's hand, pulling slightly.

Alex wasn't sure what House had in mind, but decided to allow House to take the lead. House pulled him in closer, and Alex felt House's other hand slide in to wrap around the back of his neck.

He tentatively touched his lips to Alex's, lightly stroking Alex's jaw with a rough thumb. Alex responded almost immediately, releasing House's hand and bringing both hands to House's face, stroking the rough stubble as he deepened the kiss, evoking a low moan from House.

They finally broke apart, and Alex drew in closer, sliding his hands to slip around House's waist, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel House stiffen slightly at the move, and Alex couldn't help but laugh a little. "Relax, Doc." Alex told him as he lightly rubbed House's back. "Not going to get all mushy on you."

"Good thing." House rumbled in response. He let out a short sigh and wrapped his long arms around the young man, setting his chin on Alex's shoulder. "Are you really staying?"

"As far as I know." Alex answered.

"Good." House spoke softly. "You're still an idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

"At least you're _my _idiot." House ventured.

Alex pulled back ever so slightly. "Am I?"

House looked baffled, and a little worried. "Aren't you?"

Alex grinned slightly. "As long as you want me to be."

House's expression barely changed as his eyes darted over Alex's face. "Might be a long time."

"I'm good with that." Alex told him.

House nodded, still appearing deep in thought. "So...is this some kind of commitment thing?"

"It could be." Alex pressed a brief kiss to House's lips. "I already told you I wasn't looking for anyone else."

House returned the kiss before snorting and shaking his head. Alex tilted his head questioningly. "Something on your mind?"

House shrugged, lightly running his hands up and down Alex's back. "Just never thought I'd fall in with a guy. Never have before."

Alex chuckled in response. "But it works, right?"

"I guess."

"Then just roll with it." Alex started to lean in for a deeper kiss.

"No promises." House muttered.

"I know." Alex paused just before he touched his lips to House's. "Look, I'm not looking for a lifetime commitment, okay? I just like being with you, and I kind of want to see where things go. What do you say, Doc?"

House huffed loudly and twisted his mouth before nodding firmly. "What the hell?"

"Thought you might say that." Alex murmured. "Hoped you would."

"And if I hadn't?"

Alex shrugged casually. "Not really an issue now, is it?"

"Guess not." House answered softly.

Alex finally leaned in for the kiss, slowly at first before he felt House's tongue slide into his mouth, tangling with Alex's. He heard a low moan, and he wasn't sure which one of them had made the sound.

Right now, as he felt House's rough hands make their way up the back of his shirt, Alex didn't give a damn. This alone was more than enough to keep him in Princeton, for however long House wanted him. He broke the kiss just long enough to look into those bright blue eyes, now hooded with desire. "Hey, you won't get freaked out if I tell you I love you, will you?" Alex asked him gently, lightly stroking House's rough cheek.

House looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I guess not." He sighed softly, glancing away. "What about you?"

Alex's heart sped up at the thought. "Definitely not."

House frowned, giving Alex a sharp look. "Don't get used to hearing it all the time. I'm not really that kind of guy."

"Fine with me, Doc." Alex smiled in response.

House nodded and leaned in again, and they were soon once again a tangle of tongues and limbs, eventually ending up on the couch, clothes slowly disappearing as they became lost in each other.

They stretched out on the couch afterward, catching their breath, Alex laying on House's chest as the other man wrapped a leg around him. He felt House press a light kiss to the top of Alex's head. "Are you really okay with this?"

Alex lifted his head, puzzled. "Okay with what?"

House waved an arm around. "You know, all of this. Staying in Princeton, taking baby pictures, doing your art on the side."

Alex shifted so that he was face to face with House, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "All of that means I get to keep you in my life. Hell yes, I'm more than okay with this."

House smiled slightly, dragging down the blanket that was on the back of the couch to cover them before wrapping his arms around Alex. "Yeah, I am, too. Now quit being so goddamn mushy and get some sleep."

Alex chuckled a little as he lay his head back on House's chest, listening to the other man's breathing even out as House fell asleep. He turned slightly and pressed a kiss to the middle of House's chest. "I love you, Doc." He murmured.

"Yeah, love you too, kid." House rumbled in response. "Now shut up and let me sleep,"

Alex closed his eyes, laughing to himself. It was good to be back here, back to what had become their normal. It was unconventional, but it worked. Alex silently hoped they could make it work for a good long time to come.

**THE END**

# # #

**Now I turn it over to you. Read and review, and thanks for taking the ride with me. :) Your reviews mean the world to me.**


End file.
